


Star-crossed

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, CONFUSED IDENTITY JEONGHAN, FIRE NATION PRINCE MINGYU, Fantasy, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Royalty, Zodiac, air water fire earth, slight angst, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 82,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: Right rom the start, Jeonghan already knew that associating himself with the Prince was definitely a bad idea.But when the stars chose to be on his side and love bloomed and proved itself to be an ally, will a servant like him have a shot for a happy ending?





	1. Andromeda

The air felt nice. Jeonghan can feel it seeping not only through his perfectly tied robes cooling his skin but also into the inner spaces of his mind clearing it from stress. It was a good idea to go up the tree— _his tree_ , particularly the sixteenth one past the corner of the Great Gateway. He made sure to enjoy the last of the spring breeze before the humid air of the summer takes over.

 

From his spot he can see the center of the town and in there, he can spot people from his neighborhood, mostly boys and girls of his age crowding over an enormous fire pit placed at the very center of the town square. They were filling it with wood, creating a gigantic pile of fire fuel to be lit later at midnight to commemorate the coming of Sun God to the Fire Nation.   The Sun God, one of the many gods that govern their world, does not come literally to these festivals but of course, he would be flattered and hopefully, he would not “forget” to spool the clouds out of the sun’s way and conveniently “gift” rain everyday for a year this time around just like he did before to the starving citizens of the Fire Nation when they skipped the festival once.

 

Of course Jeonghan knew that he should help, it has always been in the traditions. But maybe, just maybe, he can slip from duty this year. They were always taught in school that the celestial gods monitor everything the mortals do and they were quick to be insulted. Then in the most subtle of ways, create a mess worthy of regret in the life of the offender. Jeonghan figured that if it indeed was true, then he’ll suffer through it--the festive noise from the people who never hold back from saying or expressing things becoming too much for him.

 

He was about to close his eyes when “Jeonghan hyung!” a squeaky voice bellowed from below him.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and pretended not hear because really,  _can’t he get a quiet moment?_

 

“JEONGHAN HYUUUNG!“ It was Chan, his little brother. Probably sent by his mother to fetch him.

 

“Mother said he can see you up there from our house! She said you can’t skip the festival. You’ll offend the gods if you do!”

 

Chan called him for about four times more. And Jeonghan thought that there was no chance he could sleep through it. He considered leaping down at the fifth to shut him up. However instead of the loud voice from his brother, it was an uncomfortable silence that followed and he immediately knew that the kid was plotting something. Curious, he looked down peeking through the branches when a surge of weird sensation overcame him.

 

It was all too fast, and  _strange,_ and the pressing feeling that he shouldn't be feeling something like that was all too overwhelming. he had the urge to hold out his hands, palms out, in front of his chest as if it’s a reflex. He felt no force, just a slight breeze around his fingers. He grasped around and when he looked down, he was surprised to see an apple, bruised around the area where his fingers meet the flesh. He brought it up, heart beating strangely fast as he examined it with curious eyes.

 

"What the fuck hyung, How did you do that?” He looked down to see Chan, face bright with amazement as his hands fumbled with a basket of apples on the ground. He realized that it was his brother who threw the apple that was now at his hand.

 

He ignored the question because he too didn't have an idea. “Thanks for the apple,” he said instead as he tried to conceal his surprise. “And don’t curse, you’re still a minor.” He bit down on the apple and gracefully swung himself down from the branch he was standing up on.

 

“Brother, you’re so weird. Who even falls asleep standing up?”  the other inquired, looking at him incredulously.

 

“Its not weird. It’s a skill,“ he said as he fixed the ties of the fire red robes his mother made him wear for the festival. “Let’s go,” he suggested, thankful that Chan didn’t seem notice how his voice shook due to what has happened earlier. His mind was surely blown but he didn’t want to talk about it with Chan. He didn’t want to give him more reasons to think about how strange he was.

 

“What’s with those apples?” he asked.

 

“Oh, these? I’m going to give these to the prince,” Chan replied excitedly.

 

“The prince?” Jeonghan said tilting his head in confusion. He has never seen the prince of the Fire Nation despite him being a popular topic among the townspeople. He learned before that he tends to do rotation in the attendance of the fire festivals. But the Fire Nation has over 50 towns. He never expected that he’d see him too soon.

 

“Yeah. I heard from the neighbors that this year, he chose our town to come for the celebration. Mother said I probably won’t see him since he’s a busy person but I remembered you saying that I should be ready at all times so I rushed to the market to buy some in case I do meet him. The store boss said I was lucky because these were the last batch,” he shook the basket as he took a deep breath before he continued to another set of ramblings. “You know what, my teacher said that the gods hold the fire nation prince higher on their favors more than the heirs from the other nations since you know, he’s really powerful... The gods must know I’m going to give these to the prince. Oh my, can you imagine meeting him? I’m so excited!" he took another sharp inhale then continued, "Father said that when he turned eighteen, he acquired this really amazing abilities because the gods loved him so much. He said that it was so complex even the castle officials can't explain it to the people. I can’t wait to turn 18 myself, I wonder what _peritia_ I would have,” Chan ranted while he skipped beside Jeonghan as they trekked towards the town.

 

His brother proceeded to ramble some more as he stared off at the distance. He kept quiet, he always did when the topic of _peritia_ was brought up. He looked at his hands and wondered why his skill hasn’t shown up yet when he already turned 18 two months ago. Usually, indications of _peritia_ show up months before a person’s day of birth. However, Jeonghan hasn’t felt anything that shows close connection with fire. He can’t even touch it without burning. 

 

When they reached the center of town his mood dipped even lower. and all he wanted was to go back because there were just so many people there. And maybe he should’ve expected that with all the years he experienced going to the festival. Tonight, however, the plaza was exceptionally crowded with people hustling and bustling about. The rumors must be true—the prince will come tonight.

 

“Hey, isn’t that someone from your class? Go say hi!” Chan said prodding Jeonghan after spotting someone from afar.

 

“Are you kidding me?" Jeonghan exclaimed pulling Chan out of the view. “Who even wants to meet their classmates outside?”

 

“Everyone?” Chan replied as if it’s an obvious fact. “Oh wait I just saw Yoonyoung over there. I’ll just say hi! See you later!” he exclaimed before Jeonghan can even squeeze a word in.

 

The kid is such a social butterfly, Jeonghan thought. Or maybe everyone here was a social butterfly. He was the strange one. He remembered when he was young, he complained to his mother how he can’t seem to have fun with other people. She told him that he’s still a caterpillar and soon his wings will come out. He remembered cringing at her when she said that. But what now? It seemed like he got delayed inside the cocoon.

 

However, it was actually kind of pleasant and freeing with Chan leaving him alone. Well unless you count in the intensely heavy basket of apples he forgot and left for Jeonghan to carry. He took the time and enjoyed his solitude as he walked down the maze of cobblestone alleys away from the center hall. He was surprised by the increased number of stalls offering a variety of treats and goodies lining down the pathways. This year, the storeowners did a whole lot of effort to decorate the stalls-- each boasting in one way or another the fire nation’s emblems. Some were even specifically sporting the insignia of the three signs under the fire nation - Aries, Leo and Sagittarius.

 

Jeonghan squeezed his way through the storm of evidently jovial people that were waving some kind of red strip of cloth towards the stall with his sign, the Aries. The poles that hold it together was decorated with various wooden ram embellishments. The store was filled with Aries tokens. There were wooden ones, some were metals and catching Jeonghan’s attention were the glass varieties cased within purple velvet cushions.

 

“Don’t do it, kid. Unless you’re a royalty or something,” the boss of the shop sneered at him while eyeing his common robes when he was about to reach for the glass sculpture of a ram head.

 

Jeonghan huffed. _Why put it on display then?_ He was about to complain for he doesn’t tolerate any discrimination or injustice when he heard some yelling at the store two stalls down.

 

“I told you, Sir! Someone bought these already!” a shrilly voice yelled. Jeonghan walked slowly towards the commotion and stood on his tippy toes to get a better view on what’s happening.

 

"I can pay it double if you want. Just give me some apples, goddamit!” a man with sharp features yet looked like he was already on the verge of crying yelled back.

 

“Sir! I’m sorry but I can’t. These are already paid.” The store helper said with a deafening finality.

 

The man who was obviously not from this town based on the bizarre adornments of his stiff gold ensemble hit his fist on the table, his face looking utterly defeated.

 

And Jeonghan with his tendency to be so affected and empathic by these kind situations –his mother said it was greatest strength, he thinks however that it just involves him into unnecessary conflicts- squeezed his way into the crowd and towards the strange man to offer just may be a little help.

 

“Uhm, Sir, maybe I can give you some of these,” he offered as he tapped the man’s shoulder.

 

For a moment, the man looked at him strangely, but when he saw the basket of apples held up in front of Jeonghan, his face automatically lit up.

 

“Can’t you just give me everything?” the man pleaded.

 

The man was certainly pushing his luck but if it wasn't only for his brother he might have given in. The weight of the apples was killing him. Moreover, the prince might have already been eating and receiving a lot of apples already. Jeonghan thought that Chan didn’t need to give these to him.

 

“Please, I’m begging you. I will surely lose my job as a cook if I don’t get enough apples.”

 

“You’re a cook?” Jeonghan said eyes wide in amazement. Cooks were glorified in the Fire Nation. In Jeonghan’s town, there were only three people who were recognized as one. This is because everyone cooks in there and to be officially qualified as one, then the person should be exceptionally good. Jeonghan wondered if the man in front of him was one of the three.

 

“Uh. Yes why?” he replied. “Can I have the apples now?” The cook sounded rushed like he shouldn’t be there negotiating with Jeonghan right now.

 

“I’ll give you these apples,” Jeonghan started with sparkling eyes, completely forgetting about Chan. “But can I come with you just for tonight?” he asked with an expectant and excited smile. Like any other Fire Nation citizen Jeonghan wanted to be a cook and he really wanted to observe and maybe learn the techniques and skills of the man in front of him.

 

The man halted his squirming, showing a face filled with unease. But then he looked at his timepiece and sighed in defeat. He started walking and motioned for Jeonghan to follow.

 

“So, who was it that you’re cooking for?” Jeonghan asked excitedly.

 

The man glanced at him his face looking like he’s going to reveal something he shouldn’t have. “The Prince,” he said as he gauged Jeonghan’s reaction. “He loves apples.”

* * *

"WHAT IS A BANANA DOING IN MY APPLE PIE?!"

 

"Who was that?” Jeonghan whispered to the man, or _Seokmin--_ the name the man begrudgingly told him. They were crouching down behind an enormous cupboard beside the door of some luxurious kitchen after Seokmin pulled him down when they heard some yelling in the dining area. He knew they were in the mayor’s prized mansion, him having come here before to help cook for the birthday of the mayor’s daughter.

 

Seokmin’s head was buried in his hands and all Jeonghan can hear was a muffled “Kill me now, please.”

 

It didn't take a while before realization dawned on Jeonghan. The person yelling was the prince and he was mad as hell.

 

"I CANNOT TASTE ANY APPLES IN HERE!“ Another angry roar came from the other room.

 

Jeonghan pried Seokmin’s shaking hand from his right arm and crawled quietly towards the door. He opened it, careful in keeping the door from squeaking. From his spot he can see the left side of the long table but not the prince himself who he figured might be sitting on the other side. Standing on the sidelines was their mayor who was clearly sweating nervously beside several men and women who Jeonghan assumed was the prince’s servants.

 

"Where is Seokmin?” The prince said calmly. Yet somehow, Jeonghan's heart skipped a beat in fear. There was surely a silent threat woven in those words.

 

“Your majesty, he’s in the town cen—”

 

“Why the hell is he there?!” The prince shouted angrily making all of the people there including Jeonghan jump a little from surprise. He actually heard a small whimper from behind his back coming from Seokmin.

 

“Forgive me, Master. It’s my fault,” the mayor said stepping forward and bowing lowly. “I didn’t check my storage for enough apples. Now, Seokmin, your cook is out there diligently finding some high quality apples for your highness.”  The mayor bowed again. Jeonghan has seen the mayor in numerous town events and he has always been amazed by the mayor’s dignified demeanor at all times but right now all he can think of is  the mayor’s resemblance to a lost puppy.

 

The prince sighed, “Is he here now?”

 

“I believe he’s not here yet,” the mayor said as he glanced quickly at his back. It was a good thing Jeonghan was crouched down so lowly or else the mayor would have surely seen him. “But let me assure you master that I will make sure that the apple pie is ready once you come back from the festival.“

 

“The welcome ceremony will start in about thirty minutes. It will be best if we start preparing now, Master. I will accompany you to the town square,” the mayor said looking relieved that the prince has finally calmed down. He turned to the man beside him and said softly, “Taekwoon, you can prepare the carriages now. “

 

“There’s no need for that,” the prince piped up.

 

“Would you prefer if you ride on your horse, master?” his assistant asked.

 

“No, I wouldn’t need any of those.”

 

From below the table, Jeonghan can see the prince kick his chair back a little and lift his feet from the ground.

 

"I’m not going there. I lost any motivation,” the prince said in a bored tone followed by a yawn.

 

“But Master, the people are waiting for you. The townspeople have prepared so much for your arrival. It will be a waste if you—”

 

The prince raised his left hand stopping the mayor. “Taekwoon, prepare my room. I’m going to retire for sleep.”

 

“But Master, the King will get mad—“

 

“You would tell him?” The prince said in a mock tone.

 

Jeonghan can’t see the prince’s expression but he can see how quickly the blood drained out of the assistant’s face. He bowed quickly and said, “I’m sorry, Master. I won’t.”

 

“Very well. I’m going.”

 

Jeonghan swore to all the star gods out there that he tried to control himself but when the prince added a “who cares about them” comment, all of his inhibitions wore off.

 

“What the fuck you childish piece of dead toenail, are you kidding me?!” Jeonghan said not caring about anything anymore. He remembered how his brother, his parents and all the townspeople prepared for the prince’s arrival. And all of it will be ruined by the immature prince himself. He stood up, swaying a little bit but quickly regaining his balance

 

“You are the prince! You can’t just back out because there are no frickin’ apples in your pie! You want some apples? Then here,” Jeonghan crouched down quickly grabbing an apple from his basket and throwing it to the prince with enough force that he can manage.

 

“AHHHHHHH!” The prince screamed as the apple landed straight on his forehead. Jeonghan can't help but smile.

 

“Who are you?!” the prince asked hands still covering the spot where the apple hit him. He had his left hand placed on the table to support himself. He was obviously dizzy, with the way he was swaying slightly. And as if he can’t take it anymore, he flopped down on his chair again.

 

“I’m a Jeonghan, a Lutiora citizen, and I won’t tolerate any of what you. You are the prince, you are supposed to put the people’s needs before yours,” Jeonghan said chest puffed out and lip pursed within his teeth. He was quite struggling to hide the amused expression from his face.

 

“NO, WHO. ARE. YOU? Who are you to do this to your Prince? Who gave you the right?” The prince yelled and Jeonghan swore he can hear him growling at the back of his throat.

 

Seokmin appeared beside him. His face was pale white and he had this scared look as if silently saying that shit was about to go down. The servants were also looking at him quite weirdly.  And he wasn’t sure if they were accusing or out of pity.

 

The prince breathed hard and slow. “Whoever you are. The moment I stand up make sure your kneeling down or else…”

 

“Or else?” Jeonghan stood his ground but beside him, he can hear Seokmin whisper-yelling to _stop what you’re doing_ and to _just kneel, are you an idiot just kneel_.

 

The prince removed his hands from his face then brushed his bangs giving everyone a good look of his seething face. And Jeonghan’s breath, it stopped short for a moment because they haven’t taught in school just how good-looking the prince is.

 

Their eyes met. Jeonghan was amazed by the intensity found in them as if it can make anyone yield before him using those eyes. They were ash grey—set in a bored manner but the depth he can find in those making up for it. It was if they’re inviting Jeonghan to uncover more of it, that there’s so much more to it.

 

He became distracted when the prince’s lips curved upwards into a deeper frown. He was clearly offended. Finding out that the one who dared to challenged him was a commoner wearing old robes and was still standing with a smug look on his face.

 

For a moment, the prince just looked at his eyes not saying anything as if he was studying him. The former tilted his head to the side and brought up his hands to cradle it. And Jeonghan should really start the monologue about responsibilities and respect and all that stuff that he prepared inside of his head but the prince’s gaze kept him there. He took all of his strength to escape because really, he should not shut up just because someone was attractive. He directed his eyes at his feet and took a deep breath preparing himself.

 

However, when he did look up again, he was caught off guard with the playful smirk that replaced the frown on the prince’s face. There’s a look in his eyes that he can’t quite pinpoint. They were not on Jeonghan’s face anymore. Instead they were on his feet travelling upwards to his old robes, a few blinks on his face and then stopping on his—oh wait, why was he looking at his ear?

 

Jeonghan who was confused, looked at Seokmin for an idea on what was happening at that moment. However, he too was looking at the side of the former’s face. His eyes were wide as if he’s too shock to comprehend what he was actually seeing.

 

Seeing his expression made Jeonghan grab his ear but instead of finding something there, he felt a painful sensation particularly on his wrist.

 

“AHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!” he shouted surprised. And then it hit him, the smell of burnt hair. He grabbed a fistful and struggled to examine it.

 

And he almost fainted, mouth drying up and heart sinking into his stomach.

 

Because it’s tip was burning! Not exactly on fire but prickling—some of the strands were actually curling on itself because of the heat.

 

“Somebody help me please!” Jeonghan said panic rising up to the highest notch. He jumped around not caring what he looked like. The mayor, the servant’s and even Seokmin remained planted on their position with panicked faces not daring to help him and go against the prince. On the corner of his eyes, he can see the prince doubling over in a soundless laughter.

 

_How dare he._

 

He ran to his side and grabbed the glass of water in front of the prince.

 

He held his breath and then poured the water over himself. He closed his eyes hoping that he that the coldness of the water will calm him because he has never been this angry until now.

 

When he opened his eyes all he wanted was to throw a thousand of apples more toward the prince because his majesty was there having a full blown laughter which he accompanied by an excited pumping of fists on the table.

 

"YOU!” Jeonghan shrieked. “I’m sure you can’t use your _peritia_ to harm someone!”

 

The prince looked at him with a smirk. He got another glass of water, looked at Jeonghan dead in the eye and poured it over the latter. “You missed some.” The prince grinned.

 

“How dare you!” Jeonghan shrieked. “How the hell did your mother raise you?!"

 

“Easy, kitten. You’re insulting my mother right now. Or as you call her, the Queen of the Fire Nation.”

 

Jeonghan blinked twice, comprehending what the hell he said. And yeah, he remembers. There’s certainly a rule out there forbidding anyone to insult the king and the queen.

 

“I changed my mind. Prepare the carriages. This night isn’t over yet.” Prince Mingyu said as he turned towards Taekwoon.

 

“Make sure he comes.”


	2. Aquila

Jeonghan sat awkwardly on the carriage seemingly out of place. He was sure he was in the middle carriage out of probably ten carriages that accompanied the Prince who was in the last, the only one covered fully in gold.

 

He was still wet—the servants dragging him immediately and not letting him dry up to push him into one of the carriages to join the prince’s convoy towards town. When they commenced moving, he noticed how he was placed on the most extreme end of the carriage, a gap present between him and the servants who were chattering excitedly. He understood them because of course, no one wanted to get close to a dripping person. What he can’t take was the way some of them glared at him like he committed a very grave sin. He knew he didn’t do anything wrong. It feels unfair how it seemed like they were siding with the Prince.

 

He was shivering and he wondered why the royal family couldn’t afford a roofed carriage. The cold night breeze was like a slap in the face making his teeth chatter.

 

He just wanted to go home. He didn’t understand why he had to go with these people. He can escape the moment they reach the town, leap off to a tree, a high wall or something. But with the way the Prince acted and used his _peritia_ on him, he was sure that all eyes would be on him all the time.

 

So he decided to just suck it up, hugging himself as he glared at some spot on the floor. The night would be over soon and he can fly off to his happy place.

 

It was fine but when they reached the entrance to the town center, his mind automatically turned into haywire because he just felt so exposed. He was on the edge and the people from the thick crowd expecting the Prince had a perfectly good view on him.

 

And he can see it, how some people would scream the name of the prince but then halt for a second, squint their eyes as if they can’t believe what they were seeing and then scrunch their forehead because _what is commoner doing in the royal parade._

 

And when he thought that it couldn’t get any worse, he heard an excited “It’s Jeonghan!” from the sidelines followed by a series of whos. And finally a loud and booming, “Its Jeonghan, the long-haired son of old Geonmu!” Jeonghan might as well die from embarrassment.

 

When they reached the venue, they were escorted towards a raised platform. Jeonghan was made to stand at the back together with the town officials who looked at him weirdly. From there, he can see everyone’s expectant faces. He became relieved because it seemed like everyone has lost his or her interest on him. The effect of the prince’s presence was extraordinary.

 

The prince wasted no time, going immediately at the front and waving to the people. His smile was bright and cheerful as if he was a completely different person Jeonghan met a while ago. He seemed friendly and approachable, truly a people’s man. And Jeonghan was enamored. Almost.

 

The prince started his speech. But instead of listening ,Jeonghan took the time to find Chan from the crowd. It wasn’t really difficult because somehow his brother was able to squeeze himself into the layers of people and stand at the very front. 

 

Chan was listening intently to the Prince. So Jeonghan waved his hand to catch his attention. When their eyes met, his brother waved at him excitedly. And he waited for a worried and a questioning expression from his brother's face. What he got, however, was Chan pointing aggressively towards the Prince and a reprimanding look that seemed to question why he was not listening to the speech. Really. His brother and his great love for the Prince.

 

So he begrudgingly listened to him--on the way he buttered up the Lutiora citizens and covered his words with fake glaze and honey. 

 

“However, I have something to apologize for,” the Prince stopped for a moment as if deep in thought. “I just found out how there were some who were not satisfied with my lead.”

 

“There is none!” someone from the crowd screamed and the Prince gave him a grateful nod and a proud grin. Jeonghan rolled his eyes at the back.

 

Suddenly, the prince looked at him with a slight smirk. “One of your brothers here,” he said as he gestured towards Jeonghan “has made me really bothered as he has come up to me and said that I, as well as the Queen have come short with our respective responsibilities. So I wanted—“

 

What more of the Prince’s words were drowned by a series of loud protests from the audience. There were shouts, of _It’s not true, Prince!,_ _You’re excellent_! _The queen is marvelous_! And then a lot turned to Jeonghan with accusing glares and daunting frowns and a chorus of “HE IS LYING!”

 

It was overwhelming and Jeonghan blanked out not knowing what to do. _Because what are you supposed to  do when the whole town thinks that you betrayed them?_

 

He looked at the prince with terrified eyes, but Prince Mingyu was already being escorted down the platform after bowing down.  He wanted to say something, to defend himself from the outrageous lie but all he managed was a weak “stop!” because he can’t breath properly—his breath intake going into short and fast paced cycles. He was frozen at the spot, vision becoming blurry.

 

 “Hyung!” a voice that stood out amongst the onslaught of angry groans cracked him from his reverie. Somehow he was able to track Chan behind the bushes  on the side of the platform. “Over here,” his brother mouthed.

 

He willed his feet to move and when he was able to, he ran quickly towards the shade of the trees and grabbed his brother's wrist. He lead Chan rapidly towards the inner maze of the forest and tracked it with impressive familiarity. He never dared look back behind his back.

* * *

* * *

Jeonghan emerged from the maze of trees. It was a good thing that he was able to stroll in the forest and escape his brother’s worried ramblings. He was thankful for his brother’s presence but there were times when Chan slipped and indirectly lecture Jeonghan about what he said to the Prince. Right then, there was no better thing than silence that can give comfort to him. 

 

The air still felt nice and it was still effective in making him feel better. Nonetheless, he was exhausted because of today’s events and he can’t wait to finally reach the comforts of his bed. He wondered how his parents would react and he prayed to the gods that their love for him would overcome the embarrassment he caused to the family.

 

He was threading down the slightly narrow pathway, from time to time kicking a stone or picking up a dry leaf to crunch in his hand when he heard a weird nose. At any other time he might have dispensed it because really the forest is full of strange animals. But it was different this time, because it came with a strange feeling. And especially at this night, when the thick clouds cover the moon and the night is very dark and he relies heavily on his senses other than sight, there is the looming feeling that the noise came from something really close behind him.

 

He halted heart sinking into his stomach, as he believed what his senses were telling him. And sooner than he thought, He actually felt a tap on his back. He whipped back, setting himself in a defensive stance. It was a person. A tall person.

 

“Thank me.” The stranger said in a bored tone.

 

He squinted at the person trying to make out who he is. He recognized the ash grey eyes. It was Prince Mingyu.

 

_What the fuck…_

 

“Thank me.” The prince repeated.

 

_What the hell is he talking about?_

 

“Huh?” Jeonghan blurted out.

 

“And I’m pretty sure you should bow to me first, since you know, I am the Prince.”

 

Jeonghan immediately bowed while trying to comprehend what the hell was happening at that moment. At the process, he caught sight of the prince's enormous gold carriage hidden behind the trees. He wondered if the Prince has followed him and waited for him to come out of the trees or if it was just a coincidence that they met there.

 

“Wait, thank you? What for?” Jeonghan asked confused.

 

“You got the town’s attention, as well as mine. It must be the dream of an ambitious Aries like you.”

 

Jeonghan looked at the Prince trying to find a hint of joking and mocking at his face but he was serious and he had this proud stance in him. Jeonghan wanted to laugh because _Is the prince even real?_

 

He bowed lowly. Then looked at the Prince putting as much hatred on his eyes as he locked the prince into a long staredown. “I’m going your majesty. I think you needed to rest now since it must be your tiredness that lead you to such ridiculous assumptions. I hope you have a goodnight.” The hardness on his voice contradicted what he just said. He bowed again and turned around towards home leaving the dumbfounded Prince alone.

* * *

 

“Are five silver coins a day okay?” the woman shouted over the noise of the market.

 

“Okay!” Jeonghan replied immediately.

 

“Then you can start now.” The jolly looking woman who looks like she has little time on her hands said in a rushed tone. “Get that vegetables out of that cart and arrange them here.”

 

Jeonghan immediately rushed to the cart and gathered as much as he can with a determined face on.

 

He went to the display stall with a skip on his step and then he stopped.

 

Because the storeowner, who had his son beside him that was eyeing him suspiciously, looked not so jolly anymore.

 

“Are you the son of Geonmu?” the woman asked him harshly.

 

Of course, they’d throw him that question. He was a fool for thinking that he’ll be able to dodge it this time. He was job hunting since yesterday and all stores he went to won’t hire him because they recognized him as the town betrayer. The one who made the town looked ungrateful towards the Prince that they loved so much. He was sure he was more than qualified for the jobs but the stores won’t risk hiring him thinking that they will disrespect the royal family. If only he can explain.

 

Jeonghan nodded without hesitation. He can’t deny his father who remained supportive of him despite the commotion.

 

“Please look for another job.” The woman ordered him without even much consideration.

 

Jeonghan bowed at her and turned around. The gods must be punishing him now.

 

Instead of searching for another, he went back home. He was tired and he was almost sure that his search would be futile.

 

“Mother,” Jeonghan sighed when he got home “they hate me,” he complained.

 

His mother turned her back from the food she was cooking and looked at him lovingly. He didn’t deserve it.

 

“Its okay, Jeonghannie. I’m sure they’ll forget soon.”

 

“But I can’t find a job. And I’m sure I won’t be able to. At this rate I can’t have money to go to academy soon.”

 

“Jeonghannie, we’ve talked about this before. You don’t have to work. You’re father and I have saved enough for your education.”

 

“But still… I’m sure I need more since we are quite far from the academy. I think I should ride a horse or something. Moreover, I think there are a lot of miscellaneous things to pay for. I heard there’s a special clothing to be bought,” Jeonghan rambled on. “Aish. The gods must hate me.”

 

His mother remained quiet at that moment and Jeonghan knew that he has a point.

 

“That’s it!” Jeonghan stood up abruptly. “I’m not going to the academy.”

 

“YOON JEONGHAN!” his mother turned around just as fast. “You are going whether you like it or not!” she said wide-eyed and shocked.

 

“But mother, I will stop just for a year. I promise I will go next year.”Jeonghan replied in a tone that almost sounded like a whine.

 

“Jeonghan.” Her mother hesitated. But Jeonghan can see that she’s already considering it.

 

“And my _peritia_ … It doesn’t even show yet. It will be useless if I go now.”

 

Academies were designed to train everyone and enhance their _peritia_ into their full potential.  They also advise people which profession they can make use of their _peritia_.

 

And that did it. Her mother knows that _peritia_ is a sensitive subject for Jeonghan and him bringing it up meant that he was really serious about it.

 

“Okay. I’ll tell your father. But next year, alright?”

 

“Alright.”

* * *

 

“Son, have you picked which academy you’re going into?”

 

“Yes, father.” The prince replied.

 

“Finally.” King Namgyu sighed. “Where?”

 

“Lutiora.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Hm.” 


	3. Aries

It was a bright morning. But the prince was already in a sour mood.

 

He was on a raised platform, which apparently was constructed especially for him. The academy’s authorities were ecstatic when they learned that he chose to go there that they organized an extravagant welcome assembly especially for him.

 

And so he was forced to sit down on a chair too small for his tall frame to watch a parade for his entertainment of supposedly the best students exemplifying their “impressive”  _peritia_.

 

What a boring show. These  _peritia_  can’t even compare to what he can do.

 

Generally, people of the fire nation possess the same  _peritia_ —the ability of touching fire. A gift from the Sun God  that appears usually when a person turns eighteen, sometimes a little earlier, sometimes very late, sometimes not at all. People go to academies to develop these given  _peritia_  into skills, into something of use in the nation’s industries, and sometimes,  _peritia_ were optimized for merely showing off.

 

Of course there are lucky ones. Those who receive more than the basics.

 

And Prince Mingyu was one of them, and everyone who knows of him and of his powers would say that he is the luckiest of them all. Perhaps, he really was a god’s favorite.

 

Not only can he touch fire. He can generate it. Out of thin air.

 

Just imagine his parent’s surprise when he accidentally put the castle gardens into fire when his  _peritia_  appeared as early as when he was thirteen years old in the middle of him throwing tantrums.

 

He was bored as hell but the thing was not only him, but the entire student body was required to attend the assembly.

 

And he had this burning urge to see him. The long-haired boy who had somehow infiltrated the his maze of a mind. To say that he was obsessed would be an overstatement. But the man staying on his mind since that night was something.

  
There’s a tug on his chest. He didn’t know why but it seemed like he was robbed off of something. He wanted to see him to get back what it was. He wanted an explanation, anything on why he didn’t get the respect or even the recognition from him. He was his Prince for fuck’s sake.

 

But he wasn’t there. And it’s giving him headache.

 

He  already scanned the rows of orderly arranged students at his front searching for that particular boy. To think, he can easily spot him since he is the only person he knows with purple hair (another reason why he wants to find him. Why does he have purple hair when pitch black hair was glorified here, he wondered.) But he repeated it the second time, putting more effort in observing the facial features of each in case the boy dyed his hair color differently. And he have to endure it, the many times he’d accidentally made eye contact with the people and he’d have to see them freaking out or something. If only he didn’t need to keep his composure, he’d gladly glare at them.

 

He didn’t even dare finish the event, everything becoming unbearable the moment some freakishly tall guy accidentally put an ornamental plant on fire. He motioned for Taekwoon and signed to him. His servant nodded. Taekwoon went on the platform and bowed down to everybody while he went down. His servant can make an excuse for him. He’d done it many times before.

 

“Give me the full lists of the people who go here,” was his greetings when he barged into the headmaster's room. He demanded it, hands outstretched towards the headmaster, a frail and weak looking old man with shoulder length jet black hair set in a half ponytail.

 

“Prince,” he said standing up from an enormous mahogany chair and then bowing lowly. “First of all, welcome.” The headmaster offered him a smile and suddenly he wasn’t looking so frail anymore. His smile was confident, an expression of a man with a year’s worth of wisdom to back him up.

 

“Excuse me for not being able to properly welcome you in your arrival. There is quite a lot of work especially now that the news of you desiring to go here has travelled far and wide like a plague. When the people heard that you chose our academy, even the youth from the other towns made their way here. We are trying to accommodate—“

 

“The list,” the prince interrupted in a firm command.

 

“Apologies your majesty. I’m afraid I can’t fulfil your request,” the headmaster stopped and looked at him as if studying him “unless of course, you have an acceptable reason.”

 

“I being the prince isn’t good enough for you?” the prince said stubbornly.

 

The corner of the headmasters lip thwart up into a slight smirk. “Forgive me but the academy's files are not meant to be seen by  _students_.” And when he saw that he was going to complain once more, the other added “but you can tell me what your concerns are and I might help you.”

 

"Jeon Wonwoo, does he go here," the prince threw in his bestfriend’s name randomly so as a start so as not to arise suspicion.

 

“He doesn’t.”

 

“Jeonghan? The son of Geonmu. How about him?”

 

Unlike the fast response the headmaster gave him in response to the previous name, he was given an alert and curious stare. There was a bit of hesitation before the headmaster shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid he does not go here."

* * *

 

"It's the first day of school."

 

Prince Mingyu, disturbed from his reverie, looked up to see his carriage driver looking at him with teasing eyes. The glint on his eyes was brighter than the reflection of the sun's rays on the Sagittarian emblem pinned on his hat.  The prince glared at him then gave him a questioning look.

 

"I don't know how that concerns you."

 

"I'm just curious, that’s all, on why we're going around this vast town when you're suppoised to be in school." He paused as he made a turn around a corner towards an area that has significantly more trees. "Are we looking for the long-haired boy again?"

 

"Finding him on the road that night was just a mere coincidence. It's  best if I get acquainted with this town since I'm going to stay here for a while."

 

"If you say so." His driver turned at him again. "But I see him over there picking persimmons. Should I stop?"

 

The Prince gave his driver an annoyed stare then he raised his hand.

* * *

He walked towards the boy looking confident while silently having a war with himself and contemplating all of his life choices. He was a prince for fuck's sake. He shouldn't be chasing some boy in the middle of a forest.

 

He stopped when he got nearer because how does one actually get a person, a common person at that, to turn his attention to him. The boy was on tiptoes on a high branch of a tree reaching for a bundle of fruit on a much higher branch.

 

He settled on using his  _peritia_  once again, contemplating for a second if he's going to burn the boy's hair again, and then deciding the last second to turn his attention to the  branch the boy was aiming at. In a matter of seconds, the clump of fruits fell together with the branch leaving a thick black smoke from the part where it broke off.

 

It was amusing to watch the boys face morph from pure concentration to confusion, to alarm because of the smoke. The boy shifted his eyes left to right finding the cause of what just happened and from his panicked state, the boy caught his eye .

 

He was surely surprised. It was almost comical how his knees buckled at the same time his eyes widened. Then he swayed, going out of balance, his hands grasping for some available branch to hold on to. But there was nothing. And the Prince knew what would happen next.

 

He ran immediately towards the tree with a mission to stop the fall. But what he witnessed made him stop on his tracks.

 

Because the boy intentionally twisted his body to fall head first leaving the prince to wonder if he’s stupid or not. But then, he reached out his arms and in some kind of a graceful swing, used a thick branch on the way down as a leverage to flip himself.

 

He was expecting him below holding out his arms to catch him. But then just before the boy reached him, the latter smoothly hooked his legs on the last branch on the way down, the fall ending with him in an upside down position, his thighs up to his torso dangling and his hair flowing and swaying down freely.

 

He did not know if it was pure coincidence or if the boy accurately calculated the exact time when to hook his legs on a branch. But somehow they ended up with their heads on the same level, in a kind of a yin and yang position.

 

Their heads were close. Too close that their noses were almost touching. Too close that he can feel the warm breath of the boy on his forehead.

 

The boy was  _glaring_ at him and there was a deep crease on his forehead from frowning. And as if it has a mind of his own, Prince Mingyu’s right hand reached up in attempt to smoothen it out.

 

But then the boy exhaled loudly causing his hands to fall limply by his side again.

 

_“What are you doing here?”_

 

In the middle of his attempt to answer the question and form a coherent sentence by trying to catch the words on his mind that he can’t seem to grab a hold on, Prince Mingyu figured that he was holding his breath.

 

He turned around almost too quickly thinking how badly he wanted to escape from that place. But his feet remained planted on the ground. His left hand went up to brush his hair frustrated, the other went to his chest, clutching it because suddenly, he was just too tired with the way his heart was beating too fast.

 

There was a clump of emotion on his chest and it was the first time Prince Mingyu did not know what it was. He was always so sure of himself.

 

He tried not to think about how his legs felt like jelly the moment the boys face came too close to his and he got a good look on his slightly parted lips that looked too soft for his own good.

 

He was nervous, that was for sure. The boy almost fell. The adrenaline was surging through his veins. Yes, that must be it.

 

And he was angry. He must be angry. He is the Prince, for fuck’s sake. The commoner was in no place to throw him a question so harshly like that.

 

He composed himself and turned back around frowning. He stepped back to provide enough space for him and the boy.

 

"Get down," he said in a firm command.

 

The boy just stared at him. Still glaring.

 

“That was an order.”

 

Jeonghan did unhook his legs but not before rolling his eyes. He flipped into an upright position and without missing a beat bowed lowly. Too lowly that his forehead was almost close to the ground.

 

“Are you mocking me?”

 

“Not at all your majesty. It is only right that I give the utmost respect to the most precious man in this nation next to the king, a fundamental person who makes the nation stand, the who behind the growth of the crops, the bloom of the flowers…"

 

“I have no time for false respect. Tell me why aren’t you in school. Surely, you’re of age to go there.”

 

The long-haired boy was visibly surprised. The glower in his eyes going away to give way to confusion.

 

“I don’t know how that concerns you.”

 

He said it like it was an obvious fact, like the prince was stupid for asking the question.

 

And it irked him reminding him of the reason why he wanted to see him in the first place.

 

The prince walked towards him, footsteps heavy and uninviting.

 

The close proximity was dangerous and the Prince can feel the beat of his heart going into crescendo again. Before hesitation takes it place, he brought his hands up to his hair, and engaged him in long stare down.

 

He was towering over him and he was amazed by how small he looked beside him. The long-haired boy was wearing a fierce expression but he did not miss the fearful sparkle on his wide eyes.

 

When he pulled out a strand behind his ear, the boy visibly flinched and his lips parted for a gasp. The boy raised a trembling hand and tugged weakly at his wrist.

 

 _Really._ The boy had the nerve to stand up against him yet he gets scared so easily when he hasn’t done anything yet. He pinched his nose pretending to be irritated when he felt a smile forming on his face.

 

“Stop…”

 

“I see you still haven’t learned your place. Remove your hand from my wrist if you don’t want anything other than your hair  on fire.”

 

The boy immediately detached his hands.  “I’ve already told you. Using your peritia to harm anyone…”

 

“…is against the rules. I know,” he finished for him.  “I’m not going to harm you. I was merely teaching you a lesson.” He created a slight sizzle as he lightly tugged on his hair. The boy closed his eyes in surprise.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

His hold on the hair faltered as the boy’s eyelids fluttered up. There was a slight liquid forming at the corner of his eyes.

 

 _“What do you want?”_  The boy spat as he took a step a back.

 

“I’ve asked you a question and all you did was mock me.” 

 

“Your majesty, I was merely curious on why you are asking something irrelevant.”

 

“You must remember that I am your Prince. You are under my family’s rule. You must answer when you are asked.” The prince stressed as he took a step forward trapping the boy against the tree.

 

When the boy saw what was happening again, a resolve formed in his eyes. "I didn’t go because I have no money! Are you satisfied now?" the boy all but shrieked at him. It surprised him making him trip and fall on his butt.

 

"Hey!" 

 

The boy scoffed at him, tilting his head up smugly and before he knew it he was leaping up the tree. The boy looked at him for the last time. 

 

"I'll start respecting you as a Prince when you act like one."

* * *

 


	4. Cassiopeia

“Hey!”  
      
Jeonghan stopped chopping vegetables and turned his head towards the man who called him. He found the haggard looking assistant cook walking towards him with a frown. 

 

“Be careful with the kitchen utensils!” the cook yelled over the clanking and crackling in the busy kitchen of the Prince’s mansion.

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and went back to his chore. He tried to handle the dishes more gently. He sighed, frustrated. Because just what is he doing there?

 

Jeonghan recalled the afternoon he went home from the unlucky meeting with the Prince. He remembered the grim expression of his father upon his arrival and the look he and his mother shared when they delivered the news. A servant of the prince has come to their house and announced his order. Jeonghan must report to the Prince’s mansion the next day as he will be a part of  his servants.  
    

Their neighbors told them that it was good news and that he should be happy for he can serve the prince and atone for what he did. _What exactly did he do?_

 

His parents were the most worried. And his mother almost went to the mansion to protest until Jeonghan said that it was okay and that he can take care of himself. They let him go telling him to write to them everyday and report everything that has happened to him.  
    

Now Jeonghan was part of the busy kitchen preparing for the arrival of the King and the Queen. He was told that they will come visit to check on the Prince’s situation on his new home. 

Jeonghan wasn’t sure if he should feel honored or not.

* * *

 

To say that the queen was ethereal was an understatement. Jeonghan stood there together with the line of servants with his mouth agape as he ogled at the Queen who was then currently spooning soup into her mouth while listening to Prince Mingyu’s ramblings about his week. She was neither delicate nor dainty. But she has this certain grace about her, strong charm that fit her sun-soaked skin and the firm muscles on her arms. Jeonghan was then reminded how she was a star’s daughter—that of the tip of Orion’s arrow, the sun god’s greatest and most faithful warrior.

 

As if she became aware of someone staring at her, the queen raised her eyes to meet that of Jeonghan’s amazed ones. For a moment, she just held him in a long eyelock leaving Jeonghan to wonder if he’s worthy of even looking at the queen. And then she smiled.

 

“What is he doing here?” the queen asked the headservant of the mansion while gesturing towards Jeonghan. “Isn’t he too young to be in here?” She said with a thick accent.

 

The headservant, as well as Jeonghan was surprised by the question. The former looked at the Prince not knowing what to answer her.

 

“He’s poor. So I did him a favor.” Prince Mingyu announced smugly.

 

The queen looked at his son reprimandingly then at Jeonghan. “Boy, are you supposed to go to the academy?”

 

“I decided to just go next year, your majesty.” Jeonghan bowed after answering.

 

The queen glared at the Prince once more and motioned for Jeonghan to come near. The Prince answered him with a pout.

 

“You would study, with Mingyu,” she stopped for a moment to raise her hand when Jeonghan was about to oppose, a gesture scarily similar to that of his son.  “You can still work here after school if you want. But please know that the royal family will do its best to provide for the Fire nation citizens.” 

 

As if hooked by the Queen’s spell, Jeonghan nodded his head immediately.

* * *

Jeonghan balanced the two plates of cut apples and a plate of frayed chicken on his hands.  He walked through the maze of hallways in the mansion while cursing Prince Mingyu and his big appetite. It was frickin 1 am. He should be asleep, not serving some bratty person.

 

When he reached the Prince’s room, he cursed him once more while figuring out how to knock on the door. With no other choice, he flipped his hair, spread his arms to protect the plates, and bumped his forehead on the hard mahogany. When there was no response, he bumped it again using more force while leaning his body to the beat. On the third one however, the door opened and suddenly, there was no mahogany that met his forehead. Instead, he stumbled forward into thin air towards something softer than the mahogany yet still firm. There was a fluff of something that framed his head and he opened his eyes to see what it was.

 

He was met with the Prince’s face dangerously close to him and he realized that his face landed exactly on his bare chest, a part not covered by his fluffy sleeping robes.  He choked and immediately tried to stand up on his own. However he found out that he was trapped by a pair of arms secured around his waist.

 

He widened his eyes the same time Prince Mingyu widened his. The prince might not also realize what he just did. He immediately removed his hands and released Jeonghan from his grip.

 

With a flustered look, the prince stepped aside to let Jeonghan pass. “Put those on my desk,” he ordered.

 

Jeonghan awkwardly shuffled inside the prince’s enormous room. It was twice bigger than his own house. What made him more surprise however were the enormous amounts of books placed on shelves lining up the wall. _Who knew that the prince love to read?_ The prince had a huge metal intricate metal bed placed at the center and at the side of the room was a glass case the size of his own room. He wondered what that might be for.

 

He then carefully placed the plates on the desk. He was about to leave when “Stay for a moment.” the Prince said.

 

He turned around while silently wishing that the Prince was not crazy enough to order him to feed him. He found the prince slouching on the bed—his current position exposing more chest than necessary.   
    

“What?!” Jeonghan snapped embarrassed.

 

“You must be ecstatic about going to the academy.”

 

“Why are you so concerned about how I feel? Stop assuming things. You don’t know me.”

 

“An Aries should feel that way.  Get off your high horse and be thankful.”

 

“I will forever be grateful to the King and Queen.” Jeonghan said emphasizing the last part. “But let me tell you Prince that a person is more than just his sign.”

 

“Is he?” the Prince said amused.

 

Jeonghan struck by the Prince’s mocking tone turned to leave. 

 

“Stay. You are not yet dismissed.” The Prince said immediately. “On Monday, you will wait for me on the courtyard. I should go there with my horse already prepared and my things already set. Remember that when we reach the academy, your status as my servant will not be removed. Understood?” 

 

Jeonghan nodded unwillingly.

 

“You can go.”

* * *

Jeonghan was about to fall asleep standing up when the Prince finally exit out the front doors. He was waiting there for 30 minutes and he wondered if he can even do this everyday. He was so frickin tired.

 

“What are you waiting for?” the Prince asked after jumping onto his horse, a breed made for royalty. Its mane was gold; an intimidating shade Jeonghan would never dare touch.

 

Jeonghan stood there not knowing what to do. Sensing his confusion, “What? Do you think I’m going to let you ride with me? Hurry up to the stables and get a commoner’s horse. On your way there, ask a stable boy to accompany us so someone can look after the horses when we’re in the academy.” the Prince ordered him.

 

The long-haired boy glared at him before running towards the stable. He led the first horse he can find outside and approached a man tending a horse. He noticed the exceptionally large Sagittarian ring on his hand.

 

“Oh! You’re here? I can’t believe the Prince actually got a hold of you. We’ve been looking for you a lot of times!”

 

“Really?”

 

The man nodded enthusiastically. “He was immensely obsessed with you! It’s quite fortunate that you’re here now. I guess there will be free afternoons for me now.”  
    

“Good for you mister. It’s the opposite for me. He highly dislike me. I guess it became his mission to make my life difficult.”

 

Before the man can even reply, they were interrupted by  a loud yell from the Prince asking him to hurry up.

* * *

The Prince yelled at him for the fifth time pushing Jeonghan to his highest limit.

 

“If you yell at me one more time, you frickin' brat, I will run you over with this stubborn horse!”

 

“Don’t you dare raise your voice at me, I will burn you!" The prince shouted back at him. "Have you never ridden a horse? This is unbelievable." The Prince scolded him.

 

“I know, I know. Stop pressuring me! It’s not my fault your horse won’t move!” 

 

“Okay, but consider this…” the Prince  came closer to Jeonghan. “WE. ARE. LATE.”

 

The Prince was actually right. It was his first time riding a horse. And it was the most nerve-wracking moment of his life. The moment he placed his butt on the saddle, the horse started trashing around like it has been possessed. Even Prince Mingyu and the stable boy who was asked by the Sagittarian driver to accompany them was surprised at the horse's strange behavior—the former even giving him an accusing glare as if he has caused it himself. Fortunately, the horse stilled the moment he yelped too loudly when he thought he was about to fall.

 

Now, the horse won’t move and Jeonghan was stuck on the bushes with the horse while trying to endure the prince’s constant yelling at him. He looked at the stable boy who was obviously amused with the whole exchange, with pleading eyes. 

 

“Okay, okay, get off your horse. You can ride with me," the stable boy said. Jeonghan immediately went down and ran towards him who was also on a  royal horse which he was supposed to take for a monthly run. This one had a sleek metallic black mane, was bigger than that of the Prince and was easily the most beautiful horse Jeonghan has ever seen.

 

He bowed multiple times first as gratitude and then prepared to mount the horse on the spot behind the stable boy. 

 

"No, sit in front of me. So I can hold you better,” the stable boy said quite weirdly.

 

“What?” 

 

“It’ll be safer that way.”

 

“…Okay.”

 

Jeonghan then mounted the horse with his help. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Prince Mingyu starting to move after quietly watching the exchange between the two.

 

“Are you ready? Hold on, we’ll be going fast.” The stable boy said the same time he gathered Jeonghan into his arms. If Jeonghan’s going to be honest, it was a little tight and felt uncomfortable, with the boys hands almost buried within his robes. But he knew that he meant well so he kept mum. 

 

On the way there, he acquired a lot of information from the boy who just kept talking to him and asking him a lot of questions. He told him that his name was Jaewon. He also found out that he was three years older than him. Jeonghan really tried to listen attentively out of politeness but when the boy became too specific—even telling him which part of the mansion his room can be found, as well as the time he takes a bath, he felt uncomfortable and just treated his ramblings as a constant buzz in his ears.

 

He just took the time to observe the Prince who remained quiet the whole time. And based on his facial expression, he must really be annoyed.  If he didn’t hate him so much, Jeonghan would definitely feel guilty. Nonetheless, the Prince still has the aura of someone regal. He was attractive, very much so. And if this was a different situation, he would surely gush about him to Chan. The way was riding the horse, with his hair swaying freely in the wind reminded him of his childhood dream of meeting a true royalty. 

 

It was a great irony however that right at that moment, all he wanted was to get away from him.

* * *

Jeonghan was confused. He didn’t know what being a servant in school entrails. So when he entered academy’s majestic metal gates together with the Prince, he didn’t know if he’s going to follow him or not.

 

Luckily, the Prince pulled him away behind some fire glass statue. He handed him a spherical silver metal the size of a big pebble.

 

“This thing will heat up when I need you to do something. Follow it and always be attentive.” The Prince ordered. Before  Jeonghan can even reply, the Prince already walked away and left him in the midst of unfamiliar faces.

* * *

Jeonghan sat on a branch of a red pine tree and observed his surroundings. There was so much fire. It was just the start of classes yet students were already enthusiastic to show off each of their _peritia_ to their peers. No wonder there were a lot of guards, who specialize on toning down fire, patrolling the academy. 

 

It bothered Jeonghan, knowing that he can't join them.

 

Building independence, it was the academy’s motto and Jeonghan was so scared at the prospect. It was just explained to the newcomers on the assembly how it was their responsibility to learn. In their first year, students are expected to learn the same basic things and then as they reach their second, they can specialize on a preferred skill based on their _peritia_.

 

Every quarter of the first year, students are given a checklist on things they should master. And then they get tested at the end of each. They will get another checklist with harder tasks on the second quarter and so on. Their scores on each test will greatly influence the category in which they will be placed in their second year.  
 

The catch however is that they will be the one responsible in picking classes, the number of classes they will be taking, the professors, as well as the schedule of classes. There were absolutely no rules. It is up to the student to organize and attend classes that he thinks will help him fulfill his checklist.

 

The headmaster had told them that it will be a great opportunity to get closer to the older students as they can give them a lot of advice.  
   
 

 _Great._ Jeonghan thought, _A lot of socializing._

 

Suddenly, he felt a sudden jolt when the tree swayed a little. Jeonghan looked down and saw that two ladies has lain down on the ground with their backs against the trunk. One had a short black hair and was wearing a common Lutiora citizen robe while the other one had a fiery red hair knotted into a tight intricate bun. She was wearing a sleeveless satin dress that tightly hugged her body. There was large cut out in the middle that fully exposed her tummy. 

 

"Lady Nayeon,  how was your trip?”

 

“It was really really tiring. But father just got me a new carriage, so it made a little bit more bearable.  You never told me how hotter it is here. I had my servants tweak my clothes a little to fit the weather. How was it?” she streched out her arms above her heads to flaunt her clothes easier.

 

“It is really beautiful, Lady Nayeon,”

 

Suddenly the red-haired girl got up excitedly and kneeled down before the other girl.  “You know who else was really beautiful?” She asked her as if she’s telling her a secret.

 

From his spot, Jeonghan can see the short haired girl turn red a little.  

 

“The Prince!” Lady Nayeon squealed which was then followed by a giggle. She sighed dreamily and proceeded to lie down again.

 

“It was the best idea to go here! I’ve seen him this morning and it took all my will to not jump on him and just kiss him!”

 

“Lady Nayeon!” her companion whisper-yelled at her as if truly embarrassed by what she said.

 

“But that has to wait for the future when I’m I’ve settled myself as his lucky partner.  I am well aware of my competition. Even brother has a great interest on him too but too bad he is going into a different academy.  Have you done what I asked you to do?”

 

“Yes, Lady Nayeon. I’ve list down all the _Red Gems_ who went here. I am sure that they did so to be closer to the Prince.”

 

 “Good.” She patted down her head. “Can you mention some? I might recognize some of them.”

 

But before Jeonghan can listen to it, he heard the familiar sizzle beside his head. _Fuck._

 

He looked around and saw the Prince standing beside the tree with his hands on his waist. He was still glaring at side of  Jeonghan’s head. Not a second after, the smell of burnt hair reached Jeonghan's nose. Knowing better than touch it, he sent a pleading look to the Prince. _What?_ he mouthed to him.

 

“I told you to be attentive.” The Prince said too loudly that even the students around can perfectly hear him.  Jeonghan knows that the two ladies under the tree have heard him too, so he leaped quietly from the tree before they discover that he was eavesdropping at their conversation.

 

Jeonghan widened his eyes when he realized what the Prince meant. He rapidly dug for the metal ball buried in his pockets and felt the heat emanating from it on the part pointing to the Prince. He finally figured how it works. The metal ball acts like a compass telling the direction on where the Prince is located.

 

“I’m sorry! I will take note of it next time!”

 

The Prince scoffed at him. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for you under the sun for two minutes.” The prince then threw him his bag containing his things. It was good Jeonghan has such quick reflex. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go! I’m tired.”  
    

Jeonghan shuffled quickly beside the Prince completely not aware of the annoyed glare sent to his direction by the red-haired girl.

* * *

When Jeonghan reached the courtyard the other day, Jaewon was already there smiling brightly at him. He noted that there were only two horses prepared so he guessed that he will have to ride with him again.

 

The moment he stood beside him, Jaewon launched into another one of his ramblings. It was still really early in the morning and Jeonghan was really not up for it so he closed his eyes and wondered if he can get himself more sleep. It’s no wonder he was so tired when the Prince literally asked him to grill him some chicken at midnight. He didn’t even want to call him Prince right now. He’ll just call him by his ugly name Mingyu because he frickin hate him so much.

 

He was so good at ignoring Jaewon that is until he heard him say “you’re pretty” and “I like you” in the same sentence.

 

Jeonghan opened his eyes fully hoping that he will find him joking. Yet he find him with a completely serious and sincere expression, it was almost funny.

 

“We’ve literally just met yesterday.” Jeonghan said in a monotone voice, not even gathering enough energy to make his point across.

 

“Still, we can know each other better. We can go somewhere later when you get back from the academy. We’ll have fun!” Jaewon said with an expectant face.

 

When Jeonghan said that he was tired, he meant that his mind was just half functioning so he just quickly shook his head without putting in much thought. “I’m really sorry. I’m not interested.” He said followed by a yawn.

 

After he said that he heard him stomp around and when he opened his eyes again, he found him in front of him with a scary face on. Scarier than the most scary face he has ever witnessed on Mingyu. 

 

“Who do you think you are?” Jaewon asked with so much hatred in his voice. He felt a painful feeling on his left shoulder when Jaewon unexpectedly stab it with his  finger.  All of sudden, Jeonghan was wide-awake with how fast things have escalated.

 

“Look at your surroundings. Everyone in this town hates you. Even the people from the mansion do. And most importantly, the Prince detests you,” Jaewon spat at him. “Be thankful that I even took interest in you!”

 

Jeonghan froze on the spot. He didn’t expect that kind of treatment from Jaewon. He honestly thought that he was the first friend he made at the mansion. So even when he saw the Prince strutting down the courtyard towards his horse, he remained frozen on the spot.

 

“Do I need to burn your hair again?” the Prince asked him after settling down on his horse and seeing that Jeonghan still hasn’t moved an inch. 

 

"Here, let me help you get up the horse.” He turned around to see Jaewon already settled down on the horse with a bright smile.  He noticed however that the anger is still present in his eyes. He figured he was putting up a show in front of the Prince.

 

So Jeonghan decided to also put on his brightest smile because he figured two can play at his game. He won’t let a fake person affect him. He grabbed his outstretched hand and mounted the horse. At the process, he noticed the Prince looking at him quite weirdly.

 

Just after exiting the gates, Jeonghan immediately regretted his decision as he can feel Jaewon taking advantage of the situation. His hold of him became tighter and Jeonghan can feel his hands brushing his arms a lot of times. His head was close to his, too close that he can feel his warm breath on his cheek.

 

For someone who refuses to tolerate any wrongdoings and injustice, Jeonghan was not able to do anything to stop it. He has never been in that situation ever leaving him a with a blank  idea on what to do. He has never been consumed with so much power that he felt so little and powerless.

 

Jeonghan has never been thankful when they reached the academy.  Jaewon finally loosened his grip on him. Yet before he can even get off the horse, he felt something moist touch the back of his neck. He turned around to find Jaewon with a dark smile that will surely haunt him for a long time and the realization that he just kissed him.

 

“See you later.” He whispered to him.

 

It was only after entering the gates that Jeonghan was able to feel his legs. He realized he was shaking.


	5. Cepheus

Prince Mingyu was in a wonderful mood. He was settling in quite greatly in his new home. It has a great view of the lake, had a lot of apples, meaning an unlimited supply fit for his liking, and of course, he had the mansion to himself.

 

But he would never admit that one of the reason of his delightful state was the presence of a fair skinned boy with a long hair.

 

And if anyone asks him why he brought the boy into his mansion, he would just brush it off, make a lie, or not say anything at all. Because his reason was a selfish one and something he himself can’t understand fully. Contrary to the mass’ speculations that Jeonghan was there so he can be punished, it was because of something more self-centered. To calm the weird tug and to satisfy the unreasonable pull he was feeling towards the boy.

 

Of course, there were some instances where he can be called cruel, especially on those midnights, when he comes up with the demand for the boy to cook for him. He was not gluttonous prince; like the boy would mutter the moment he comes to his room, his hair disheveled and his sleeping robes all crinkly. His unreasonable demand for apples when he first met him was simply powered by his annoyance when his servants lied to him to cover their incompetence.

 

He calls the boy at night, to see him, observe him, to follow his instincts.

 

To simply put it, his current object of fascination was the boy whose way of thinking the Prince can’t seem to grasp.

 

Considering that, he should already not be surprised when he found Jeonghan red faced and flushed with fear  when he was  _exceptionally_  happy and smiling just a while ago when he turned  to him just after passing through the academy’s gate.

 

But it greatly bewildered him. Unconsciously, the Prince’s eyes flickered immediately around the area looking for some kind of danger. He pulled the boy away towards the shade of the tree with more force than he intended to. Acting on instinct, he moved his body to act as shield.

 

“What’s the mat-“

 

The boy slapped away the hand tightly holding his elbow and choked a sob.

 

“Please,” the boy looked at him with pleading eyes. “Not now.”

* * *

 

The day was still meant for exploration of the academic grounds but the Prince believes he is already adapted. He already strolled around area, greeting each unexpecting commoner he meets with a slight bow (He believes it is good for his image as a Prince). Now, he was practicing his skills on an empty hall. Yet he was intensely distracted. Each flare of his fire reminding him of the smell of burning hair.

 

Finally, he decided that he shouldn’t wait anymore. He stood up and followed the metal ball he retrieved from his pocket. It was actually a two-way compass, an information he decided not to tell Jeonghan

 

On his way there, he was met with a girl with fire red hair, wearing an especially short dress. He immediately noticed the red band on his right arm. He gave her a polite smile. One expected from a prince.

 

The girl bowed at him. “It’s a great day today, Isn’t it? It surely is a fine weather for a casual stroll.”

 

He remembered her from a ball the Royal Family once hosted. She was Lady Nayeon, a _Red Gem_ from the City of Flagroz.

 

“I’m sorry. But I have more important appointments to attend to.” The Prince answered shortly as he bowed his head lightly.

 

He found Jeonghan alone at the tree, the same one he was sitting on the day before.

 

“Jeonghan!”

 

The boy was surprised with his name being called. He immediately went down looked at the Prince questioningly.

 

“I’ve been calling you.”

 

Jeonghan suddenly jolted as if woken up from a reverie. He dug up from his robes the sphere that was now warm. He looked at it guiltily. It then shifted to the Prince, his gaze looking almost too pitiful.

 

“I apologize deeply Prince. I’ve just been… distracted.”

 

Prince Mingyu scoffed. “This is the second time. If you don’t have anything better to do than slack off then you’re better off uneducated at the mansion.”

 

The Prince was waiting for him to snap at him like he always do after being reprimanded yet it didn’t come. Instead, the boy was looking around but him—his eyes shifting from left to right.

 

 Suddenly, as if remembering something, the boy’s hands went up to his hair in an attempt to cover it. “Please don’t burn my hair again.” He pouted.

 

The Prince was caught off guard by the action. The boy was surely not being himself. He reminded him of a kitten, one he has always wished to possess

 

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go.” The Prince said instea

 

“I’m sorry… but a mentor just asked me something… an errand,” Jeonghan bit his nails. “Yeah… an errand. I can go by myself later.”

 

“I highly suggest that you think over who you are serving for.” He said to him as he threw him his bag. “Let’s go.” He then turned around without waiting for his response.

* * *

 

His distance was a good 2 feet away from Jeonghan who was stalling behind him yet he can feel the boy  shaking. He looked backed at him to see him looking at Jaewon with alert eyes and if Prince Mingyu’s not mistaken, with a hint of fear in his eyes.

 

Prince Mingyu mounted up the horse the same time Jaewon walked towards Jeonghan. From the corner of his eyes he watched the two interact.

 

“Had a good time at school today?”  he asked Jeonghan who was then scowling at the stable boy. “Let me help you with Prince Mingyu’s bag.”

 

“There is something… important in that bag.” Prince Mingyu interrupted stiffly just before Jaewon can take a step closer to Jeonghan and reach his hands towards him.

 

“Come here and give it to me.” The Prince ordered the long-haired boy who then immediately made his way at the side of the royal horse.

 

“Actually, make yourself useful and hold that beside me during the ride.” The Prince added when Jeonghan held the bag in front of him like an offering. The boy lowered his hands and looked at him questioningly.

 

“What are you waiting for? Hurry up and mount the horse.” The prince said finally but without meeting his eyes.

* * *

 

Jeonghan felt a great sense of relief with the given order.

 

The prince was certainly not a smooth horse rider. He was speedy and reckless. Like when they meet a turn on the rocky road, the prince would stretch it out and turn his horse the last second, or when they meet a bump ahead, the prince would not avoid it like any sane horse rider, rather he would intentionally guide his horse there. Jeonghan figured that the Prince love the adrenaline, the risk and the speed.

 

 Yet Jeonghan felt very safe even if he was swaying and bouncing behind the Prince. He looked back behind him, and surely Jaewon was nowhere in sight. He figured they were quite ahead by such a long distance.

 

At one moment, immediately after they almost missed a turn and Jeonghan was so sure they’d crash against the trees, they were met by a fallen bush. He thought that surely the Prince was not too stupid and he would stop for a second to find a way around the it. But he was wrong. The Prince even increased his speed. Jeonghan had no other choice than to close his eyes and hold on to the Prince’s waist. In no time, they were flying, eliciting a loud shriek from him.

 

“You are such an idiot! What the hell are you doing!?”

 

Suddenly the horse halted in the middle of the road prompting Jeonghan to shriek again after his body was thrown forward from the suddenness.

 

“What did you just say?” The Prince turned back to him as if he can’t believe what he just accused him.

 

“You are an idiot. Who even drives a horse like this?”

 

Prince Mingyu scoffed in disbelief. “That’s rich. Coming from someone who doesn’t even know how to make a horse move.”

 

 _“I was fucking scared.”_ Jeonghan yelled at him with more emotion than he intended to. He wasn’t meant to say that. Yet he was tired of the confrontation—of all the things that happened that day. Somehow it felt like he was not only talking about the horse incident, but also what happened earlier that day. He badly wanted to tell someone about Jaewon, about the fact that he doesn’t feel good and that he badly needed to puke and that maybe he should have done something to show Jaewon that he’s not someone he can mess up with.

 

Somehow the Prince seemed to realize it also with the way he looked at him. And Jeonghan hoped that maybe, the Prince can assure him that he’s safe and that it’s okay. But then the Prince’s next words were “Then maybe you should stop being fucking scared of everything.”

 

He should have expected it from the Prince but it still felt like a huge blow to Jeonghan. He got off the horse then threw the bag towards the Prince with force greater than the one he used with the apple the first time he saw him. He wiped down the tear that escaped from his eye, frustrated.

 

He then bowed down to him just to be contrary. “See you later at the mansion, you’re majesty.” He turned around and leapt off to a tree. “Asshole” he said loud enough for the Prince to hear.

* * *

 

“You can go now.”

 

It caught Jeonghan off-guard. It’s just 8 pm, yet the Prince was already in bed ready to sleep. Usually the Prince would order him around and would tell him to do even the most trivial things like rubbing off a permanent stain from the corner of the wall or arranging the pebbles on his vase by color until 10. Sometimes he thinks that the Prince would order him around just to piss him off.

 

The tension was heavy in the air—the confrontation that happened earlier still lingering in the air. The Prince was strangely quiet, reading a book after telling Jeonghan to arrange his set of books on the shelf alphabetically.

 

Jeonghan would admit to himself that he was exceptionally disrespectful earlier. While travelling to the woods he tried to reflect and view the situation through the Prince’s perspective. Being a future leader, and an Aries at that, that Prince must have been taught to be fearless and strong growing up. Jeonghan felt guilty since he knew to himself that it will also be the same advice he would give to himself.

 

And he even called the Prince _asshole._ Jeonghan wants to punch himself.

 

Jeonghan stalled beside the door for a few minutes because just as much as he wants to tell himself to be brave, he is a baby who is still frickin’ scared of Jaewon. The servants are still lingering outside at that time and there’s a huge possibility that Jaewon’s waiting to ambush him outside. The Prince’s room is the only place at the mansion wherein the stable boy can’t go in.

 

Jeonghan was disturbed from his thoughts when the Prince cleared his throat.

 

“I didn’t brought you here to watch me sleep.”

 

Jeonghan’s face turned red at the suggestion. “It’s not that! Stop assuming things. I just saw a dirt on your glass case, I can wipe it off, surely.” Jeonghan said with faked enthusiasm.

 

Just before he can retrieve his tattered rag, the Prince spoke again. He looked at him with a kind of softness Jeonghan has never seen before.

 

_“I sent him away. Go rest.”_

 

* * *

The next morning was as strange as the night before. Even though there’s a new stable boy to accompany them, the Prince decided to keep the previous seating arrangement saying that there’s something within his bag that needs special care.

 

There was also a distinct change on the way he rides the horse. It was still fast and reckless but it was more bearable than yesterday.

 

When they reached the academy, they were met by the two ladies Jeonghan accidentally eavesdropped to other day. The shorthaired girl which he remembered as Jungyeon was wearing the same robes as before. Meanwhile, Lady Nayeon was wearing something more intricate. Her dress reached the floor and there was a long slit that decorated it at the side. She was very elegant and beautiful.

 

Both girls curtsied the moment the horse stopped. Immediately after, Jeonghan noticed Lady Nayeon’s eyes travelling downwards to the Prince’s waist. He followed her eyes, and that’s when he realized that he was unconsciously clutching the Prince’s robes. He turned red thinking what that bold action might imply.

 

To increase his embarrassment, the Prince decided to speak up. “Maybe, you should let _the Prince_   breathe.”

 

Jeonghan frowned wanting to slap the Prince’s back. Seriously, it wasn’t even tight and he must have only hold on to him because he was too fast. Jeonghan immediately released his hold.

 

“Prince Mingyu, it has reached my knowledge that we have picked the same classes.” The Prince raised an eyebrow at her. “ It would be a pleasure if we can go together towards the Fire Transfer hall.” She gave him a bright smile.

 

“It would be lovely.” The Prince replied.

 

Jeonghan cringed behind him. _He is so fake_ he thought.

 

He then jumped down, bowed down goodbye and proceeded towards his own class without looking back. He was so nervous. Since he can’t still do anything with fire, he picked the most basic classes. He just prayed to the gods that he’ll learn something from them that can help him on the quarterly tests. He was already sure he would flunk the tests but at most he wished not to have a zero so as not to embarrass himself completely.

 

Almost all classes that he picked were leaning on theoretical so Jeonghan just needed to bring out a pen and paper to take down notes throughout the day. His last class however, the one he dreaded the most was the only one that needed actual fire skills.

 

When he reached the hall designated for it, he also found out that it was intensely popular seeing the amount of people filing in inside.  When he entered the room, he found the reason why. The Prince was sitting at the center of the benches beside Lady Nayeon who was sporting a smug smile. Their eyes met for a fleeting second and Jeonghan froze for a second.

 

After taking a seat at the farthermost left, Jeonghan observed his surrounding and saw that everyone had his or her attention on the Prince. Some were giggling while some just observed his every action, even the rise and fall of his chest.

 

“Sigh… Gone were the times when students pick a class based on their strength and passion. I wonder why he even go here.” A fair black-haired boy suddenly took a seat beside him. Jeonghan just stared at him.

 

“Wait, don’t tell me you picked this class because of him, too.” The boy asked him suspiciously.

 

“No, I hate him.” Jeonghan answered shortly.

 

The boy laughed and then held out his hand. “Seungcheol, its already my third year. but apparently this course is essential for what I wanted to do so I need to take it.”

 

Jeonghan shook his hand. “Jeonghan, first year. I completely know nothing.”

 

Seungcheol laughed at him again. “Don’t worry, maybe I can help—Wait,” Seungcheol’s eyes turned into slits and he moved closer to look at him closely. “Aren’t you the Prince’s servant??”

 

There was no point in denying so Jeonghan nodded.

 

“Ohhh. Everyone’s been talking about you. You hate the Prince, hmm tells me what kind of master---“

 

“Wait, what did you say? Everyone’s been talking about me?” Jeonghan said suddenly attentive.

 

Seungcheol nodded slowly as if scared of Jeonghan’s sudden change of demeanor.

 

“What are they saying?” Jeonghan hissed.

 

“Okay don’t get mad at me, because this definitely didn’t came from me. And oh, please don’t explode, but everyone’s saying how you’re taking advantage of the Prince and that you’re boldly touching him even without his consent.”

 

Jeonghan choked on his spit. “WHAT.”

 

“Guess that’s not true then.”

 

The last part was somehow true. But Jeonghan had a lot to say about that.  However, just before he can proceed to a very long rant, a stubby woman wearing neon orange robes emerged from the doors.  She was holding a pile of paper too high that it towered her. Jeonghan just sank down his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

The woman placed the paper on the desk at the center and proceeded to stand in front of it.

 

“Good day, darlings!” she paused and swept her eyes on the faces in front of her. “Maybe we could use a little smile, don’t we?” She said almost too enthusiastically. There was a collective groan from the students that followed immediately. But Jeonghan can see everyone cracking a smile.

 

“You…” Jeonghan focused his attention back on the woman and found her pointing at his direction. Jeonghan looked behind his back and saw no one. Jeonghan looked at her again and saw her eyes directly boring at him. “Yes, you. The boy with the long hair.” Jeonghan pointed at himself somewhat unsure. “You can try a bit more, honey, can you?”

 

Before Jeonghan can even react, the woman was already focused and joking with the other students.  He scoffed in disbelief and then scowled even more just to be contrary. He heard Seungcheol chuckling beside him and before he knows it, there was a finger on the tip of his lip. He stared at it questioningly and then he felt it stretch his lip up.

 

“Lighten up.”

 

“Now that you said that, the chance that I’ll be doing that just dropped to zero.” He glowered at him.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, my sweet angels, but I won’t be teaching this class.” The woman spoke loudly again over the excited murmurs. “The headmaster himself is in charge of this class.” There was a collective gasp heard in the room. “But he is not here at the moment.”

 

She went to get the pile of papers on the desk. “But worry not! He made sure to leave some work for you.”

 

She then proceeded to give the nearest student the pile of papers. “Pass it around and make sure that you get the one with your name on it. The instructions are already written on there. Make sure to follow it, okay? You can go once you get yours.”

 

Jeonghan wasn’t even able to fully inspect his cardboard (he figured it was one after receiving it.) when he felt a sting of pain on his thigh. He felt down his robes and found the metal stone. He grabbed it thankful that the temperature was already receeding. Holding it, he understood what the Prince said. There’s just a certain section of the metal ball that was hot. Nodding to Seungcheol goodbye, he followed it and surely he was directed to the places where the horses can be found. He saw the Prince patting down his horse.

 

“Hurry up. I’m tired and bored.” Jeonghan wasn’t that surprised to hear that from the Prince as he was such a grumbler. What made him stop on his tracks though was the presence of Lady Nayeon beside him. She was red all over and her arms were clenched into fists on her side. She curtsied in somewhat unwilling fashion and hurried down the other direction.

 

“You offended Lady Nayeon.” Jeonghan said matter-of-factly immediately after they settled down on the horse and they started moving. The horse started gaining speed but the Prince remained quiet.

 

“You were so nice to her earlier this morning though.” Jeonghan added. He had his hands on the back of the horse and he was bouncing like crazy on his seat. After what he heard earlier about himself being talked about, he figured there was no way he would hold on to the Prince again. There are times however, especially when there’s a bump on the road when he just can’t control it and his forehead would bump on the Prince’s back.

 

“Why are you such a fake person though.” Jeonghan muttered softly but mostly to himself.

 

Instantly, the horse came into a sudden stop pushing Jeonghan to thump his forehead into the Prince’s back with a much greater force.

 

“Ouch.”

 

The Prince then sharply turned his head to the side a little. Jeonghan was suddenly rewarded with flashbacks of his hair burning and he made himself look smaller.

 

“Go on. It seems like you have a lot to say about me.” The Prince said in a low tone but it was unexpectedly calm. It disturbed Jeonghan more and he slapped himself on the inside for not being able to keep his mouth shut.

 

Jeonghan pursed his lips. “You’re scary.” He muttered in a little voice.

 

“Can you please enlighten me why. I believe I have been in my best civil behavior in your presence.”

 

“You’re always frowning.”

 

Unexpectedly the tip of the Prince’s lips turned up and Jeonghan was able to witness a little smile. “At least I was never called out by a Professor because of it.” There was a hint of teasing in his tone reminding Jeonghan of the earlier incident in class.

 

Jeonghan reddened embarrassed. He then figured it was the right time to give the Prince a slap on the back. However, halfway through it, a pair of hands locked on his wrists.

 

What happened next made him widen his eyes with the suddenness. The Prince looped his arms completely around his waist pulling himself closer towards the former. _It was almost like he’s hugging the Prince._

 

“Hold on tight. You’re forehead hurts me.”

 

And then they were flying through the rocky roads again.


	6. Circinus

Jeonghan leaped down the tree and went back to the mansion. It was just unfortunate when he learned that even the cool breeze wasn't able to calm his nerves. He was restless since morning, walking back and forth down the mansion to distract himself from the weird heaviness he was feeling. It was a lazy day as the Prince was not there at that time. The King’s servants fetched him that morning. He heard from the mansion maids that there will be an event in the castle and the Prince’s presence is a must.

 

For the fourth time, his feet directed him in front of the Prince's chamber. He's already fixed everything inside, dusted every visible surface, and smoothened out the sheets and curtains. Yet there was still an urge to enter. Somehow, he can breathe more easily inside and he can stop fidgeting and biting his nails.

 

Jeonghan likes to think that he's just used to the surroundings inside as he spent most of his time there during his stay as a servant. Familiarity is one thing that soothes him.

 

He sat on the bed and fiddled with the corner of the pillows nearest to him. He brought it on his lap and hugged it. It smelled of floral soap and when he buried his head on it, he was met by the scent of the Prince, strong and inviting, that it felt like he was back to the time he rode behind him on the horse. He was in the middle of long sniff when he realized what he was doing. Surprised by his actions, he threw the pillow away and shuffled down immediately outside.

 

Afraid that someone might have seen him, he looked around for anyone that might have witnessed it. _He was so so embarrassing._ He didn’t even know what pushed him to do that.

 

"There you are!" the end of the corridor was Gaeun, the head servant's daughter, looking relieved.

 

She shuffled towards him. “Hurry! Pack for two days worth of clothes and wait outside the mansion!" She squeaked in the middle of short breaths. She might have been running around the mansion trying to find him.

 

Before Jeonghan can even ask why, Gaeun watched him with curiosity and spoke in a tone full of wonder.

 

"The Prince asks for you."

 

* * *

Five hours after, Jeonghan was still sitting in the carriage.  His surprise when the Prince's very own personal carriage driver emerged at the front of the mansion was nothing compared to the shock he’s seen on the faces of the servants that saw him leave. Apparently, unworthy people weren’t allowed to ride it. And based on the murmurs, Jeonghan was one of those undeserving people.

 

But then much to their dismay, they weren't able to do anything about it as the Prince specifically said to fetch him with it. Jeonghan wondered if the Prince remembered his issue with riding on horses.

 

Sooner than he expected, the carriage  driver informed him that they're approaching the castle and that its best to get ready. He peeked through the window framed with what seemed like gold and silver to observe where they were.

 

And then his breath caught short on the view that welcomed him.

 

His eyes laid on what seemed like fireballs the size of carriage wheels floating in the air at the distance. They were very bright--radiant and sparkling, a stark contrast with the gloominess of the dark night. There were plenty of them, scattered around in a random fashion that it seemed like Jeonghan was looking at a fire rain on freeze motion. 

 

"Are those fireballs really floating?" Jeonghan asked in astonishment, not believing what he was seeing.

 

"Yes, courtesy of the Air nation queen," The carriage driver answered amused by Jeonghan's reaction. "She made the fire float as a gift when she visited years ago," he added tone smug with the carried information.

 

Jeonghan stared at it, mouth agape thinking that not even a moment in his entire life did he imagine he will see something as majestic as that. He squinted and he was able to make the outline of the castle at the very center of the grand ensemble.

 

But then, as they come nearer he felt the weird tug again. His heart beat faster and all of a sudden, he felt agitated and _he didn’t even know why._ The long ride suddenly felt too much and the speed of the carriage was suddenly too slow. He’s normally a very patient person but at that moment, he felt like running by himself to the castle because he just wanted to get there as fast as possible. 

 

"Mister, can you please hurry up." He was almost surprised by the desperation he heard from his tone. He wondered if it was the fireballs that put a spell on him.

 

The carriage driver looked back at him questioningly but complied nonetheless.

 

When they arrived, there was someone waiting for him on the courtyard probably a maid sent by the Prince to get him.

 

"The Prince's room is in the left wing--"

 

It was impolite but he didn't let her finish. He ran quickly towards the castle and navigated through the maze of corridors and halls. He already knows where he is as he already gave him the directions. The metal ball on his hand has started heating the moment he stepped down from th carriage.

 

Finally, Jeonghan reached the enormous double doors. He didn’t even bother knocking. Heart hammering in his chest, he entered with the same urgency as that of an eagle in action.

 

The first thing he saw was the Prince himself; still wearing the clothes he left the mansion with, already halfway his room towards the door.

 

"Did you feel it too?" were the first words the Prince uttered. He said it carefully, unsure.

 

Jeonghan nodded, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

The Prince thread the remaining distance between them, stopping when there's only a foot separating them. The prince expression mirrored his. It was of wonder and realization mixed with relief.

 

Jeonghan reached over, wanting to make contact. His fingers tugged the front of the robes of the man before him. Suddenly, he was flooded with emotions, too unfamiliar to even make sense of it. What he knows he was longing for him all along. And he was the cause of his anxiety.

 

It was when he tried to understand that feelings that reason took over.

 

"I'm... I'm sorry." He squeaked retracting his fingers. A million of questions emerged in his mind. _Why was he feeling that way? What was even happening?_

 

He saw him bring up his hands also as if he wanted to touch but he stopped midway. Somehow, it feels like they both new, that there was something wrong with the action.

 

"What is happening?" Jeonghan said bordering hysterical. It unnerved him how he wasn’t in control with his actions.

 

The Prince looked lost too and Jeonghan knew that he was frustrated based on the way his hands clench and unclench at his side.

 

_Does he really feel the same way I’m feeling? I just want to be closer..._

 

For a few seconds, they just stared at each other as if they can find the answer in each other's eyes. Then finally the Prince spoke,

 

"Rest for now. We'll consult the oracle tomorrow."

* * *

 

"There's no need for that. What happens in this room stays in this room. It has always been like that." The oracle uttered in somewhat staccato fashion after the Prince suggested conducting a secrecy pact. It was very dim and Jeonghan can barely see his face. However, it was very evident with the way he spoke that he was of old age.

 

The Prince looked at him with sharp eyes as if debating whether to argue or not.

 

"Then let’s start." He said his voice echoing in the big dome shaped room. There was nothing in it. Just a big table and a simple metal chair placed on the center of the room which the oracle was sitting on. On the table were various things, most of which Jeonghan hasn't seen before. Bordering each side were fire lamps and on the center was a wide metal tablet.

 

Jeonghan glanced at the Prince and in the dark with only the fire lamps giving light, the bags under his eyes were much more prominent. He wondered if he the Prince got any sleep last night. Because he didn't. He stayed up thinking, thinking and thinking.

 

"Pick your question very well. One is the limit until the next cycle of the moon."

 

_Only one?!_

 

He’s about to blurt the top question but stopped himself. It wasn’t his place to be that eager when the Prince was beside him.

 

There was a  few second of silence before the Prince spoke “Why were we feeling this strange…” He stopped for a moment as if choosing his words carefully. Jeonghan swore he can see some red tinting his cheeks. “…attraction to one another?” he continued.

 

 _Was it attraction?_ Jeonghan wondered. All he knows was that he yearned to be physically close and that seeing the Prince the night before lifted away the heaviness that was consumin him.

 

Wasting no time, the oracle rubbed his hands together then spread it like an eagle. He then gathered fire from the lamp with his hands and in a very fast motion, slapped them with great force down the table.

 

The oracle kept his head down as he hovered his hands on the tablet and moved them as if he's caressing it. A trail of red sizzling and hot appeared on the parts his hands reached. Jeonghan tried to follow the pattern but stopped shortly after his hands moved very fast it even made him dizzy.

 

Suddenly, his hands halted right at the very center. They were overlapping both hovering at a single spot.

 

A red star the size of his palm appeared briefly on the metal tablet below his hands. Then with no warning a burst of dust exploded from it.

 

Jeonghan covered his face for a moment to shield himself. He picked up a shrapnel from his lap and examined it. The fact it was a metal dust shocked Jeonghan. The force must have been too strong against the tablet.

 

When he looked up he found the oracle slumped down on the chair. He was breathing hard, as shown by the way his chest rise and fall deeply and the gurgling sound coming from him. Both his hands were weakly limping by his side. Jeonghan looked closely and saw that his eyes were actually open but the black part was missing. He panicked standing up on instinct to help the oracle. He then felt a tug on his sleeves.

 

"Sit down and wait.”

 

"But his eyes--"

 

"Stars have started aligning for you and him." the oracle suddenly spoke jolting both of them.

 

Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows not knowing what it meant but then he instantly knew it was a bad thing for when he looked at the Prince, he saw him looking angry.

 

"What did he--"

 

"That can't be. You and I... We both know of the prophecy. My path has already been laid out for me. And he," The prince glanced at Jeonghan "is nothing but a mere servant." He stood up, walked towards the table and leaned over until he was face to face with the oracle. "I command you to repeat your reading." he said tone leaking with authority.

 

But the oracle remained quiet. He looked solemn, as if there's no enraged Prince's in front of him demanding for answers.

 

"What does it mean? Can you explain it to me." Jeonghan tried to ask to ask the oracle himself trying not to take offense on the way he was addressed by the Prince. _There must simply be a way to understand all of this._

 

Surprisingly, the oracle's eyes which were then back to normal flickered on Jeonghans direction and stayed there. He looked really weak. And even merely opening his mouth seemed like a complete struggle.

 

"It is most unfortunate that I can do nothing morem my lord. This matter needs to be explained in full detail and I'm afraid I can't do that now. I have used up all my strength."

 

The Prince looked like he had a lot to say but then knowing he can do nothing about the situation, he stormed out the room before Jeonghan can even stop him. He followed him but before he can exit the door, the oracle's voice echoed throughout the room.

 

"Have strength, my lord." 

 

Jeonghan didn't know if it was an advice or a warning

 

...or why he was addressing him like that.

 

* * *

Jeonghan followed the prince down the trail towards the castle waiting for the right time to inquire about what just happened. He knew he was still mad based on the obvious tense muscles on his back so he  decided to just ask later when they reach the castle.

 

He followed him quietly up to his chamber hoping that they can talk peacefully inside. But then before he knew it the Prince has already stepped in locking the door behind him and leaving Jeonghan alone outside.

 

"Hey!"

 

Jeonghan rapped on the door with much fervor bur as quietly as he can thinking that it would be impolite to create noise in the castle.

 

"I refuse to be kept in the dark regarding this matter. Open the door!" He whisper-yelled.

 

_Nothing._

 

"Now." He said with as much authority as he can manage despite the irony of the situation.

 

He sighed when there was still no response. He knocked several times more in a useless attempt change the Prince's mind.

 

"Fine."

* * *

Jeonghan ended up in the kitchen, cutting vegetables to help prepare for the castle event. As if the earlier drama wasn't enough. He went down and found out that the guests would consist of the royal families from the four nations. It felt like he was in a dream, with so much things happening at such a short time.

 

The good thing was the people there looked so much friendlier. Or maybe they just weren’t aware of Jeonghan’s bad reputation in Lutiora. So until the Prince would stop being a child, he would just distract himself and blend in the hustling and bustling he found in the kitchen.

 

At one point while chopping down a weird vegetable Jeonghan has never seen before, the strange cook, he remembered as Seokmin, the one he encountered the night he met the Prince, appeared at the kitchen.

 

He was oddly excited. Skipping towards him after he spotted Jeonghan in the chaos of the kitchen.

 

"I can’t believe this! You are really here! I’m glad he didn't burn you alive!”

 

“Good, you too. I’m glad you didn’t get fired.” Jeonghan responded not really knowing what to say.

 

The cook flashed him a bright smile. “Of course. I’m outstanding.”

 

After that, he bombarded him with a lot of questions, just random things mostly about life in Lutiora, how he ended up as a servant and a student at the same time, as well as some gossip about the Prince. He was a chatterbox and Jeonghan tried his best to keep up to not offend the cook. Meanwhile, he watched him prepare the ingredients for tomorrow’s banquet. He was not lying he really was excellent in his craft.

 

“So, Did something happen at the mansion?" Seokmin piped up while heating a block of cheese with his own hands.

 

"Huh?"

 

"The Prince-- he was very strange when he arrived.” 

 

“Strange?” Jeonghan inquired.

 

“Normally, he would be very meticulous and rigid. Ordering something here and there. But then I’ve heard from the servants that attended him that he was very distracted, almost pliant. It’s quite funny because the youngins here were grumbling. They were worried the prince lost his touch. I suppose, they find his austere aura attractive.”

 

Jeonghan frowned at what he heard and then looked around him. There really were a lot of servants his age. It bothered him how some of them spent a lot of time with the Prince. Maybe they even witnessed his growth and of course knows a bunch of stuff about him.

 

“Err.. I don't know.” Jeonghan squeaked feigning innocence. “Maybe he encountered some terrifying animal on his journey" he suggested lamely.

 

"Maybe..." He said while adding some kind of herb on the cheese. “And now, I’ve heard he was forbidding anyone even his friends to visit him in his room."

 

"Really? He has friends?" Jeonghan snapped remembering all those moments he was mean to him.

 

Seokmin looked very offended as if Jeonghan just committed a very grave sin with what he said. “The Prince can be very difficult sometimes but he is very loyal.” He said in a very serious tone.

 

He then looked at the distance with a dreamy look. “I wish I have a friend like him." Suddenly Seokmin froze as if he just remembered something. Slowly he turned his head to Jeonghan's direction and smiled creepily. Without warning, he clung to Jeonghan's arm and sent him a pleading look. "Can you be my friend?"

 

"Uhhh...I guess so." He said at loss for words.

 

"Really?!” He exclaimed like Christmas came early. “I’m so thankful! I’ll surely send you apple pies later.”

 

“Okay wow thanks.” Jeonghan replied not believing his luck.

 

"Seokmin, what does it mean when your stars have aligned for two persons?" He asked not holding back anymore. _Fuck secrecy._ Seokmin’s already his friend and will be getting free apple pies from him. 

 

"Wait, have you been chatting up with old Doluk?” He clucked his tongue and shook his head. “That old man just can't hold back with the legends.”

 

"So there's a legend behind it?" Jeonghan asked getting more confused.

 

"Yes, apparently, alignment of stars haven’t happened in a million years. It's a big deal, basically. And recently he's been proclaiming that it’s already happening. Its weird."

 

"Well, is it true?"

 

“Who knows? But he's crazy. If I were you, I wouldn’t believe him. For all I know, he’s just gassing up the story to give false hope to people here in finding their soul mate. The young maids especially, love to hear his stories.”

 

"Wait what soulmate?!" Jeonghan exclaimed choking up on his saliva.

 

"Soulmates, partner for life, your other half, the jam to your toast, same things. Basically, the stars aligning is like stars conspiring with each other in shipping two people together. And  when I say together, I meant TOGETHER,” he widened his eyes to give it a dramatic effect. “All the stars; movements are then specifically done so that the two person can be together forever once they aligned at a certain time. Amazing isn’t it? Makes me think it’s very impossible.”

 

Jeonghan felt like fainting and puking at the same time. 

 

 _Thats why._ He finally understood the strong reaction from the Prince.

* * *

Outside, the world was once again enveloped into darkness but the Prince remained buried in his blankets. He just sent away that maid ordered by the King and Queen to fetch him. She said they have last minute instructions regarding the banquet.  The prince just called in sick and promised that he will attend to them first thing in the morning.

 

He was still deep in thought, repeating what the oracle said again and again in his mind. He wondered whether it was all just a mistake and somehow the oracle's age has affected his abilities. But still he was the best of his kind. People from far and wide has visited this place just to consult to him.

 

He considered its implication and the number of contradictions it opens. All his life he's been trapped by the great prophecy that imposed on and defined him. Yet somehow, the simple reading can manage to cancel all of that.

 

But then maybe, he just interpreted it wrong. That he'd just assumed everything and he just have to view it in a different perspective.

 

Despite all of this, there's this other part of him that wants to abandon this rationality and indulge his emotions. He still feels it, the weird tug and he wondered if it'll always be there. He felt up his chest, patting it softly in the hopes of untangling the unease. He remembered clearly when he heard the words from the oracle. Before the disbelief, for a second it felt like he was drowning on his own fire-- fierce and crackling, licking his insides and devouring his reason like a hungry lion. He has never felt more alive. Knowing that the boy was his other half makes the sparks more visible. As if he's been plummeted up the sky and he can see the fireworks upclose. He's his destined mate. _He is mine and mine all alone for the rest of time._

 

He sat up abruptly, putting a brake on the trajectory of the thought. It can't be. _They can't be._ He didnt even know the boy that much. And he didn't even to think that much to know that this will be a big scandal. And of course, the prophecy. Surely, the prophecy proclaimed by the Gods, holds more weight than that. The fire is dangerous and needs to be put out immediately.

 

He grabbed the metal ball on his bedside table and made up his mind. He will summon Jeonghan and free him. Everyone can get used to pain right? Soon, the tug will just be a silent buzz-- unnoticeable and buried beneath layers of denial.

 

He heat up the ball but then the first sting sent his heart down to his stomach.

 

_There was something wrong._

 

He stood up, alert. He quickly felt the ball and found the part where the heat concentrated. It pointed straight to his balcony and he had never been more confused.

 

He rushed down opening the glass doors and letting the burst of cold breeze enter. He then stared out at the darkness highlighted with orange light emanating from the fireball floating at the distance. In his hand, the ball told him that he has already reached the place where the boy is.

 

He stood there clueless, because no matter how much he looked around, he can't find a trace of him.

 

And then he froze. Dreading the idea that popped up in his mind.

 

Quickly he peeked down the railings barricading the balcony. And, yes, there he was, hair swaying crazily with the wind. Jeonghan was clinging on the wall midway from the ground and his balcony-- his arms  propped up on some ledge lining up the wall. It was not far from the ground but falling can surely cause serious injury.

 

_What was he thinking?!_

 

"Jeonghan!"

 

He saw him look up to him, eyes wide with fear. "Prince!" He was sweaty. He must have been straining to hold on the ledge for a long time.

 

"I miscalcuted my leap and missed my step and--"

 

"Tell me later. Where's your foot? Tap it on the wall." He yelled back.

 

Jeonghan obliged abruptly. Since it seems like the boy had little strength, he can only managed a little tap. He struggled to hear it closing his eyes and focusing on where the sound was coming from.

 

He then activated his _peritia_ tuning it to the high temperature enough to crack the rock wall in order to create a spot where he can place his feet. He prayed to the gods that he was targeting the correct spot near his feet or else...

 

In no time he heard a crack and he looked down to see Jeonghan shifting his position, the strain of his face now gone. The prince sighed in relief.

 

"Can you move back a little?" Jeonghan said breathless.

 

"Why? Just stay there. I'll get something to get you!"

 

"No! Just stay back!"

 

He didn't know why but he stepped back and waited. After a few seconds, a pair of hands appeared on the balcony ledge. After a few more shuffling, Jeonghan was standing in front of him, torso bent, hands on his knees, tired and gasping for breath.

 

Without thinking, he stepped forward and gathered Jeonghan into his arms.

 

"Don't you ever do that again. What were you even doing. Are you stupid?"

 

"I wanted to talk to you. And you would not open the door. And im not stupid! I've climbed higher walls than this. I just--" suddenly he stiffened.

 

The prince froze too realizing what they were doing. _He can't believe it. It all just seemed natural._ Awkwardly, he released Jeonghan from his hold.

 

He felt the skin on his face heating up. And he turned around abruptry in an attempt to hide it. "Lets get in. Its cold outside."

 

He sat on the edge of his bed and pat the spot beside him. 

 

"Sit here and let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI AGAIN!!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other fic Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki if you want a more lighter GYUHAN fic yay


	7. Corvus

Jeonghan looked so lost sitting on the bed, eyes flickering around the room as if taking in his surrounding. He was hugging himself tightly while tapping his foot on the hard stone floor.

 

"Are you alright?" the Prince asked.

 

"Yes. Just cold." The boy breathed out softly.

 

Slowly, he moved closer and put his arms awkwardly around Jeonghan, who turned to him with wide eyes at the contact. It was again a hasty move, yet at that moment he didn't stop himself. Tomorrow, it will be over. This will be the last. Like a final lick at the lollipop before the adults arrive and take it from him.

 

"Are you uncomfortable?"

 

"I..." Jeonghan's eye flickered from side to side, his fingers tangling and untangling on his lap. Finally, his shoulders relaxed and he looked up. "No."

 

They fell into silence just savoring the moment. Prince Mingyu’s hand lowered and stayed on the others waist. Jeonghan shifted under his hands clutching the Prince's robes. His head positioned directly beside the Prince’s chest where he can hear his heart beat loudly in a patternless rhythm. 

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door making the two jumped up in surprise. Quickly the Prince relinquished his hold on Jeonghan and stood up.

 

“What?”

 

“Master, you have to report to the King first thing in the morning. Also, the Queen wishes you to have a good rest tonight.”

 

The Prince relaxed from his alarmed state. “Alright, you can go now. See to it that no one disturbs me.”

 

When everything has settled down again, he looked at Jeonghan but did not sat down on the bed. Instead he walked down to a closet and retrieved a thick woolen blanket which he then proceeded to drop down on the long-haired boy’s lap.

 

“Cover yourself.”

 

Jeonghan complied and draped it over his shoulder and before he knew it, the blanket started heating up into a comfortable temperature. He looked at the Prince with a flushed face and found him staring at him with a weird look. He then remembered his purpose and why he was there.

 

“You… I’m mad at you.”

 

Unexpectedly, the Prince cracked a smile.  “And why is that?”

 

“You are not the only one who is part of this issue. I wish not to be kept in the dark. And I know you are the Prince and it is my duty to comply to whatever your decisions might be. But keeping me blind would do nothing in solving this problem.

 

…and I am not a mere dust that you can just brush off in this issue especially…”

 

“Especially what?”

 

Jeonghan blushed remembering what Seokmin told him about soulmates.

 

“Nothing. The point is you should tell me the problem so I can help with the solution.”

 

“On the contrary, I feel like you already know what the problem is.”

 

They fell into silence. And Jeonghan contemplated whether he should speak up and tell the Prince what he knows or he would just embarrass himself

 

“Is it true about the…” he looked left and right as if there was someone listening,  “the stars aligned for us.” Jeonghan squeaked.

 

“And I assume you already know its implication.”

 

“We’re destined” Jeonghan whispered.

 

The silence that followed was heavier and Jeonghan was afraid he got it all wrong. He found the Prince sitting at his couch with his eyes closed, his head resting on his palm. He looked tired.

 

“Tomorrow,” he finally started. “You will be going home to your parents.”

 

Jeonghan looked up confused. “Uhm. Why? Should I ask them something ? Should I get something from them?"

 

“You will go back home, Jeonghan.”

 

“… oh. You meant forever.”

 

Jeonghan really didn’t know what to say

 

“Is this the only option. Maybe we can ask the oracle again. Or we can consult other oracles from the other nations.”

 

“There’s no other option.”

 

“But this kind of thing needs proper thinking, we should first sit down—“

 

“Jeonghan, I don’t think you understand the situation,"

 

"Yes! I do!" He stood up, frustrated. He didn't spend his night overthinking about this just to be shut off. All his life was crafted by thoroughly thought out decisions. Ever since he met the Prince, it's like he strarted being handed by one-sided decisions. It was unnerving how he was not in control of his life anymore.

 

He wondered if it's the stars that were talking. That he was getting angry just because of this soulmate thing. His emotions has been up and about ever since the attraction started. It was so unfair.

 

“JEONGHAN.” He interrupted. “I AM THE PRINCE.”

 

The hurricane inside of him was still lashing out but he held it off.

 

“And you…” the Prince continued.

 

"Yes. I know I am a mere servant," he said voice shaking.

 

“We can’t be together, Jeonghan. Not even risk being close to each other."

 

“Prince, everything that’s happening doesn’t even make sense to me. But when you put it like that, I feel like its so simple.  

 

The Prince didn’t say anything. And Jeonghan decided that it was his cue to leave.

 

“It’s goodbye then.” He walked in front of him and bowed very low. “I am very thankful to you and the royal family for your help. I am going you’re majesty."

 

He was going to walk towards the double doors but then thought better of it. He then rushed towards the balcony and before the Prince can stop him, leaped over the railings.

 

“Jeonghan, no.” the prince warned behind him.

 

“No, I can. I can’t risk being seen coming out from your room”

 

He leaped down without another word. It was in fact a very high wall, one of the highest he’s ever jumped from. He closed his eyes and relished on the two seconds of cold comfort it brought him.

 

It wasn’t a clean landing and he reached out his hands to break his fall-the gravel and rocks digging into his arms when rolled over.

 

He looked at it noting the red marks it created. A drop of tear fell creating a mix of black and red when dirt and blood came together.

 

_It hurts._


	8. Cygnus

Still, Jeonghan wasn’t able to go home the other day.

 

The head servant of the castle got a glimpse of him going up the carriage and called him out. He got a lot of scolding-- the former saying how dare he use a carriage at a busy day like that.

 

The day passed in a blur. For the rest of the morning, he just helped in the kitchen to avoid an encounter with the Prince. Even then, he was well aware that the other knew that he didn’t go home. That weird attraction was still there and the other’s presence was so palpable that Jeonghan guessed that if he just focus and concentrate hard enough, he could pinpoint where exactly the Prince was at that moment.

 

When afternoon came, guests started arriving in carriages so grand and intricate that Jeonghan knew that this was no ordinary party. He found himself dragging luggage after luggage of things down the west wing of the castle to which the high-ranking officials of the Fire Nation were designated to stay. His assistance was restricted to them as theirs was the customs Jeonghan was only familiar to.  The headservant has strictly prohibited him from even going near the visitors that came from the other nations to prevent any risk of embarrassment from him.

 

Over night, the castle was dressed up in a kind of electrifying elegance the Fire Nation was known for. Everywhere he looked, his eyes were able to feast on a variety of enchanted adornments laced by tricks and gimmicks created by the best Fire designers of the nation. Even he himself can’t take the gasp from escaping when he first stepped foot in the main hall that morning. Fire red tapestries exhibiting the emblems of the three signs of the nation decorated the walls and ceiling and were accented by ornaments bursting of thick amber and gold. A grand chandelier of swirling fire was located at the center. He went near it expecting to sweat but then realized it was enchanted by heatless fire. He almost can’t believe it.

 

Immediately after the sun has set, the banquet commenced and now Jeonghan, alert and anxious was teetering at the edge of the hall and avoiding eye contact with anyone. He kept himself busy by taking the initiative to bring out new batches of cakes and pastries or refilling jugs of drinks or cutting up cheeses. He even pretended heating up a slob of meat just to avoid a water nation royalty who was about to give him an order. Just anything to avoid any encounter with anyone. He can’t even face the direction wherein the royalties were clumped.

 

At one moment at the peak of the event, when the large room was almost full with people and the noise was too much for him to handle, he rushed outside to get some fresh air. He felt suffocated. Heart beating fast, he sank down the front steps and tried to calm his breath.

 

For fuck’s sake he didn’t prepare for this event. They just can’t expect him to function right around a large group of important people on such short notice.

 

He pulled his knees close to him and rested his head on them. He fondled the ties of his robes in order to calm his breathing but on the process, a heavy object slipped from his pockets. He caught it before it can roll over down the steps and examined it. It was the metal ball. He supposed he should throw it now. _He wouldn’t need it anymore, right?_

 

 _Gods._ He rolled the ball between his palms and looked up the night sky, “please help me,” he murmured the stars in a state of lucid wonder.

 

Sitting there alone, however, wasn't able to give a moment of peace because not even a minute has passed, he heard the sudden loud thump of the double doors opening. He froze not knowing what to do.

 

_Of all times to be caught not doing anything._

 

And then… _Oh._

 

The feeling was so sudden and brought so many emotions… relief, excitement, irritation? Sadness—everything just being wrapped by a sheet of confusion. He can’t grasp them independently, like each was evading his blind hands that are grasping for handle. It was like a tangle of yarn was thrown at him. His poor heart just can’t take it.

 

He felt like if he stand up, his knees might betray him and he might just buckle over. So he resorted to bringing his head up from his knees and looking back at him. Under the moonlight’s gleam combined with the shade of the floating fireballs at the distance, he’s even more beautiful. His hair was up this time arranged under a small crown of amber and gold, exposing his features unreservedly.

 

He found him staring down at him with a strange expression on his face. Jeonghan noticed the rapid rise and fall of his chest and he wondered if he also rushed outside and why. He stared at him back questioningly.

 

Prince Mingyu looked like he was waiting for an answer himself but after a few seconds of no words from Jeonghan, he reached from under his robes and retrieved a metal ball similar to his. “This started heating up,” he started “and… I felt you.” The Prince gave a little cough at that.

 

_Was he able to feel his haywire emotions?_

 

 “Oh. I didn’t mean it.” His face reddened. Embarrassed, he started standing swaying a little bit at the process. He noticed the Prince stepping forward and before he can reach him, he tried to stabilize himself.

 

“I apologize for disturbing you, your majesty.” He bowed a little. “I think it’s best if we return at the banquet room.”

 

The Prince squinted at him, torso moving forward and eyes moving up and down Jeonghan’s body as if examining him. Jeonghan crossed his arms in front of his body already getting offended. He felt like a toy being scanned for some defect.

 

“You’re pale,” he said simply.

 

“It must be from the tiredness. I must go. There are still many things to attend to.”

 

“Jeonghan.” His call was taut and full of hesitation. “Don’t go in there anymore. Just go to your chamber and rest.”

 

He looked at him sharply but he tried to compose himself. “It will pass soon. I will try my best to avoid incurring any disturbance on the guests.”

 

“Just go and rest.” The Prince said in a more commanding tone.

 

“I am not under your orders anymore.” To make a show of it he flapped down his robes and proceeded to stomp towards the double doors.

 

“If you go in there, I have a feeling you will not like what you’re about to hear.” The Prince declared just before he can reach the handle. That obscurity of that statement stopped Jeonghan in his tracks.

 

“What is that even supposed to mean?” he replied irritated.

 

Jeonghan faced him and saw the tired expression on his face again. He then saw him rub the side of his forehead with both his middle and index finger as if easing a headache that was threatening to form.

 

“This will be a lot easier if you’re not this stubborn.”

 

That triggered him because _just…how dare he._

 

He ran up to him and with out thinking, forcefully grabbed the collar of his robes. He pulled him down, tiptoeing a little so they were eye level.

 

He was crazy, so crazy for doing something like that to a royalty.

 

“Up until now I was just following your orders so don’t fault me for something I did not do.” He snapped. He found the Prince wide-eyed and cheeks flushed red, clearly not expecting the turn of events. “Yesterday, you cut all ties with me. And now, not even a day has passed and you act around as if you have control over me again. Please," he cried. "just make up your mind!”

 

The Prince said nothing, the blush on his cheek becoming more prominent. He just stared at him.  And Jeonghan was not even sure what was happening.

 

“Say something…” he said more softly, loosening his grip on his collar.

 

“Do you honestly think I want this?” the Prince finally spoke--gently, bordering into a whisper.  Like he was begging Jeonghan to say no to his question.

 

“Then please, let me in through your mind.”

 

“I am merely trying to do what I’m supposed to do. What I supposed is right.” 

 

“Who are you to decide what is right in this situation? There are other options! And you picked the most obvious one without giving it much thought.  I can’t live knowing there might be better ways we can have gone through this. This isn’t exactly solving the problem. You are neglecting it.”  At the darkness of the night, Jeonghan was much more braver.

 

Suddenly, Prince Mingyu enclosed him in his arms and abruptly pulled him closer pressing their bodies together. “Then do you want me to not hold back?”

 

It wasn’t exactly what he was asking for but in his shocked and messed up state, Jeonghan gave a tiny nod.

 

“You will regret this Jeonghan. I swear you will.” And then his mouth was on his. He kissed him desperately like Jeonghan was water and he hasn’t drank it for months. But his hold around him was gentle like he was worried it might spill over. Jeonghan drowned in it, holding the gasp and trying to keep up with the pace. He received every press of plump lips, every nibble, every swipe of tongue and every breath that escaped from the hurried moving of mouths.

 

In no time, they had to resurface the waters to catch their breaths but Prince Mingyu’s lips didn’t leave his skin. They glided down his jaw so softly that Jeonghan melted in his hold. He then cradled Jeonghan’s face in his hands like he was holding a small butterfly, might break its wings if he’s not too careful. He planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, one on each of his cheeks and then one on his forehead, staying there until their breaths even out.

 

“I’m making sure you’ll regret this more.” Jeonghan then whispered. He caught his lips again and then kissed him—more slowly but with the same intensity. He stayed at each second and relished in it making sure that each touch of lips will linger. It felt like he able to finally handle fire, able to feel the heat and prickle on his skin. He has no idea what he was doing but he made sure that he savored the warmth, bask in it before it escapes from his hold again.

 

It was at the moment that he felt scared. Because what if there really were no other options. That this burning feeling was not meant for him not for him to feel. He was afraid to be in the cold forever.

 

Sensing some discomfort, the Prince stopped and look at him straight in the eyes.  “Fine. We’ll think of a better way together.”

 

“You sound like you don’t like it.”

 

The prince grinned at him then buried his face on the crook of his shoulder. “I enjoyed it quite a lot. Did you?”

 

“That was not what I meant!”  The embarrassment was too late but came out too strong and he tried to wiggle out of the Prince’s hold.

 

“Nooooo. Let’s just stay like this for a while. “ Jeonghan thought that he sounded so much like a little boy.  The realization that in his arms was the Prince was too overwhelming.

 

“Jeonghan, I still have to tell you something."

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“There’s another prophecy--”

 

“Prince Mingyu.” A chime like call from the door interrupted them.

 

Both of them froze. And not half a second after, relinquished their hold from each other. They turned their heads to the source of call and fear overtook Jeonghan’s whole being when he found out who it was. With weak knees, he moved two feet away from the Prince and bowed as low as he can.

 

In front of them, looking visibly shaken, was the Air Nation Queen.

 


	9. Delphinus

The Air Nation Queen has her hands on her mouth in shock- eyes fixed and unwavering on Jeonghan despite calling Prince Mingyu’s name. Jeonghan was terrified, very much so. And he yearned for the ground to swallow him whole. He can’t believe he will immediately experience first hand what the people will think if this ever came out. This will surely be a huge scandal, basing alone on the Queen’s expression.

 

“Queen Eun jung…” it was the Prince who first broke the silence.

 

The queen jolted, whole body shaking. Jeonghan thought she looked extremely vulnerable, like she’s in the verge of a breakdown. He saw her immediately close down the doors behind her, taking in the time to observe if there were no people around as if she’s in on the secret.

 

“Go inside Prince Mingyu.The whole room awaits for you. It is time for the announcement,” she said voice quivering. She was still looking at Jeonghan despite the order to the other. And Prince Mingyu seemed to notice her odd interest as he stepped forward to cover him from her eyes.

 

“Prince. Just go.” She said with more force despite the tremble in her voice. Prince Mingyu remained frozen in the spot and then he looked at Jeonghan with distressed eyes.

 

“I will go with him inside. You absence will soon become evident and you might bring people here. It is best for you to go first,” the queen all but begged him when she noticed the look the two of them shared.

 

The Prince had no choice. He looked at Jeonghan one last time and mouthed him a soft _keep safe_. However just before he can enter the hall, the Queen walked up to him.

 

“Please,” she cried out clinging to Mingyu’s arm. “Make sure no one will know of what happened here.”

 

_It was strange, so very strange._

 

And then Jeonghan was alone with the Queen and it felt like he was looking at one of the stars in the sky. She was wearing a pristine white dress lined with gold at the seams- a contrast color in the darkness of the night. Her purple hair lighter than that of Jeonghan’s was set in a braid. She was easily the most beautiful woman Jeonghan has ever seen.

 

Slowly she stepped forward until she was face to face with Jeonghan. Up close he can see the some moisture forming at her gentle eyes. But Jeonghan remained silent not knowing if he can explain.

 

He felt her hand on his elbows bringing his arm up. And he watched her eyes travelled down Jeonghan’s whole being. “This…” she said while picking up a loose tie in Jeonghan’s robes. “You are a servant to the Fire Nation family.” she said as a matter of fact.

 

Jeonghan nodded just to confirm.

 

The Queen choked down a sob, bringing a clenched fist up again over her mouth.

 

Jeonghan felt humiliated—the anxiety bubbling stronger in his stomach, knowing that his role as a servant can illicit such a response. He just want to get away. He realized he's not ready to take this kind of judgment.

 

The Queen closed her eyes for seemingly a long time. And when she opened them again, they were filled with undeniable resolve.

 

“Let’s go in first. We’ll talk again after the party.”

* * *

 

Jeonghan went in the banquet with the Queen in tow. He noticed she was still weak and he decided to offer his arm. The queen was visibly surprised by the action but she gratefully took his arm, clutching it tightly.

 

Upon their entrance, Jeonghan already felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked around and his eyes zeroed on that of grey ones. They were questioning, filled with concern and fear. Jeonghan just gave him a nod avoiding his gaze immediately. Later, when they’re alone, they will talk.

 

In their absence, the guests seemed to arrange themselves around a raised circular platform placed at the very center. Standing at its circumference were the four premier oracles of the nations. It was amazing how they contrasted with each other. The kind of robes they wore, their age (the Earth Nation oracle looked like she is only 12), and the way they carried themselves (the Air Nation one was literally floating a foot up in the air).

 

A hush enveloped the room, everyone anticipating what would happen next.

 

It was the the Fire Nation oracle that spoke first, in a kind of staccato fashion Jeonghan was familiar with.

 

18 years ago, when the world was starving and at war

The gift came in a dream

And now that prophecy that was kept secret

Will now be revealed.

 

**_Libra and Aries_ **

**_Aries and Libra_ **

 

The four oracles simultaneously chanted in varying accent, softly at first and then going crescendo.

 

**_In Libra’s veins runs rich blood_ **

**_The first of blue and red_ **

**_A precious descendant of Water and Air_ **

**_And blessed by Earth so bounty and fair_ **

 

Jeonghan immediately knew who it was--Princess Tzuyu. Her birthday has been a big deal every year. A Libra birthed by the Water Nation Queen instead of Air. And her mother claimed of her blue blood- a proof that she was a descendant of one of the elemental gods, the first and only one. She was celebrated, honored and admired.

 

**_Meanwhile, Aries comes in vibrant shade_ **

**_Father Sun’s gift to him was laid_ **

**_In his hands lay the great strong fire_ **

**_That will mold the FOUR into ONE empire_ **

 

There was no mistaking it, the verse points to Prince Mingyu. He then found him walking through the crowd onto the platform. And walking hand in hand with him was Princess Tzuyu.

 

**_An intimate path is laid for for these two bright souls_ **

 

Jeonghan’s heart sank to his stomach. _It all makes sense now. The Prince’s hesitation, the other prophecy. The fact that it contrasted with the oracle’s reading. But… no it can’t be. Please, it can’t be._

 

**_Leaders of new found world, they’ll fill the role_ **

**_Prosperity for all will come anew_ **

**_Will gather mortals of every shade and hue_ **

 

**_On Libra’s eighteenth, right on the dot_ **

**_Doors will open, expect a lot_ **

**_Gifts from the gods will appear one by one_ **

**_Will flow through Libra’s hand, the favored one._ **

 

**_But beware for not all gifts come free_ **

**_For Libra still carries a mortal share_ **

**_The onslaught of powers to the weaker and frail_ **

**_Can destroy the body in the absence of care._ **

 

**_Fear not for Aries can ease the pain_ **

**_His touch will keep Libra sane_ **

**_Like puzzle pieces, they’ll join as one_ **

**_And will seal the strongest bond in the history of time._ **

 

The end was met by silence, everyone seemingly trying to digest what they just heard. And then there was applause, made stronger when Princess Tzuyu waved towards the crowd. She was standing now at the center, arms linked with Prince Mingyu.

 

United nations and prosperity for everyone--thats what it is. Achieved only by the unification of Aries and Libra.

 

Eveyone started celebrating, using each of their own _peritias_. There were butterflies, orbs of light, and small flowers floating in the air.

 

The fire inside the room was hotter now. And Jeonghan just have to get out of there.

* * *

Jeonghan sat weakly on the edge of the Queen’s bed, dazed and staring at particularly nothing in front of him. Outside, there was a slight drizzle, uncommon during summer. Maybe the skies cried for him. Maybe it knew that Jeonghan needed to but can’t because he was in no place to do it.

 

Regret ate him and his mind played all of the things he shouldn't have done. He wished he didn’t stay. He wished he didn’t meet him. He wished he didn’t had the apples that day. Thinking about them left a sour taste in his mouth.

 

And the kiss. _He was stupid, so so stupid._

 

He can feel the Queen’s eyes on him but he never dared meet her eyes. The humiliation was stronger now. He bet she’s laughing quietly at him. Maybe she knew of the prophecy. And her extreme shock came out of pity for him. Unknowingly, he’s been going against the gods. Anyone with common sense would know that the gods’ words hold more weight than that of the stars.

 

Would the gods punish him he wondered. Suddenly he was scared for his life. He felt like puking. He cursed the stars for putting him in that situation.

 

A knock from the door echoed throughout the room. He looked up when the doors opened and he saw him. _Aries. He is Aries._ The prophecy replayed in his mind.

 

“Jeonghan.” Prince Mingyu called out to him. But Jeonghan doesn’t want to see him, not right now. He stayed in his seat, fiddling on the blanket the Queen gave him.

 

He heard him tell something to the Queen but he didn’t hear it.

 

The Prince appeared in front of him but he kept his head down. He stepped closer and in Jeonghan’s surprise kneeled in front of him.

 

_Just what is he doing. This was too much. The guilt flowed out in waves, pushing him at the ocean’s center where he can’t resurface._

 

Maybe he’d scold him and tell him _I told you so._

 

But the Prince’s touch on his hands on his lap was gentle.

 

“Jeonghan, I am sorry, truly. I should have told you sooner.”

 

Jeonghan was shocked. Prince Mingyu shouldn't be apologizing so he shook his head fiercely. “No. I am sorry. You told me to stay away and I was so stubborn and I--” he choked down a sob.

 

He felt a hand on his cheek, tilting his head so their eyes can meet.

 

““I want to go home now.” he sniffed.

 

“No. We’ll fix this. You said we’ll talk about it.”

 

“But I don’t want to anymore,” he confessed.

 

The hurt was evident on the Prince’s eyes. _Oh how the tables have turned._

 

“Jeonghan just… please listen to your heart and and tell me you don’t mean it. Because my heart, for one, tells me I want to be with you.”

 

He said nothing. He already knew what his heart tells him. But he also knew when to stop. Mind over matter, that’s what they say.

 

“A month. In a month, we can ask the oracle again. Until that time, please stay. Please just keep me by your side.”

 

Jeonghan’s heart skipped a beat at that. _Did he really want it_?

 

“But this is brazen. A conscious refusal to acknowledge the gods’ order,” he reasoned.

 

Prince Mingyu shook his head. “Let me tell you that the prophecy is not an order, Jeonghan. It is a telling of the future. And future is a product of choices, so unpredictable and so uncertain. But right now, I’m pulled to you. Whatever happens in the future, we’ll face it bravely.”

 

Jeonghan knew in his mind that their end was inevitable but he allowed himself to be convinced. “Okay. A month.” A month is enough right? He decided he’ll make the best out of it.

 

A sad smile appeared on the Prince’s face. He stood up and pulled Jeonghan into a hug.

 

But Jeonghan pushed him weakly and before the Prince can think of it as rejection, he mumbled “the Air Nation Queen…”

 

Recognition lit up Prince Mingyu’s face as he remembered that they were indeed not alone in the room.They found the Queen looking over the balcony. Jeonghan hold onto the Prince's arm and pulled him to join her there.

 

The castle’s courtyard was in full view and Jeonghan can see an assembly of about a hundred armored air nation soldiers.

 

“It is time.” The Queen said simply, breathless.

 

Jeonghan can still hear the faint sound of celebration happening in the banquet and he wondered why Queen Eunjung decided to leave so early. _Also what would she need those soldiers for?_

 

“Jeonghan, I will try to be back before the month ends. I just need to confirm something.” She said in a hurried tone. Before Jeonghan can even ask why, she pulled him into a hug so tight that he thought that she was trying to smother him. “Until that time, please don’t get caught.” She whispered in his ear.

 

She then looked at the Prince after releasing Jeonghan. “Please. Do me a favor. Please protect him. Please protect each other.”

 

And then the Queen was gone. Leaping down the balcony in the same graceful way Jeonghan would do it.

 

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan lugged down his things down the steps. Now that the event was done, he has no reason to not go back to Lutiora. He went to the stables first thing in the morning to see if there were available carriages that will bring some visitors back to his city. Luckily, a carriage driver permitted him to fit himself to one, in the condition that he will ride the extended cart provided for the luggages. It has no roof and the driver warned him that it will be a hot day. He supposed he can manage.  
  
 

He thought of notifying the Prince that he was leaving first. But he found him that morning at the private hall having breakfast with Princess Tzuyu together with the respective royal families. He dare not disturb him.  
  
 

At the bottom of the steps however, he found a small grand carriage in full gold fit only for royalty, This was certainly not the carriage that will bring back the visitors to Lutiora. He stalled beside it slightly curious of who it might be for.  
  
 

Suddenly, the door opened and he was met by the Prince, grinning and with a mischievous glint with his eyes.  
  
"Finally!" He exclaimed. "Hurry up and get in."  
  
 

"What." Was the only response Jeonghan can manage, not believing the presence of the Prince in front of him.  
  
 

The Prince sighed when Jeonghan did not budge from his position. He went down and pulled his arm. Which he then immediately relinquished.  
  
 

Jeonghan looked at him and followed his eyes. Running towards them was Princess Tzuyu, followed by the Water Nation Queen and a bunch of servants.

  
 

“I didn't know you are leaving already.” Her voice reminded Jeonghan of a fresh stream. So nostalgic and like music to the ears.

  
 

“Yes, forgive me. I still have to attend to academy.”

  
 

"That's unfortunate. There's still a lot to talk about.” There was a genuine disappointment in her voice. And her eyes were full of sincerity... 

 

 

"Why don't you go to Lutiora, with the Prince?” The Water Nation Queen suggested whe she caught up to them.

  
 

"Really, Mother? I can?" the excitement in her voice fascinated Jeonghan. How can someone convey an emotion, so clearly, so sincerely.

 

The prince's eyes flashed on Jeonghan before he bowed. “Forgive me. But I haven't prepared. Only the best welcome is fit for you your majesty. And the carriage I prepared is quite small. The ride to Lutiora may not be comfortable.”

 

The Princess seemed to think better of it while eyeing the carriage. Jeonghan thought that she might have lived a very sheltered life and the carriage was really too small for her. Without meaning to, Jeonghan’s eyes travelled to her vibrant flowing dress, and then down to his worn out ones.

 

_Yes. What great contrast._

 

And also does that mean the Prince didn’t make an effort to prepare a comfortable carriage for Jeonghan? He snorted under his breath.

 

"Yes. And I should bring gifts. Then expect me one of these days, Mingyu.”  
  
 

Princess Tzuyu bit her bottom lip as if she's contemplating about something. Then she stepped forward and pulled the Prince down. She then pressed a hard kiss on the Prince’s forehead.

  
 

“Have a safe trip.”

  
 

Prince Mingyu looked like he himself was taken aback by the action and he gave a small glance to Jeonghan. He cleared his throat

 

"Yes. I will go now."

 

He bowed to her and the Water Nation Queen. And then immediately pushed Jeonghan inside.

 

“Wait, you…” Jeonghan felt a hand on his arm.

 

“You are the Prince’s personal servant aren't you?” Jeonghan nodded.

  
"Then I have a favor. Please, make the Prince’s trip comfortable for me.”  
  
 

* * *

  
The atmosphere inside the carriage was tense. Like the Prince said, it was quite small and filled with many bags the Prince owned added with the gifts he received the night before.  
  
 

There's only little space left for the Prince and Jeonghan to sit and Jeonghan squeezed himself together with the bags, making sure that he sat as far away to the Prince. Even then, there's only a foot of space separating them.  
  
 

He leaned away and sulked by himself, not knowing the appropriate reaction to what he just witnessed.  
  
 

“Jeonghan.”

  
The Prince called out to him but he ignored him.  
  
 

“Jeonghan.”

  
 

He didn't budge.  
  
 

“A royalty asked you a favor and you're not even making an effort to do it?”

  
 

“Huh?” He looked back at the Prince who was then leaning back on his seat, legs crossed and arms propped on the ledge as if he's sitting on a throne and not in a cramped seat. He was giving him an amused smile.  
  
 

“Aren't you supposed to make me comfortable?”

  
 

“Hah.” He gave him a mock smile and motioned to his space " isn't that space enough for you?"  
  
 

The Prince shook his head as if its an obvious thing.  
  
 

"Hmph. Fine." Jeonghan then rearranged the bags beside him, putting in more force in throwing the bags around to show that he is clearly not in the mood for some banter. He then scooted farther away from him.  
  
 

“I worked hard to arrange those and you just ruined it.”

  
 

“Your fault for picking such a small carriage. Aren't you supposed to own a lot.”

  
 

“I picked this for a reason.”

 

 

“Yes. To make me suffer. And to make my back hurt for being cramped in here.”

 

 

“You think so lowly of me.”

 

 

“Then what do you want? I can leave you here and join your driver there on the horse to give you more space.” He was so irritated and he can't even explain why.

 

 

He heard him sigh. And then there was shuffling behind him.  
  
 

Suddenly a pair of arms went around his waist.

  
 

“You beside me. That's what I want.”


	10. Eridanus

“Are you seriously going to sleep? Hey.”

 

After much shuffling Jeonghan and the Prince found themselves lying side by side each other. Jeonghan has been properly scared of the driver seeing the Prince backhugging him until the latter told him that the carriage has been specifically designed to give its riders privacy. The Prince assured him that the carriage driver can’t see them but as an extra precaution, arranged the bags to block any opening.

 

They threw some bags lying on the seat to the floor creating a big enough space for them to lie down. For some reasons, the Prince ended up spooning Jeonghan. It was a tight fit yet comfortable nonetheless. And the Prince brought some pillows, it seem.

 

 “Jeonghaaaaan,” he jiggled him. “Jeonghan,” he repeated, mouth a centimeter away from his ear sending tingles down his body.

 

“Fine.” He mumbled, sleep not being an option since he’s all bothered now.  He turned around and got startled a little bit on how close the Prince’s face was on his.

 

“Tell me something.”

 

Jeonghan wants to tell him a lot-- his qualms, his worries, everything that was on his mind at that moment. But he’s far too comfortable now to open up about those. He’d already been too emotional last night.

 

 “You remind me of a bear.” He said instead as he memorized the positions of the cute tiny moles he found on the Prince’s face.

 

The Prince snorted. “I’m more of a lion, don’t you think?”

 

“Lion? I don’t think so. Lions are more cunning and sly. You’re way too impulsive to be a lion. Also, I still remember how you roared at me when I threw the apple at you. I still get nightmares when I think about it.”  Jeonghan teased him.

 

“Did I scare you a lot back then? It’s another thing to apologize for it seem. I’m sorry if I’m so rude at you. I was a coward, too proud to admit that I was impressed by you.” He stroked Jeonghan’s cheek lightly “…so brave, so full of reason.

 

Also, a bear? I don’t know why but I feel like I should be offended by this comparison.” The Prince furrowed his forehead.

 

Jeonghan smiled as he brought up his hand to rub on the space between his eyebrows.  “What no. Bears are a lot of fun. I mean I feel like they give out great hugs.”

 

The Prince’s pulled him closer he can feel his grin on his cheek. “This is the best, right?”

 

“Yes, but don’t be too happy about it.  It’s great. But I don’t know about it being the best.” He teased again.

 

“You sound like you already got a lot of hugs in your life.” A pout appeared on his face and Jeonghan fought the urge to laugh.

 

“Whatever you say. I wasn’t the one who got kissed in the forehead.”

 

There was a moment of quiet as the Prince's eyes searched his.

 

“Are you still bothered by it?”

 

“Huh?” he asked feigning innocence about the question.

 

“You were irritated and mad at me just now.”

 

“I don’t know about being bothered by it when…” Jeonghan lifted his torso for a minute and gave the Prince a playful look. He then gave him a peck on the lips. ”… I can do this.”

 

Jeonghan took the Prince’s surprised state to immediately bury his face on his chest—his face already heating up in embarrassment for what he did.

 

There was a moment of silence, the soothing rhythm of the Prince hand on his hair and the rocking motion of the carriage lulling him to sleep.

 

Then he felt a wet pressure on his forehead.

 

“Don’t worry, my forehead is all yours.” The Prince whispered.

 

Jeonghan giggled at that. “You’re such a sap.”

 

 

“Jeonghan… wake up.”

 

“I swear to all gods out there if this is not important, I’m going to strangle you,” Jeonghan’s mother is right. He’s a lot grumpier when he lacks sleep.

 

“It’s something important…”

 

“How long was I asleep?” the sleep was thick in his voice and he opened his eyes a little bit to inspect whether he drooled on the Prince’s robes.

 

“Just about two hours.”

 

“Did you sleep too?” his question came out muffled by the other’s shoulder.

 

“No.”

 

Jeonghan looked up, bringing his hand up to trace the dark circles under the Prince’s eyes. He frowned.  “You should have slept too. What did you do? Watch me sleep?”

 

“There’s really not much to do here besides that.”

 

“I know but that’s a little creepy.” Jeonghan played with the ties on the Prince’s robes. “Do you not like me anymore?”

 

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

 

“Did my sleeping face turn you off?”

 

He chuckled. “If anything, I loved you even more.”

 

Jeonghan’s heart skipped a beat. _Love?_

 

For now, he doesn’t want to label anything they have. And so he immediately changed the subject.  “So what do you want to talk about?”

 

“I just thought… Isn’t it weird that you still address me as Prince?”

 

“Did you seriously wake me up because of this?  Because if so, I’m going back to sleep.” He nuzzled back to the crook of the Prince’s neck as if he can get more sleep by doing that.

 

“Nooo.” The prince laughed. “Also, because we have to make the most of our alone time together. In less than two hours, we’ll arrive in the mansion.”

 

Jeonghan frowned. _Right._ It makes sense and so Jeonghan humored him. He did say he would make the best out of their limited time together.

 

“We’ll get caught if I called you any other name.” Jeonghan reasoned.

 

“You don’t have to address me any other name.”

 

“You already thought about this when I was asleep, didn’t you? So… what do you want me to call you?”

 

“Mingyu. Just Mingyu,” the Prince answered.

 

Jeonghan didn’t say anything for sometime and the Prince took his silence as a no.

 

“You don’t have to call me that when there are people around as we may get caught. Just… when were together like this.” He convinced him, tone at the edge of begging.

 

Jeonghan wanted that. But to him, calling him means more than changing the term. It means forgetting their status, means breaking the wall of the very reason of why they can’t be.

 

But the Prince looked like he wanted it so much… and Jeonghan just can’t refuse.

 

“Mingyu?” Tasting the word first time in his mouth and then “Mingyu.” He called out to him with more resolve.

 

The Prince hugged him tight, faces coming closer to each other.

 

“Can I?” The Prince whispered to him, his eyes intense and focused on his lips.

 

Jeonghan caught his lips as an answer to his question. And then their mouth moves move together, Jeonghan melting in the other’s hold. 

 

The Prince kissed him passionately and just when he thought it couldn’t get any better he felt his tongue swipe on his.  Jeonghan’s mind went blank, toes curling on the new felt sensation. He opened his mouth to allow him and Jeonghan was just dying at that moment.

 

The Prince chuckled when they stopped to breathe. “I felt your emotions.”

 

“It’s just… I was out for just two hours, but I feel like you miss me so much.” Jeonghan blushed.

 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I want to make the most of this.”

 

Jeonghan was too embarrassed to admit that they spent the remaining time just kissing each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following three weeks with the Prince has been what Jeonghan would describe as exciting. His relationship with the Prince during the day, when they’re at the academy, remained very professional that anyone who sees them might think that they hate each other. But at night, when they are alone and away from the people’s eyes, when Jeonghan would go to his room to _clean, t_ hey relished in each other’s presence.

 

They exchanged stories, shared every little detail. Found out new quirks. Knew every childhood stories. Shared some jokes and laugh together at it. Spew some random things but listened to it nonetheless.

 

And Jeonghan has heard some lullabies when he would sneak in at midnight in Mingyu’s room when he can’t sleep at night. He was so glad Mingyu created little spaces on the wall for him to place his feet to make his climb easier.

 

 Mingyu became a real person to him and not just a Prince. And Jeonghan’s affection grew bigger.

 

“I thought you wanted to practice your _peritia_ today?” Mingyu said that night when  he went to his room.

 

“Hmm?” Jeonghan asked distracted by the stuck embers that he was sweeping off from the corner of the glass case in the Prince’s room.

 

“Let’s try again today. You’re _peritia_.”

 

Sometimes, Mingyu would help him with his _peritia._ And he found out the purpose of the glass cage in his room-- it was for practicing fire.  But sadly, Jeonghan hasn’t made any progress yet, each practice just making him frustrated. They always end with Mingyu performing fire tricks inside just to cheer him up.

 

“Can we do it tomorrow?”

 

“Why not now?”

 

Jeonghan was so immersed in dislodging the embers that he didn’t answer.

 

“Did you already practice with that black-haired boy?”

 

“Who? “

 

“That black-haired boy.”

 

Jeonghan looked up from what he was doing and stared at the Prince who was then lying on his bed clearly having no idea who he’s referring to.

 

“Sangcho or whatever his name is.”

 

“Ahhhh. Seungcheol. “ Jeonghan’s eyes lit up, finally understanding who he meant. “He’s my friend!” Jeonghan bragged to him. Three weeks into the academy has also made him closer to Seungcheol. He was so glad to have him as a friend when he thought no one would want to.

 

“Does he have better _peritia_ than me?”

 

“Huh? Obviously, no. but he’s got impressive skills. He focuses on fire defense. He also—wait why are we talking about him?”

 

“Just sizing up my opponent.”

 

Mingyu has his blanket thrown over his head now. And his words came out muffled by the fabric.

 

“What. I don’t get you.”  Jeonghan asked confused.

 

“You are always with him at the academy. You don’t even spare a glance at me when I see you with him. I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

 

It took about a minute before Jeonghan realized what Mingyu was talking about. And when he did he can’t prevent the laugh from escaping his lips. That came out of nowhere.

 

“Are we seriously talking about this?”

 

Mingyu remained buried in his blankets. Not saying anything.

 

“You’re acting like you haven’t noticed Lady Nayeon’s stares at you.”

 

“It’s different.” Mingyu’s tone was still sulking.

 

_Gods, He’s a child._

 

“How come its different?”

 

“She hasn’t talked to me ever since.”

 

“Yes. But that’s because she already knew of the prophecy… and Princess Tzuyu.”

 

Finally, the Prince flapped his blanket away. He stood up and joined Jeonghan on the glass chamber. He must have recognized the change in Jeonghan’s tone.  He kneeled, getting on Jeonghan’s level.

 

Suddenly he hugged him, his hand coming up to stroke Jeonghan’s hair.

 

“You know that I choose you, right?” Mingyu said, solemn.

 

Jeonghan nodded.  But in one week, Jeonghan knew his choice wouldn’t matter. They have to follow the oracle’s advise.

 

“Also, don’t steal my moment of jealousy.”

 

Jeonghan laughed at that, coming out of Mingyu’s hold.

 

“I haven’t tried practicing with Seungcheol.” He explained him. “The reason why I don’t want to practice today is because I need to clean up your room.”

 

“I would have to let you know that my room doesn’t need cleaning.”

 

“But the headservant thinks so. I was scolded earlier today. How come your room looks very  disorganized when I’m here every night to clean it.”

 

“Hmm. I wonder why.’

 

“Its because some prince out there wants to have a chat with me. Every.  Night. “ Jeonghan emphasized the last part.

 

“Yes.  I also heard that he wants to do the same thing tonight.”

 

“Oh. I also wanted that but…” he motioned at the black mess dirtying up the glass.

 

“Then leave it be. And come have a snuggle with me.”

 

“You know I can’t… but do you know what will make this chore go faster?”

 

“What?”

 

“If you help me.” Jeonghan suggested eyes lighting up.

 

“Fine.” Mingyu said with an expression of someone truly martyred.

 

“So what do I need to do?” he asked holding a rag.

                                              

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning, a letter arrived for the Prince.

 

Princess Tzuyu will arrive the next day, escorted by the Fire Nation King and Queen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just created twitter
> 
> follow me bitches @eggmingyoo
> 
> also check out my other fic sweet onion chicken teriyaki


	11. Gemini

A clink as Mingyu’s spoon hit the floor shattered the awkward air inside the private dining hall.

 

“Marriage?” A frown made a way into his face. “The prophecy says nothing of marriage.”

 

Kim Namgyu kept his smile but Mingyu knew that look. One he’s too familiar with and appears only in front of guests to keep a sophisticated façade. A fire nation royalty should keep his composure and should remain respectful at all times. But Mingyu has been failing to give even the most basic courtesy throughout the meeting.

 

“But of course, I’m only suggesting something that would make this easier.” He said behind a tight smile. “To be honest, I can’t see any other way around but this.”

 

Mingyu picked up a piece of cut potato, looking at it briefly to heat it slightly. He was annoyed that his father can make such a sudden suggestion without discussing it with him beforehand. He then turned his eyes to the main person of the lunch. “What do you think about this, Princess Tzuyu?”

 

Princess Tzuyu blinked as if surprise that she was asked about the matter. She has been lively at first but she suddenly turned quiet. She’s an open book and anyone can see her discomfort. Perhaps it’s his fault. He’s been greatly unparticipative. Too different than the annual meetings they had after the announcement of the prophecy to both of them just as they reached puberty. But then, with the appearance of Jeonghan to his life, it’s not the same now.

 

“I think… Mingyu is right.” She said carefully. “I don’t think we are quite ready for it.” He smiled a little, grateful that the Princess had this kind of sense in her. But then, the other continued talking.

 

“Perhaps its too early. Which leads me to think that I should take the time to know him first. When I turn eighteen, I’m sure we’ll know what to do. There will be change.”

 

So now, I am asking for your permission your majesty,” she turned to the King and Queen with a refreshed expression, “and of course, Mingyu, If you may allow me to spend my time longer here. Even without the prophecy, I would like to know Mingyu better.  Personally, I have a great interest in him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan kicked the stones he found on the way to the gate. The day wasn’t just the same without Mingyu there. Even though they weren’t interacting at the academy, his presence comforted him. And sometimes they would share some meaningful looks, in which Mingyu would give him a small smile, something that is unnoticeable to someone who doesn’t really know him. It was something that would make Jeonghan’s youthful heart flutter.

 

And knowing the reason why he’s not there, made him all the more sadder.

 

He stopped beside some fire torches lining up the pathway. Today he’s been scolded. He’s been asked to perform his _peritia_ in front of the class and he just stood there dumbly. The woman, who was normally jovial and merry, took the time to reprimand him in front of the class, saying how he doesn’t even practice and help himself progress. It was unfair. She herself doesn’t even help Jeonghan discover his skill as most of the time he just finds her just chatting happily with the students or sucking up to Mingyu and not actually teaching. Also, she was not even the official instructor for the class, as he remembered how she said the first day that it was supposedly the headmaster. She notified them the second time they met that his trip was extended. Jeonghan wondered why.

 

He brought his hands up and tried to scoop up some fire. But not even five seconds has passed when he feel the familiar burn. He pulled out his hands, cursing under his breath.

 

He tried again, this time giving all his focus. This should be easy, and people would tell him, that they don’t even think about the process when they do it. He placed his hand into the fire again, enduring the pain of the heat. He lasted a little longer but to no avail. He brought up his hands, shrieking when the pain of what he’s done came all at once when the air hit them.

 

“Jeonghan!” A familiar voice called him. He looked up, scrambling to hide his hands behind his back.

  
Seungcheol arrived and based on his concerned expression, he’s seen what he just did.

 

“Jeonghan… you shouldn’t force it. “

 

He said nothing, pursing his lips to stop a sob from escaping his lips.

 

“Let me see it.” He said as he gently pulled on Jeonghan’s arms.

 

He examined them carefully. And Jeonghan himself was able to see how red they were.

 

 _“Gods._ How long did you put it in there?” Seungcheol asked cradling his hands on his own.

 

“Ahhh!” he screamed when the other gave it a light stroke.

 

Seungcheol sighed. “Come on,” He said towing Jeonghan back down the path. They arrived at a small well and Jeonghan pushed down his hands under the water.

 

Jeonghan gave a little whine. “Hmmm. That feels good.”

 

Seungcheol laughed at him. “Next time, don’t do that again. Your hands are too pretty to have blisters on it.”

 

“You know, you don’t really have a say on what I do with my hands.”

 

"Yes that is true. But I’m your friend and friends don’t let each other do stupid things."

 

“It's not stupid.”

 

“Yes it is. And you know it.” Seungcheol gave him a look. “You know there are other ways to practice which doesn’t involve hurting yourself, right? Do you want me to help you practice?”

 

For a brief moment, Jeonghan recalled of the conversation he had with Mingyu the other night and a smile appeared on his face.

 

“Don’t be too happy about it. I charge.” Seungcheol said in a teasing tone.

 

“Okay. But whose happy?” Jeonghan retaliated with the most sour expression he can form with his face.

 

Seungcheol laughed at him, pinching his cheeks. “You’re too cute.” Before Jeonghan can even react, Seungcheol was already formulating a plan. “I can help you on weekends, and also after class. How about today? I have nothing to do later.”

 

“I have an errand to do at the castle today.” It was not true though. Jeonghan just wanted to go home as early as possible.

 

“Oh that’s okay. We can just go home together and I can just give you some tips. The Prince is not here right? So you will go home alone?” He rambled on as he loosened a tie from his robes. He suddenly pulled one forcefully and then another one, from his sleeves, both ripping off in a swift motion.

 

Jeonghan thought it through. He’s aware of the Mingyu’s jealousy on Seungcheol. But then he’s already explained that he’s just a friend.  So surely, this will not be an issue. Plus his _peritia_ is the main issue there. And Jeonghan desperately needs help.

 

“Okay. I plan to walk though.” Last night, Mingyu has told him that he was thinking of an excuse to send a carriage to the academy to fetch Jeonghan without him there but then he greatly insisted to that he should just walk. A servant riding a carriage without his master is too hard to explain to anyone who might see it.

 

“What are those for?” He motioned to the strips of cloth Seungcheol was looping on his arm.

 

“For your hands.” Seungcheol answered as if it’s an obvious thing.

 

Jeonghan frowned. “You don’t have to do it. I can manage.”

 

“Don’t be stupid. You don’t want that tender skin touching anything. You’ll thank me later.”

 

 

“But how did you do it before?” Seungcheol asked him just after they exited out of the academy gates.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’ve shown your _peritia_ before. In class.”

 

Jeonghan reddened. “Ahhh. I don’t really know what happened there either.” He replied hesitantly. Jeonghan has already been asked to show his _peritia_ before. And for some unknown reasons, he was able to do it. He was so happy, and he immediately looked for Mingyu’s eyes to share his surprise. But then he found him smirking at him, smug and suspicious. And he knew it. It was Mingyu’s doing—secretly placing a fire generated by his own _peritia_ over his hands.

 

Mingyu has told him it was only his intention to help him but Jeonghan refused to talk to him for a day. He was mad—both from disappointment and by the fact that it was a form of cheating. But then the other came up to him with a rose and a promise that he will not do it again and Jeonghan was quick to forgive him.

 

“Maybe you should recall the feeling of it.” Seungcheol advised.

 

Before Jeonghan can make up an excuse, thumping sounds filled the air, and then a golden carriage emerged from a bend around the road. He stilled, knowing immediately whose it was.

 

Jeonghan frowned, wondering for a moment if Mingyu proceeded with his plan to send him a carriage.

 

He recognized the Sagittarian driver immediately, saluting to him as the horse skidded to a stop.

 

“Oi! You should have told me you were walking home. I just sent an errand boy to the market. He should be back by now. If you want you can wait for him here. The mansion is quite far…” the driver bellowed in his loud voice. Oh so he was not there to fetch him. _Thank gods._

 

“But wait, who is this boy here? Oh how rude of me. Are you having a private conversation?” the driver sent him a knowing smile, his eyes travelling down to where their hands are still linked. Seungcheol was helping him cover his hands with the cloth.

 

Jeonghan immediately pulled his hands from him Seungcheol, “No! were just—“

 

Suddenly, someone opened the window revealing its riders. It’s Mingyu and sitting close beside him, is Princess Tzuyu.

 

_Oh._

 

Mingyu was looking at him weirdly, an expression he haven’t seen before. His ears were so red. And if this were any other time, he would tease him about it. Yet, Jeonghan can feel his mouth drying up.

 

He then felt Seungcheol’s hand slide up his arm pulling him down to bow down.

 

“Your majesty. Princess Tzuyu.” He heard Seungcheol greet them. His tone was high, full of enthusiasm. Jeonghan glanced at him and he saw that his eyes were shining. They were excited.

 

And then suddenly, Seungcheol’s eyes widened at the same time he dropped his hold on his arm.

 

“Ahh!”  he screamed and then immediately covered his mouth to stop it. His face turned red like a tomato. Jeonghan can tell he was clearly embarrassed by his strange outburst.

 

“Why. What happened?” Jeonghan whispered to him, scared eyes flickering to Seungcheol’s body for something wrong.

 

“No, its okay,” the other answered. “I was just surprised. There was a just a sting—“ he stopped and then rubbed the hand that was previously holding Jeonghan’s arm.

 

Jeonghan squinted his eyes and diverted his attention to the Prince and found him looking at him innocently. He gave him a little glare.

 

“You’re both walking home?” Queen Tzuyu piped up. Jeonghan nodded meekly. Concern filled the princess’ eyes. “But it is quite far.”

 

Join us. They told me that the town has prepared for my arrival. We are going there, at the town square to see and enjoy.”

 

“Yes, you’re majesty. I heard the town has prepared the best only for you,” Seungcheol answered. “But I’m afraid we might invade your privacy.”

 

“No, its okay. Mingyu and I, we’ve been enjoying each other’s company since morning. It’s great to welcome some company. And of course, we might need your assistance along the way.”

 

Jeonghan’s face fell a little knowing how Mingyu spent his day. But then a sudden heat enveloped his right cheek. He looked up surprised finding gray eyes boring to his own ones. A weird sensation—a concentrated heat dotted the center of his forehead. And he widened his eyes. It almost felt like a kiss. _No, it was one._

 

_Did Mingyu just use his peritia to kiss his forehead?_

 

 “There is a bench attached at the back. You can sit there.” Princess Tzuyu motioned to the back. Jeonghan glanced at it and saw that it was just a simple plank of wood attached hastily on the top of both wheels. It looks scary.

 

“Just sit here.” It was the first words Mingyu uttered since they met and Princess Tzuyu turned her head back sharply to look at him.

 

“Customs says that servants are not allowed to sit with royalty. I was going to point it out before at the castle but—“

 

“Princess Tzuyu, you might be forgetting which nation you are in now.” He uttered the words like it was already a given, somehow condescending and Jeonghan did not fail to miss the slight redness that patched the Princess’ cheeks.

 

“It’s okay your majesty. We can manage at the back.’’ Jeonghan said while trying to break the awkwardness.

 

“No. You two can get in.” There was now a smile in her face despite the tremble in her voice. Jeonghan bit his lip, giving Mingyu a subtle look. He knew that the Princess is kind but might have been immersed into the customs she grew in. He might have to talk to Mingyu later.

 

Mingyu reached forward and unlatched the lock on the door. For a moment, he brought up his hand as if reaching out for Jeonghan’s. But then he immediately pulled it back and slumped back down on his seat.

 

Immediately, there was a firm grip on his arm and he looked back to see Seungcheol smiling down at him. “It’s quite high…”

 

“I can climb by myself, you know.” He whispered back to him. He then stepped up, the carriage tilting a little because of weight. He was about to grip the handle for support when he remembered the thick cloth covering his hands.

 

“I told you so.” Seungcheol’s tone was smug.

 

“Fine.” Jeonghan yielded, reaching out to Seungcheol for support.

 

When they had settled down on the seat opposite the royalties, he found Mingyu’s eyes on his hands. But he didn’t say anything. Jeonghan can say that he love the quiet, but at that moment the silence was suffocating him. He glanced at Seungcheol beside him and he knew that he feels the opposite way--he looked giddy, with his legs shaking in excitement.

 

When they arrived in town, Jeonghan was quick to recognize the familiar faces and he unconsciously ducked his head to hide his face. He sighed. This will be a long night.

 

The carriage halted to a stop beside a store with a clump of people at its front. Jeonghan craned his neck to get a better look and he saw the huge line of chickens raised on sticks being grilled. At the side was whom Jeonghan assumed the owner. He was smiling brightly while handing out plates of cut chicken to the group of noisy citizens. He looked further down the streets and saw more stalls offering a variety of food. Celebration was obvious in the air. It reminded him of the Sun God Festival.  But instead of the lone red, blue ornaments signifying Princess Tzuyu's emblems decorated the whole area.

 

Seungcheol pulled him down and they stayed at the side to wait for the Mingyu and Princess Tzuyu. The commotion was now interrupted, with excited murmurs now floating in the air. He observed how the face of each one lit up in anticipation.

 

When Mingyu emerged, the first batch of cheers erupted, and then transformed into full blown one when Princess Tzuyu went down. Everyone was clapping, and Jeonghan did not fail to miss how some started wiping tears on their eyes.

 

And Jeonghan knew better than to find this reaction ridiculous. He understands them. Because this is Lutiora, a town nobody knew. A town that he wasn’t even sure if placed in the map until the Prince arrived. And suddenly Princess Tzuyu, the most celebrated person, the daughter of Air God and a Water Nation Royalty is here to grace it with her presence.

 

Jeonghan knew that this was an honor. One that should be cherished and considered humbly by the citizens of Lutiora.

 

Suddenly he was overcome with sadness and with a crippling sense of shame that he tried to push back from his system for the last month. Mingyu has been treating him as his equal and he accepted it greatly with the reason of just man. But then, it was not the only thing he received. The Prince gave him a treatment beyond the necessary—something special, something more intimate.

 

And stepping into a place where he met people of his status—and seeing them look at the pair with undeniable admiration, close to disbelief struck him of who he was. He didn’t forget it of course, but the fall was strong which rattled him to his very core.

 

His gaze drifted to his feet, covered with dust and dirt, and then to the feet of the people around him and then back to their smiles--

 

He realized he was not alone in this. And what he was doing right now, consorting with the prince selfishly and indulging his own yearnings taste so much like betrayal to the people.

 

His thoughts were then interrupted when Seungcheol towed him forward towards the people. The pair was already at the front of the table and it seemed like the owner was giving them an animated greeting. Tilting his head, he can see that the two were being offered with plates and plates of roasted chicken. But then the crowd was quickly closing in on them.

 

“Are you okay?”  Seungcheol asked voice loud over the noise.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You look pale.” He asked and then reached for his hands. “Are your hands okay? You’re face is literally white.”

 

Jeonghan blinked and nodded. He knows this path of thoughts. Sooner or later he’d be drowning in those. His eyes flickered to Mingyu’s direction but he’s already nowhere in sight. So instead he raised up his hand and pointed towards the direction where people are sparse.

 

“Can we go there?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan sees orbs of lights. He doesn’t know where it came from but they sure are pretty. They are lavender, just floating there around him and just giving him delightful feelings.

 

He giggled when an orb hit his face just above his eyes. He reached out for it with his cloth-wrapped hands but then it suddenly disappeared. Slowly, the other orbs faded one by one.

 

He whimpered, choking down a sob. “Wait…” he pleaded extending out his hands as if it can stop them from going away.

 

“Seungcheol, they are gone!” he looked back at Seungcheol, tears already forming in his eyes. However, Seungcheol was not there.

 

_Huh._

 

He went back a few steps. But nothing. He was nowhere in sight.

 

“The lights are gone. Now Seungcheol is gone too!” he squatted in the middle of the road. He can't believe it. He followed them all the way here but how dare they disappear. He looked around noting how unfamiliar the place is. There are also a lot of people passing by at him. _They are so noisy and its giving him headache._

 

“Hey! Move out of the way!”

 

He looked back and saw a big cart driven by a scary looking man. “Hmmpph.” But then he heard some clucking sound and strained to see where it came from.

 

_Chickens. Oh my gods. Chickens! They are so cute!_

 

At the back of the cart were a bunch of chickens. He stood up going beside them to examine them adoringly.

 

“Mister! Can you give me a chicken. I will roast one! I’m the best roaster in town” he bragged to him, smiling brightly.

 

“Are you crazy? Go home. You’re drunk.”

 

“I’m not drunk!” He shouted back at him because he was not. He only drink, what, like 5 bottles?

 

The other just gave him a spiteful look, passing by beside him without another glance.

 

“Chickens… I just want a chicken.” He’s now crying, bringing up a hand to wipe the tears. “Why are people so mean.”

 

He blinked, sniffling for the last time. “Fine. I will find one.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Prince!” Seungcheol heart was racing. He can’t believe himself. Letting Jeonghan disappear from his sight after inviting him to get a drink. Jeonghan has been gloomy all night and he just joked about drinking rice wine to get the other’s mind off things. But then Jeonghan was quick to agree, pulling him to the nearest stall where it is available. He just paid for the drinks and he was just going to tow drunk Jeonghan to the carriage, when the other got lost from his vision. He was greatly mad at himself for not taking better care of him.

 

The Prince, which was now on the carriage together with the Princess who was now asleep and has her head on his shoulder, twisted his head to his direction. His eyes flickered behind him to which Jeonghan was nowhere to be found.

 

“Where is he?” The Prince tone was stern. And he was afraid of being scolded but then there are more important things on hand.

 

“Prince, I think you should go first. Princess Tzuyu must be tired. I will bring Jeonghan later to the mansion, I promise.”

 

“A simple question demands simple answer. Where is he?” By now the Prince was sitting up stiffly, alert and demanding. Beside him, Princess Tzuyu stirred in her sleep.

 

“I—“ Seungcheol quaffed “I don’t know your majesty.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

 

“He’s drunk and he wandered by himself and…“

 

He stopped, words failing him when he saw how the Prince’s expression transformed. Jeonghan doesn’t exactly talk about the Prince when they’re together at the academy and somehow he lived with the thought that they go along with each other with distant animosity. He honestly expected him to just brush the issue off after a little scolding. Because realistically, whether he likes it or not a person of his status would not even spare so much as a proper consideration to someone like Jeonghan. But now, the Prince was sporting a deadly countenance and somehow he can’t help but be quiet.

 

The Prince stood up, resulting to Princess Tzuyu jolting awake. And he went down the carriage, looking left and right as if Jeonghan would magically appear around the bend of the road. And Seungcheol should probably hurry and find Jeonghan but he can’t help but stall, observing the Prince’s actions with wonder in his eyes.

 

“Mingyu.” Princess Tzuyu called out to him but he gave her no response.

 

“Drunk…” the Prince whispered somehow just to himself and he saw it, that flash of worry and he can’t help the questions that emerged from this action. A hint of admiration grew somewhere in his mind… _Is the Prince normally this considerate_?

 

He sputtered when the Prince looked at him again. Anger was evident in his face so when he ordered him “Go to the mansion with Princess Tzuyu. I will find Jeonghan.”, he can’t help but just nod in obedience.

 

“Mingyu…” the Princess called out to him louder than previous. “Just let Seungcheol find him. We can send them a carriage later. I’m sure they can get home safely.”

 

The Prince scoffed whipping his head back to look at Princess Tzuyu. “Safe?” there was the condescending tone again and just like before, Princess Tzuyu reddened. With this tone leaking with mock, he can’t help but feel embarrassed himself.

 

When he saw how Princess Tzuyu bit her lower lip, his expression turned softer, but the clench of his jaw was still evident. “Jeonghan…” the Prince stopped for a moment, forehead crunching up as if picking the right words to say. “He’s my responsibility.”

 

He looked at Seungcheol again. “Go home and when you arrive, tell anyone there to send a carriage to fetch us later. I will go now.”

 

The Prince then took off, steps hurried and with a sense of great urgency, leaving both of them dumbfounded.

 

 

* * *

 

The consecutive knocks on the door woke Jeonghan up. He groaned, opening up his eyes but quickly shielding it with his arm because the warm rays of the sun passing through his window was directly hitting him.

 

His head aches so much. He can feel the dryness of his throat and he swallowed his saliva, trying to wet it. He blanched--the bitterness of the alcohol still present in his mouth.

 

He stretched out his arms, trying to get the sleep out of his system while cursing whoever is knocking on the door of his little chamber. And then he saw it, tangled with and dangling from his arms was the red velvet sash Mingyu always wore on his waist. The strong color bombarded him with snippets of memories of what happened the night before.

 

_Shit._

 

Blood flowed rapidly to his face. He remembers it. How he tried to desperately get it off Mingyu’s body. And there were some other things too, some things much more embarrassing and some things he would not dare do sober.

 

_Oh my gods. He cried about chickens and little ducklings too!_

 

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and his racing heart. And of course, there were more questions, what other things did he do? Said? How did he get to his bed? What happened to Seungcheol? Did anyone see them?

 

He needs to talk to Mingyu as soon as possible. And maybe apologize?

 

The knocks on the door alarmed him and he jolted up, quickly throwing the sash underneath his bed.

 

He shuffled down towards the door, patting his face and just hoping that the person outside wouldn’t notice how wrecked he was.

 

When he finally opened the door, he found Princess Tzuyu, dressed in a blue flowing sundress, smiling ominously at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just created twitter follow me on @eggmingyoo little ducklings


	12. Hercules

hi im not ded yet

* * *

 

Mingyu stopped by the door taking in the scene that welcomed him in the dining hall. Princess Tzuyu was there with her own two personal servants standing at her left, which didn’t surprise him. She was wearing an attire fit for a trip to the lake, which they agreed on yesterday. But then sitting across her was Jeonghan, sheepishly nibbling down on a slice of bread. He looked around and he can see a similarly confused group of servants at the side—probably wondering why Jeonghan receives a different treatment than the rest of them. The situation felt wrong considering how the princess went about the customs of servants yesterday.

 

“Good morning, my Prince.”  Was Princess Tzuyu’s greeting when he reached his seat at the end of the table. He raised an eyebrow at her greeting, eyes flickering for a second to his long-haired boy. He was looking down at his food, and a glance can tell that he was not okay—with his hair disheveled and untied properly, to his crumpled robes. Suddenly like that, it felt like his morning was ruined. Frustration coming in because of his lack of freedom to just ask—to know if he’s feeling well, and if not, to make sure he is.

 

“I… “  Princess Tzuyu paused and turned to him with a slight smile. “I was still feeling bad about my order yesterday.  I realized I was too immersed in my own nation’s custom. So I invited him to join us for breakfast.”

 

“Yes,” he nodded, acknowledging it, “but by that logic, you should have invited everyone too,” he motioned to the servants lining up the side.

 

She saw her pursed her lip. And seeing it, he reminded himself again to be gentler with his words. Not everyone can take the sharpness of his tongue.

 

“So, when do you want to take off for the lake?” he tried to change the subject. Thankfully, the Princess seemed to light up.

 

“I actually have nothing to do this morning. So we can just leave after breakfast. I miss the waters…” She then giggled. The sound of it clear and like music to the ears. From his peripheral view, he saw Jeonghan looked up. 

 

“Also, I want Jeonghan to come too as we might need assistance…”

 

He looked at the two servants beside her, jutting his chin at them, “Aren’t they coming?”

 

“They are. But I haven’t really had the time to know him last night.”

 

He was alarmed at her sudden proposition. _Why does she need to know him?_ _Did she notice something last night._

 

Knowing what happened yesterday, the awkward air that ensued with all of them in the carriage, he prefers for Jeonghan to just stay in the mansion. It will be better option for both of them emotionally. But he decided to keep mum, giving attention to the poached eggs a servant gave him to avoid raising suspicions.

 

When he looked up, the princess was intently looking at his face, right at the lower side. But before he can even ask, her hand was on his cheek, thumb swiping at his lower lip.

 

He was startled by the action, jolting and head whipping back a little. The concerned expression on her face only furthering his alarm.

 

“Mingyu, what happened? You have a bruise on your lip…”

 

_Bruise on his lip?_

 

_Oh._

 

He grabbed her hand immediately—gently and keeping it within his grip on the table.

 

He can feel his face heating up and he was thankful that the Princess seemed to divert her attention on their linked hands.

 

“I accidentally bumped my it on…a shelf on the way here.”

 

At his side, he can feel Jeonghan’s eyes on his. But he did not risk looking at him. He wondered if he remembers… If he’s aware.

 

He’s the true culprit. Of the bruise on his lip.  The memory of how he gave it to him sending a weird feeling on his stomach.

 

The princess giggled again. She was still looking at their joined hands, regarding it with a shy look.

 

“Okay, just be careful next time.”

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, Jeonghan did not bother going back to his room. He just went to find a shiny surface, looking at himself and brushing his hair back roughly. He smoothened out the tangles; using the tie he pulled from his wrist to put it into a tight bun.

 

He doesn’t know but he feels so lethargic. Basing on the appearance he found on his reflection, he knows he looks like a mess. He needs a bath, at least. But then, just raising his hands feels like so much effort…

 

He feels like he is an aftermath of a sickness. Not really feeling bad, but at the same time, feeling like he needs to rest on bed for a day.

 

_Is this what hangover feels like?_

 

He went straight to the carriage, deciding to just wait there. He stopped in his tracks surprised to see the Mingyu already sitting inside the carriage. He looks like he was deep in thought, with his legs crossed and fingers of one hand placed on his temple.

 

He was able to tell when exactly he spotted him, because he immediately stood up and with careless action that made the carriage visibly tilt, made his way down in front of Jeonghan.

 

He froze when the other engulfed him in his arms. Strong arms that caged him tightly close to him.

 

“Uhh…” he pushed him a little, eyes immediately flickering to his environment.

 

_What is he thinking? They were out in the open!_

 

And also... he was not able to take a bath yet—dust and dirt from yesterday’s adventure still clinging to his body.

 

Mingyu complied immediately but his hold did not falter. He brought his hands, which were by then sitting on his shoulders, up to cradle his face. For a minute they just stood there, just looking at each other silently while Mingyu placed gentle touches on his cheek.

 

There was a kind of look--gentle and soft but he knows this was not normal. Different from the times Mingyu looked at him when he decides to make Jeonghan feel his affection for him. This time as if he was looking at a lost puppy.

 

Jeonghan started to worry. “Is there something wrong?”

 

He did not answer. Instead he held his arm, sliding his hand down it and then stopping at the back of his hand.

 

“Can I have a request?”

 

He didn’t know what was happening but he nodded nonetheless.

 

Mingyu held his hand on his, tracing his fingers to his palm, taking the time, to thumb on his callouses.  Jeonghan had the urge to pull back. His hand… its not exactly pretty. Rough and so opposite to Mingyu’s, whose hands felt like silk.

 

“Please… don’t hold fire again. Not until you have your _peritia.”_

 

Jeonghan thought it through. Off all the things they can talk about while they were alone, Mingyu chose this topic. Surely, there was a reason behind it.

 

He watched him closely. And the answer came to him immediately when Mingyu’s face morphed into a different expression.

 

He now has this expression—like there was something bothering him. He knew him, and he certainly knew that look. He’s given him many times before when they first met. There was undeniably a hint of anger in there—a negative reaction.

 

_Has Mingyu started to notice his flaws? Was he starting to notice their differences?_

 

This time Jeongahn did not hold back—pulling his hand aggressively, balling it to a fist and clutching it to his chest. He was hurt. How can he go about his flaw like that. 

 

This was not because of his _peritia_ … the callouses, it was brought by years of work, Mingyu was not familiar with.

 

Mingyu was surprised. Eyes filling with concern and confusion, at the same time his mouth widen.

 

But he wasn’t able to inquire his sudden change of demeanor because of the sound that suddenly filled the air.

 

The princess with her two servants appeared at the corner. Thankfully, the positions they were in did not look like out of the ordinary. It even looks like Mingyu was scolding him.

 

The princess approached them with jump on her step. “Everything’s ready?”

 

Mingyu nodded, composing himself from his startled state.  Instantly the princess towed him away. He did not miss, however, how the Princess’ eyes lingered on his for a second.  He figured he might have caught her attention because aside from looking hung-over, he surely looked upset—like a servant reprimanded by his master.

 

He’s really outdone himself.

 

I have asked them to prepare two carriages, the Princess announced cheerfully.

 

“Why?” Mingyu asked, distracted.

 

“It’s so hot in here. And too many people in one carriage can get too stuffy. I’m sure it will be more comfortable for all of us.” The Princess reasoned. “They can ride here,” she said to Mingyu while motioning towards the carriage already present. “The carriage for us is arriving soon.”

 

Jeonghan followed Princess Tzuyu’s servants immediately, keen to get away from Mingyu’s presence. He ended up by the side of the window, slumping down and crossing his balled hands to his chest.

 

After minutes of waiting, he peered a little at the window, wondering what’s taking them long when he already heard the stomping of horses that brought the other carriage.

 

He found the two huddled together and it seemed like the Princess was showing something to the Prince.

 

Jeonghan gulped, the weight on his chest feeling heavier. He leaned back down on his seat. He rubbed on his eyes getting mad at himself for having this reaction. He tried to reason out like what he always do but right now he can’t just bring himself.

 

He was tired and sensitive and he just wants to get to bed. His mind wandered to when he got the last full hours of sleep. And his mind went straight to his home, to his bed, and then to his mother who would sometimes make him tea to make him sleep better.

 

Being a servant, he can’t have the privilege of long sleep anymore. He was required to stay up late to make up for his missed duties when he goes to academy. After going out of Mingyu’s room, he’d scrub bathrooms, put out the washed plates and sometimes even wash them. He wasn’t knew to these heavy chores, as his life before was dedicated in helping his parents farm for his family to get to eat everyday.

 

 _But does Mingyu even know?_ He’s so mad at him right now. How can he even make a comment about his hands like that.

 

He leaned on his side facing the window as the carriage started moving. He blocked everything off, including the excited chatter from the servants beside him. He hoped that the journey was long so he can take a nap.

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan jolted awake sitting upright. It took a moment before it registered where he was and when it did, the panic hit him hard like a ball in the face.

 

The carriage was now on a stop and the two servants beside him was nowhere in sight. He peered outside and the sun was directly overhead. It was already noon.

 

“… woke him up. He’s deeply asleep.” He heard someone say outside.

 

He fixed his hair, mind already forming apologies for his slack.

 

He was about to stand when the carriage door opened up a little. Surprisingly, it was the black haired prince that peered through the gap.

  
Jeonghan was sure that the other was clearly not expecting to find him awake based on the slight jump that he made when they locked eyes. Mingyu’s concerned eyes turned wary, careful, as if he was afraid of him.

 

Jeonghan flushed red, not knowing what to do.  Sleep did not take out the sadness, but it surely calmed him. It was ironic but at that time he wanted nothing than to confide in to the man who’s the very reason of his distraught. To seek comfort from his embrace despite the ridge that Jeonghan was not even sure how it came about

 

Suddenly the Prince went up, immediately latching the lock behind him. He was about to complain as the action will surely arise suspicions when Mingyu put a finger over his lips. “Shh.”

 

He kneeled in front of him, and pulled his hands on his own but Jeonghan retracted it quickly –shaking him off, not wanting Mingyu to feel his hands again. He saw the other’s face fell—“I don’t’ understand…”

 

Jeonghan just shook is head but said nothing.

 

Mingyu did not give up. The other put his hands on the bench on the both sides of him instead, caging him.  “Are you not feeling well?” Mingyu asked softly. It pained him to see the sadness that colored his eyes but he was thankful that he did not press the subject further.

 

Now that the rush from the panic subsided, he became more aware of his tired limbs. He kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact. He wants too feel the warmth of his gaze again but at the same time, he can’t take to see his reflection on his eyes—does not want to see the image of a servant demanding time from a Prince.

 

“Would you prefer to stay here? … to rest?”

 

He nodded.

 

“You can sleep here. There’s pillows and blankets.” He tapped the chest under the bench. “These ones are strictly for royalty … I will signal you with my _peritia_ when you need to put it back.”

 

There was a moment of silence when Mingyu just looked at him. He knows that he was concerned—that he badly wants to ask— _Why was Jeonghan giving him this reaction?_

 

 But the time is running out and Mingyu needs to go.

 

He stood up and hesitating a little and then leaning down to give Jeonghan’s forehead a peck. “Would you be okay?”

 

He gave him a little nod.

 

“Don’t believe what I will say when I go down.” He whispered to him. He watched him go down and close the door.

 

“A negligent servant needs repercussions. He will stay in the carriage until we get back.” He heard him say loudly outside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan was not able to fell asleep. In any case, finding himself alone buried under the blankets made him all the more anxious, more fidgety. He was so familiar with solitude that it was almost painful to think how he can’t find the comfort he was used to getting from being alone.

 

He tried to focus on the chirp of the birds and his mind wandered to a lot of places the tune took him. _Oh how great would it be if he can fly. Oh how free they were._

 

In no time, he felt a gentle heat on his back travelling from his neck to his shoulder and then to his spine. It felt good. He does not want to get up just yet, the heat travelling in cycles on his back, so much soothing. But then, this must be the signal Mingyu told him. So he gathered all his energy and quickly threw the pillows and blankets back to the chest.

 

Five minutes after, one of the servants opened the door.  “Jeonghan? “ she asked as if confirming his name. They weren’t formally introduced. “I have a feeling you are not feeling well. Are you okay?

 

Jeonghan nodded. He figured these servants were much more kinder than the ones in the mansion. “Staying here made me feel better.” He gave her a little smile.

 

“That’s good then.” She remarked. “We’re now preparing for lunch and of course, us two can manage. but… the Princess has asked you specifically to join us in preparation. Would you be okay with it?”

 

“Oh, of course!” he answered immediately. He was in no place to say no.

 

Jeonghan followed her down and he almost tripped on the sight that welcomed him. In front of him lies the lake, still waters reflecting the sun. He did not expect it to be so big and… so _blue._   The fire nation does not have a lot of water bodies and it was the first time he’s seen one that covers such a huge area. He was immediately smitten.

 

The servant walked down the slope towards an area with canopy cover and Jeonghan followed suit while keeping his eyes on the lake.

 

When they reached a clearing, the servant stopped. And then he can feel the magic of the lake quickly seeping away as he took in the situation they arrived at. Princess Tzuyu and Mingyu were sitting on a large blanket laid out on the ground. In front of them was a variety of food. It was a picturesque scene.

 

“It seems like were not needed here anymore.” Jeonghan heard the servant whisper to the other.

 

“Yes… The Princess insisted that she prepare it herself. It seems like she was trying to make an impression to the Prince.”

 

“Huh? Why did she told me to call Jeonghan? She looked at him. “I’m sorry. You could’ve stayed in the carriage.”

 

Jeonghan just gave her a small smile, thankful for the concern. “No, it’s okay. It will be rude of me to do nothing there.”

 

Jeonghan and the other two stayed at the side. At times, he would feel Mingyu’s eyes on him but he fixed his eyes on the lake, just taking in the sight before they leave.

 

But then he wasn’t free to the sound of their conversation. And Jeonghan heard all the topics they talked about. It was always the Princess that open up the topics but Mingyu indulged her, giving out the best of his opinions. They talked about life in respective nations, hobbies and aspirations, but most of them circled on the exclusivities of royalties to which Joenghan was not familiar with.

 

Jeonghan was quick to note that it looked like they were in the middle of courtship—of knowing and being known.

 

It made his stomach churn and without warning, a surge of possessiveness hit him. He tried hard to decipher the tone of civility in Mingyu’s voice, tried hard to convince himself that he’s just giving out the _whats_ and that the _hows_ and _why_ s were reserved for him.

 

At some point, the conversation turned to a more serious direction. Princess Tzuyu said something that that made him froze.

 

“Mingyu, can we take the time to consult your nation’s oracle?”

 

_No, please no. The question was for him and Mingyu… they waited for it._

 

Jeonghan turned his attention to Mingyu and he saw him visibly gulped.

 

“Why?”

 

“I suppose I have to tell you this but… Princess Tzuyu paused and retrieved a parchment from the lunch basket. “I did came here because I badly wanted to see you. But actually, I was also pushed by my mother, as well, as the Water Nation oracle.

 

 Princess Tzuyu held the parchment towards Mingyu. “Libra… It’s just two months away from the month of Libra and I’m turning eighteen.”

 

“Our nation’s oracle had some words for Libra… and I listed it down.”

 

Mingyu took it and started reading.

 

“We need to be together at all times?” Mingyu asked.

 

Jeonghan frowned at that and he can see that even the Princess was looking down embarrassed. But Mingyu’s tone was not contemptuous. It’s just curious.

 

“I’ve said before that there will be change. But the oracle wasn’t able to specify what these changes are as I am one of a kind.

 

He told me that on the day, Libra would receive the gifts and he was almost sure that it would not be an ordinary event. It would come in full force and it would require a lot of energy from me… It would be painful and it can destroy my body if I don’t prepare.

 

The prophecy says that its you who can ease the pain. And so Mingyu, I hope you will be there to take care of me.”

 

Mingyu did not say anything, instead Jeonghan found him staring at the distance with a thoughtful expression.

  
“As early as now, I may feel the effects of it. That there might be physical and behavioral changes. That I may tend to gravitate towards you. I may need all the assurance and affection I can get from you…”

 

Princess Tzuyu looked up at him “… and your physical touch.” She reddened. “But please don’t misunderstand. I need your energy Mingyu. More than mine.

 

The oracle advised that the best thing for me to do is to listen to what my body is telling me.”

 

I’m terrified Mingyu. But more than that, I am excited. I’m excited for the gifts. I am excited to seal the bond with you.”

 

* * *

Jeonghan rolled on his bed, arm dangling on the edge. He clutched the sheets by his other arm, hurt by what Mingyu just announced. When they arrived, he gathered all the servants and told them that starting that day, they have to stop whatever they’re doing as early as nine in the evening and to just continue it the next morning. He emphasized that he should not hear any kind of noise in the mansion starting that hour.

 

He was thankful as he can sleep as early at that time. But he can’t get the image of Princess Tzuyu smiling brightly at Mingyu in gratitude.  The two servants gushed about how the Prince was so considerate. How he took the effort to make Princess Tzuyu sleep more comfortably by making sure that the place was quiet and devoid of noise.

 

The thought that maybe Mingyu was starting to care for the Princess more than him became stronger.

 

He put an arm over his eyes, wondering if maybe the end was near for them. That they don’t need to consult the oracle and that the prophecy was starting to take an effect. Mingyu has always been impulsive and maybe Jeonghan was nothing but just one of his many rash endeavors.

 

_He’s not ready yet. He’s not ready to let go. Will he ever be?_

 

He shifted, lying on his back as he recalled what Princess Tzuyu said earlier. Mingyu needs to be with her all the time. Just thinking about it makes it hard to breathe.

 

He can feel the tears starting to form again when he heard a knock on the door.

 

He dragged his body to answer it and his knees almost buckled over when he saw who it was.

 

It was Mingyu, newly showered with his hair still wet. He was not able to recover yet from his surprise when the other quickly entered and shut the door.

 

Mingyu fumbled on the door latch, but after a few moments, looked up at Jeonghan.

 

“Is there no lock in this?”

 

He shook his head. And Mingyu’s face transformed into disbelief mixed with concern.

 

Mingyu went back to holding the latch. And then, to Jeonghan’s utmost surprise, it started melting. He watched it lose its form then merge with the screws on the doorframe, sealing them shut inside.

 

“I can’t believe there’s no lock in this. What if someone enters while you’re sleeping? What if someone comes in while—“ he paused bringing his hands up to pinch his nose. He exhaled. “Nevermind, I’m going to make sure locks are installed to every—“ he stopped  again, this time noticing how Jeonghan was looking at him.

 

If there ever was any hint of annoyance on Mingyu’s face, it was now gone and replaced with the same gentle look he gave him at the carriage.

 

“Do you want to lie down?” he moved closer until there was less than a foot separating them. He was about to touch his forearm but then retrieved it immediately  as if remembering how Jeonghan reacted to his touch earlier.

 

Jeonghan was still frozen at the spot and suddenly, with out any warning, a sob wracked his body.

 

_Because Mingyu is here. Despite all the hurt from this day, he is here._

 

He threw his body at him, burying his face on his chest. If the end is near for them, then he’s going to take all what he can get.

 

Mingyu was startled by the action but he held him close, letting Jeonghan cry into him. Jeonghan thought that this was so ugly of him, that this portrayal of great emotions will just count as a flaw that will make Mingyu stay away from him. But even he himself can’t understand what he was feeling. There was a kind of rush, like a clock ticking towards its end, that prevented him from processing the overwhelming emotions circling him down. He needs to make the most of the moment here with Mingyu.

 

“Jeonghan…” he called out to him, almost like a plea.

 

He responded not by answering with words but by willing himself to stop the tears from flowing down.

 

When he was much more calmer, Mingyu spoke again. “Let’s lie down, alright?”

 

The other towed him to bed, letting him lie down on his pillow first. When he was settled down, Mingyu sat by his side. But Jeonghan does not like the big distance, so he pulled on his robes, hoping that Mingyu would understand his request.

 

Thankfully, he seemed to get the message. He slipped inside the blanket and Jeonghan shifted to accommodate him. He curled to his side, and buried his face to his shoulder. It was a tight fit but it was comfortable.

 

Moments passed with Mingyu's hand placing soothing strokes on the back of his head, rocking them both together. Jeonghan can feel the sleep overpowering him again, when Mingyu’s soft whispher broke the silence of the night. "Jeonghan..."

 

The other shifted his position so he can take a look on Jeonghan. For a moment, Mingyu’s eyes just scanned throughout his face, and Jeonghan  badly wanted to hide himself. He brought his hands up to cover himself but Mingyu held his wrists, pushing them away. "It pains me to see you getting hurt like this."

 

“I’ve thought it through and I want you to listen to me," he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Let’s not consult the oracle anymore.”

 

* * *

 

 

AN: my characters feels so out of character rn but u'll find out eventually

i miss this story. sorry for the late update. i was sad and had a writer's block

this feels like shit too but i hope u enjoyed it

haven't written the drunk part yet because there might be some vital info there

also i just realized. this was angstyyy????? but then again, u need a pinch of angst before u see the light.

 


	13. Hydra

“Let’s not consult the oracle anymore.”

 

It took a moment before he was able to process what Mingyu just said and when he did, the splash of pain was greater than he can ever imagine. He never thought it was possible to hurt this much that he can feel it physically—throat constricting and chest getting heavier by the second.

 

_This is the end._

_This is really the end._

 

Mingyu was quick to notice his reaction and he took his face immediately with both hands. “Jeonghan…” he called out to him, face concerned, as he placed soothing touches on his cheek.

 

He wants to speak, to ask what lead to this decision, but he found it hard to do so, the tiredness and pain seeping into his whole being that he just wanted to shut down. But Mingyu looked like he was waiting for him to respond and so he willed himself to think about it.  He took a deep breath, trying to bury the emotions in place of any kind of rationality that might help him make sense of their situation.

 

In the end, he nodded despite his reluctance. Because what can he do. Mingyu was the only reason he was holding on and if he wants to end this, if he wants to let go of him without consulting the oracle, then he'll agree. He would not put himself in front of the prophecy--would not block the beautiful future it promises. “I’m going home tomorrow. I can leave first thing—“ 

 

“Home?”

 

“Would you like me to stay as your servant then?” he choked out. The prospect of staying as a servant was something that made his inside churn with anxiety. But he was a fool, and he would risk seeing Mingyu everyday despite the tragic setting--Princess Tzuyu by his side and not him.

 

There was a flash of confusion on Mingyu’s face which was then instantly replaced by realization.

 

“Oh Jeonghan…” suddenly Mingyu gathered him in his arms, tucking him under his head, but then pulling away again. Without thinking, Jeonghan reached out for him, clutching his sleeves and not wanting to let go. He then became immediately aware of his behavior. He's been extremely clingy that night and so he retracted his hands--worried that he's coming off too needy. But Mingyu smiled at the action, reaching out for his arm himself and draping it over his waist, bringing them much closer. His hand traveled up his back up to his neck, tilting his head so they were eye to eye.

 

"Your home is beside me, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan waited for the other to explain what he meant. _Wasn't he just talking about separating?_  

 

Instead Mingyu dived into him and captured his lips into a heated kiss. Surprised, he let himself be swept at the sensation, body going limp and pliant as he focused on catching up to the intensity. His hands stayed wrapped on the other’s waist, feeling far too comfortable to move but Mingyu made up for it--as his hands roamed over his back, to his sides, caressing each available part his hand can reach.

 

 

Finally, when Jeonghan was a panting mess from the lack of air, Mingyu took his hand, opening his clutched fist and then draping it over his chest. He pulled away slightly, “Jeonghan…” he whispered breath hot on his skin. “Can you feel it?”

 

Jeonghan did, the excited thump beating far more alive on the stillness of the night. Lying here and hearing it makes Mingyu’s presence more tangible. He fought the urge to listen for a longer time and nodded.

 

“I’m in love with you.” The confession was so sudden and so unexpected that he stilled and before he can respond Mingyu continued, “Despite what the prophecy or the oracle say, I’m in love with you. I’m not going to let you go. So Jeonghan…”

 

He dipped in again for a gentle kiss, “Forget the prophecy, forget the oracle. I’m here with you, in mind and in heart.”

 

He gathered him into an embrace but still Jeonghan was left with no words, dazed and feeling the threat of tears again.

 

“Jeonghan… please talk to me…”

 

It was a few moments before he was able to organize his thoughts,  “Please don’t say that,” he finally said, It was such a great irony. He wanted Mingyu, wants him too much and he yearned for him so much that day. _But he can’t._

 

He immediately regretted his words as he watched Mingyu’s face fell, hurt replacing the fond look that previously graced his face. But instead of taking it back, he just wished for the other to see the silent apology written in his eyes.

 

“It’ll hurt more. When we need to be apart. When the prophecy takes it place… when you...when Princess Tzuyu…” he buckled over his words but he struggled to continue. Because Mingyu needs to know—that it was not him, but the situation they were in that kept him from fully accepting his words. “You’ve given me so much happiness, filled me up with so many wonderful feelings. It’ll be so hard to erase the happy memories,” he choked out.

 

Mingyu shook his head.  “Jeonghan, my end is you…” he brought his hands up again, “I’m afraid it will not be easy, but let the memories stay with you,“ he paused giving him a sad smile, “ and I will never be tired of giving you more things to remember,” he said, kissing each of his knuckles.

 

“But, we're not alone in this. This is going against the gods and a betrayal to the people.“ The warmth of the confession was slowly slipping away as Jeonghan recounted another barrier that has put such a great weight on him. “Being with me, takes away the promise of the prophecy. I don’t think my conscience can take that.”

 

“Jeonghan, I believe there is a reason we met. This is a blessing in a way and I'm excited to see what this will bring us.

 

and of course I am a prince, sooner I’ll be a king. I'll do my best to fulfill my duties to give my people a good and blissful life. You don't have to worry about it. Do you trust me?

 

Just stay with me and leave those worries, right? And if it all comes to worse, I'll make sure to protect you. We'll just have to be each other's strength, all right?"

 

With Mingyu's words, it seemed like it's so easy and before he knew it, he found himself nodding, still a little overwhelmed. He racked his mind for another reason, thinking it was better to address the problems earlier than leave it untouched. “I don’t deserve you,” he finally said. This was the most obvious one. In front of him is a Prince, royal blood flowing through his veins. “I’m only a servant—“

 

Suddenly, Mingyu rolled them over, their position ending with him lying on the top of the other. Mingyu looked up and Jeonghan was to surprise to see the look of adoration on the other's face--as if Jeonghan was not just a commoner and was something to be worshipped.

 

“No, I’m the one who does not deserve you,” Mingyu whispered almost reverently. Before he can protest, the other pulled his head gently toward his chest, hands patting and caressing his head, clearly cutting the conversation short.

 

“You must be tired. Sleep now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan peeked through the glass doors of the prince’s balcony. When Mingyu slipped outside his room at dawn, he has asked him to come to his room before breakfast. And so here he was, sturdy again after a night with Mingyu beside him. He was more energetic than yesterday he figured, as he felt like he was back to his limber self. And with a clearer mind, it doesn’t take much to know that this was a bad and reckless idea. Their conversation the night before has not covered how they would go about the secrecy and exposure of their association to each other.

 

Despite his better judgment, he knocked lightly, careful to not create too much noise. In no time, Mingyu came, peering through the spaces of the curtain and he saw him smile when they locked eyes.

 

He opened the door, welcoming him with an embrace and Jeonghan melted, letting the warmth seep in.

 

“How is your morning, my love?”

 

_My love. My love. My love._

 

His heart did summersault. How can a simple endearment provide him with such delightful feelings. He looked up and he was welcomed with a bright expression, the soft yellow rays emphasizing the beauty of the man in front of him.

 

Mingyu then took his hand pulling him at the corner towards a small table. A closer look has showed him the great abundnce of food laid out in the table.

 

“Mingyu… what’s this?”

 

The other released his hands and went to sit on the chair on the other side of table. He has a smug expression on, proudly gesturing towards the other chair, “Join me.”

 

It was a nice gesture but it will certainly get them caught. “Mingyu, Princess Tzuyu is waiting for you at the dining hall…”

 

Mingyu’s face fell. “Is that a rejection?”

 

Jeonghan thought about it. This is too careless. But seeing Mingyu’s disappointed face as he started cleaning up the food, made him finally relent.

 

_Oh well. He’ll just eat quickly._

 

He stepped forward about to sit down but thought better of it. Feeling bold he went to Mingyu’s side and then pursed his lip.

 

“This breakfast better be good,” he said as he plopped himself on Mingyu’s lap.

 

The other stilled at the action but then immediately relaxed pulling him closer. Jeonghan snuggled to his chest, reaching out his hand to pluck a grape from the table when he felt a peck on the top of his head.

 

 “Don’t get any ideas. I just thought two sets of cutlery would be hard to explain,” he remarked.

 

Mingyu chuckled and Jeonghan looked up to him, intending to feed him a grape however, he stilled when he saw in his eyes a look far too mischievous for an innocent breakfast.

 

Instead of catching the grape, Mingyu leaned in, pressing an open mouthed kiss on his neck, the part just about his collarbone. “Lovely,” he whispered. “It is indeed a great morning.”

 

His hand then dropped from previously cradling his shoulder to his arm until he got a hold of his hand. Jeonghan froze remembering of what has happened the day before in their trip to the lake. Mingyu stopped, sensing the sudden change, but Jeonghan turned to him immediately, “I’m sorry. I overreacted yesterday. I was just embarrassed.”

 

Confusion spread on the other’s face and so Jeonghan continued explaining. “My hand…” he paused, getting red again. Explaining something that was a product of his extreme sensitivity yesterday wasn’t exactly easy. “It’s not very pretty.”

 

Mingyu’s face lit up as if he just discovered a missing puzzle piece. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—“

 

Jeonghan shook his head. “Yes, I know you don’t. I understand now…” he reached up, brushing a strand that escaped from the other’s hair, “I guess I was just insecure. I just…missed you,” he confessed.

 

 Mingyu then caught his hand, bringing it close to his lips, “I love this part,” he said placing a gentle peck on the center of his palm, “and this too,” a kiss on the side, “and this,” a kiss on a bump protruding in the joint of his index figure. “Jeonghan, you have to tell me next time, okay?” he said looking at him firmly as if making sure he’s listening, “when something’s bothering you…that is.”

 

He nodded, can’t help a smile from escaping from his lips. He reached again to pluck a grape, putting it straight to his mouth, Mingyu’s eyes following his movement.

 

“Please tell me you’ll eat more than that.”

 

“What. I realized I love grapes.”

 

“What do you mean you realized?”

 

“It’s the first time I’ve eaten them, okay?”

 

There was a moment of silence and suddenly Mingyu reached over to the table and picked up a huge clump of grapes and put it in on his plate. “This is actually all for you. So you better finish it and fill yourself up.”

 

The rest of the breakfast went by like that, with Jeonghan picking through the food and Mingyu encouraging him to eat. When Mingyu was satisfied with the amount  of food he ate, he pulled him towards his bed, pushing him until he was lying down, and then tucking him under the blanket.

 

“Hey!” Jeonghan protested. “I don’t think it’s appropriate to just lie down after eating.”

 

Mingyu sat looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Really?” he patted the bed. “The bed seems comfortable though.”

 

Jeonghan clutched the blanket and considered what Mingyu just said.“Hmm… yeah it is,” he admitted. _Just as soft and filled with Mingyu's scent as ever._ It was too comfortable and he actually wanted to sleep again. He flipped the blanket—a silent invitation for Mingyu to slip in. But the other just gave him an apologetic look as a response.

 

“Ahh. You have to go with Princess Tzuyu now right?”

 

Mingyu leaned in, an elbow propped on the side of Jeonghan’s head. “Yes, but my love, just stay here, okay?”

 

He didn’t exactly want to come. But he was expecting that he would be with both of them as Mingyu’s servant. Thinking about it, he figured Mingyu wants him to stay because their relationship remains complicated and so they have to tread this issue cautiously. Jeonghan nodded, filled with understanding.

 

“You can sleep here, I’ll keep the door locked so no one can come. I’ll tell them you’re running an errand so no one will look for you.” Mingyu paused taking one last look at him. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan rolled over Mingyu’s bed. It was strange, how he was just lying there but he felt so tired all of a sudden again.

 

He sat up, picking up a pillow on his side and burying his head on it, inhaling the scent.

 

_Ahh. What is he doing? He’s so embarrassing._

 

He threw it down, getting up and going to the balcony to peek outside.  He scanned the row of trees, thinking how long it was since he has strolled outside.Before he knew it, he was already unlatching the door, the peak of the summer heat welcoming him.

 

_Maybe a walk can make him feel better._

 

* * *

  


Jeonghan looked around. He figured his mindless walking has brought him not so deep into the forest. He wondered if he should go back. Mingyu should be back at his room by now.  He turned around and walked down a trail until he was nearer to the margins. He stopped beside a persimmon tree, pursing his lips and pondering whether Mingyu would like it if he brings home some fruits.

 

Deciding that it was a good idea, he started examining the tree for anything that can help his climb.

 

He was about to put his foot on a protruding branch, when he froze on the spot. He heard some galloping, the sound of it getting louder by the second. Without thinking about it, he quickly continued climbing up to hide. It might be the mansion staff. Spotting him aimlessly wandering outside instead of working will surely merit him some scolding.

 

He settled himself on a branch high enough to be covered by thick foliage. The sounds became louder and soon enough he saw a horse approaching his direction. He knew that horse—a giant fit only for royalty. He directed his eyes to its passenger, and sure enough, it was Mingyu, still regal and beautiful.

 

He smiled, bracing himself for a jump. He figured, he can surprise him.

 

However just before he can do it, a glint of light appeared behind Mingyu’s head. He tilted his head to see and he spotted Princess Tzuyu, wearing a gold accessory on his head, seating closely behind. He gulped, feeling the previous excitement drain from him. He composed himself--he expected this, of course. They talked about it in the morning so he hid himself better. He knows that exposing himself would just make the situation worse.

 

He stayed still, careful in not making any movement. The two passed by quietly. But when Jeonghan thought he can relax, Princess Tzuyu suddenly spoke.

 

“Prince,” the princess called out, voice echoing out on the still forest. “I want you to know that I am grateful.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“For doing your best to make my stay comfortable. I’m more at peace now,” she paused and Jeonghan strained to hear the conversation of the pair who was getting farther away from him now.

 

“I appreciate that you arranged our trip to see the oracle tomorrow. Should I pack  or only a day worth of things, or we’ll be staying the night in the castle?”

 

Taking in what he heard, a flutter of unease started in the pit of his stomach, travelling fast to his chest, seeping through his limbs until his whole body was shaking. When the trees started swaying and his vision became blurry, it was then he realized that he was holding his breath.

 

The snap of the branch he didn’t realize he was clutching brought him back to his senses. He inhaled sharply through his mouth, the bitter taste of betrayal going in faster than the much needed air.

 

 

_Mingyu cancelled their trip to the oracle for the sake of Princess Tzuyu._

 

He understands now. Mingyu… despite all that he said to him has already made his choice.

 

_And it was not him._

 

 

* * *

 

After what happened at the forest, Jeonghan ran as fast as he can towards Mingyu’s room again. He considered going back into his own room but he realized Mingyu would only follow, questions might be asked that would just lead confrontation, and he does not want that. Not now. At Mingyu’s room at least, he can pretend to sleep, and just deal with the problem when the morning comes when he has better idea on how to go about with the problem.

 

He went straight to the bed, burying himself under blankets. It was just as soft and filled with Mingyu’s scent as ever. And he hated it, did not find any comfort that the bed has previously given him. He tried to sleep, because he does not want to think, does not want to subject himself to the enormous pain that was threatening to fall on him. None of the warmth he felt that morning was present, the coldness eminent despite the summer heat.

 

But still, he felt pain seep through him. Little flashes that came with each snippet of memory and he tried hard to suppress all of them with all his might.

 

After much time of silent struggle, when he felt himself finally drifting to sleep, the door creaked open, and he froze. When he felt the other step forward, he immediately inhaled, controlling his breathing, until it evened out. _One… two… three…_

 

He felt Mingyu stand in front of him and without warning, leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the forehead. Mingyu then sat on the side, gently patting the blanket and smoothing the creases on it.

 

Jeonghan wanted to push him away, to shout at him, to make him realize how much of a coward he was. He wanted to tell him how dare he wrapped him to a false sense of security just because he’s afraid to face the fact that he has no escape on the ugly reality. Did Mingyu want to protect him from the hurt? Or was he too shameless, still caught up in the lie to have the pleasure on having someone wrapped around his fingers.

 

But Jeonghan stayed on the bed, not moving and pretending to sleep. Because yes, he was a fool. And this was a losing battle. 

 

Just this night. For one last time, he wants to lie with him. 

* * *

 

When he woke up the next morning, he found himself wrapped within Mingyu’s arms, blanket covering both of them. He wiggled out as carefully as he can, pushing the other's arm from his waist. However, his attempt only made the other stir in his sleep and eventually open his eyes. He saw him gave him a small smile and Jeonghan closed his eyes, pretending to get more sleep, because he found out he can’t return it.

 

He felt the Mingyu's hand on his face, and Jeonghan turned his head away on to the pillow to escape it.

 

“Do you feel sick?” Mingyu’s voice was raspy, still full of sleep.

 

“Why? Do I look bad?” he responed, giving him a look.

 

“No, my love,” Jeonghan flinched slightly at the endearment, the same one that made the butterflies in his stomach excited the day before, “your heart, I felt it beating with unease all throughout the night. Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m just tired. I’ve been feeling strange lately,” he reasoned out which he instantly wanted to take back. Because Mingyu was now giving him a concerned face. He briefly wondered if this concern was part of the lie.

 

“Then just stay here and rest. And when I come back, I’ll sleep with you and do my best to make you comfortable. ”

 

“No, I need to go to academy. Aren’t you coming too?”

 

“Are you sure about going to the academy? I’m sorry, I can’t go with you. Princess Tzuyu has asked me to accompany her to the lake again. I may be back a little later than usual."

 

“Ahh.” Jeonghan gulped at the blatant lie. “It’s okay, then.”

 

“Be safe at the academy, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

"Okay..." not wanting to talk more, he clutched the blanket and pulled it over his face. "Can I sleep more?" he asked. 

 

Mingyu chuckled. "You can sleep all you want, my love."

 

He allowed Mingyu to get ready. As he lied there, he peered over the blanket and observed Mingyu, watched all of his movements and looked at his face as much as he can. He did not fail to notice that Mingyu packed  more than he usually does and dressed himself with an attire fit for long trip.

 

_He really will go to see the oracle with Princess Tzuyu._

 

When Mingyu finally said his goodbye and exited out of the door, Jeonghan stood up and went to the balcony. He went down and ran to the servants' quarters. When he reached his room, he immediately grabbed his bag and started packing his things.

 

He really wants to go home now.

 

_

* * *

AN: Half-fluff / Half-angst 

hehe

also i just created twitter. follow me kids @eggmingyoo

i also appreciate comments!!!


	14. Indus

Jeonghan’s arrival to his house created commotion within the family and for a short moment, he was able to forget the reason why he was there. He relished on the affection given to him by his mother and took the time to assure his father of his well-being in the mansion. When the excitement died down however, he was left alone with his brother Chan and was again forced to talk about the prince while pretending to be happy about it.

 

Chan was ecstatic, interest on the prince still as great as when he left for the mansion. He bombarded Jeonghan with questions, which he answered as civilly as possible, creating some distance and sharing information appropriately coming from a servant rather than someone who has been close enough to the prince to share a bed with him.

 

However when the interest extended to Princess Tzuyu and his relationship with Mingyu, he can’t help but excuse himself, reasoning that he was tired.

 

But even in his room, he can hear the loud whispers…

 

“Mother, I think our neighbors were right. I think the marriage is coming soon. Hyung won’t tell me anything. I’m so excited!”

 

Knowing Chan and his ability to talk for a long time, he knows sleep will be his only escape. Thankfully, his eyes were already drooping on their own. Can’t help feeling strange about his constant tiredness, he once again drifted off to another one of his long slumber.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan jolted awake in the middle of the night and immediately he knew that there was something wrong. His heart was beating unusually fast and he felt too cold--the biting cold chilling his limbs, spreading painfully to his fingers and toes making his teeth chatter. He considered calling his mother but quickly convinced himself that he just caught a flu. He sat up slowly, aware of the way his body was protesting with even slight movement. Limbs feeling heavy, he tried to pull more blankets under his bed, draping them over his shoulder and then rolling over until he was completely covered as if he was in a cocoon.

 

He huffed, lying again and moaning as if it will magically erase the underlying ache in his body.

 

He hoped the pain would go away when the morning comes.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up again, he saw his mother hovering over him, face concerned and hands dapping on his forehead.

 

“Jeonghannie, you have a fever.”

 

He nodded which earned him a look from her.

 

“You should have woken me up,” she said with no real bite.

 

As he let his mother hustle and bustle around him, as she fed him herbal medicine and put warm cloth on his forehead, Jeonghan’s eyes flickered to his window and noted that it was still dark. If not for the continuous chirping of the chickens outside, he would have thought it was still nighttime.

 

“Did something happen at the mansion?”  The question was so sudden that it made him still for a moment.

 

“Is there a reason you asked?”

 

“Sleep first, I will tell you—“

 

“No mother, why?”

 

She must have recognized the firmness in his tone because she sighed and looked at him with a defeated look.

 

“He specifically requested me not to wake you up and told me he’ll wait for you to wake up on your own. But seeing that you’re not alright, I was hoping you can sneak in a short sleep first before you can attend to him.”

 

 Her choice of words made something in his stomach churn. “Who?” he asked urging her to continue because he needed to confirm.

 

“The prince, it’s strange gracing us with his presence when the sun has not even risen yet, but he’s outside waiting for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeonghan can’t help the gasp when when he exited out the door. He can’t believe it. Mingyu was actually there--his back turned to him, facing his horse. It seemed like he came alone for there were no carriage around and no person to drive for him.

 

He stepped forward, accidentally stepping on a leaf--the sound it created loud enough to announce his presence. Mingyu whipped back, his first reaction seemed to be relief with the way his shoulders relaxed when they locked eyes.

 

Without wasting any more time, Mingyu moved closer. Taken aback by the urgency of the other’s movements, Jeonghan retreated a step, the action making him dizzy. Mingyu stopped too, mirroring his surprise.

 

Clutching the doorframe to stabilize himself, he took a good look at Mingyu. He looked tired, hair disheveled and robes hanging loose. It was still slightly dark outside, the soft indigo accenting the bags under his eyes, which were filled with questions.

 

In the awkward silence, Jeonghan’s mother appeared behind him, urging him to do something. He then thought how impolite he might have appeared at the outside perspective—him staring shamelessly at the prince who is supposed to deserve the utmost level of welcome.

 

“Prince,” he bowed. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Can you accompany me for a walk?” Mingyu spoke as his eyes flickered to his mother at his side.

 

Beside him, his mother tensed, and he felt her hand come up to rub his back. “Jeonghannie, are you going to be okay?”

 

 He nodded, motioning Mingyu to follow him.

 

* * *

 

Limping a little, Jeonghan led them towards an area with thicker trees. Behind him, Mingyu followed, maintaining a distance. The way he crossed his arms over his chest might have displayed his unwillingness to make contact. But glancing behind, he saw Mingyu with his hands outstretched, like he was waiting for Jeonghan to fall at any moment.

 

They haven’t gone too far when he felt Mingyu stop. Before he can ask, the other spoke. “It’s okay to talk here, Can you sit down there?” He turned to him and he saw him motioning over a large buttress with a flat surface. Mingyu might have seen his affronted expression as he quickly added a “Please?”

 

He wanted to protest, to call him out on what might be another false concern but he also knew that with his present condition, there’s a possibility that he might actually faint. So he complied, walking as fast as he can to the tree, wanting nothing but to get the conversation over as fast as possible.

 

When he was finally settled, Mingyu came closer still preserving a proper distance. He looked clueless, every movement controlled and careful. It was like a small mistake can earn him a punishment.

 

Jeonghan knew that he should be the one to speak first. It was Mingyu who lied, but the other didn’t have any idea that he knew. Jeonghan left without telling him, got away without any notice. He knew he owed him an explanation, knew he had to reason out why he don’t want to stay anymore.

 

Without beating around the bush, he looked directly at Mingyu, giving him with a look that he hoped conveyed the hurt from his betrayal, “did you have a good trip to the oracle?”

 

The words shot the air like an arrow, piercing Mingyu straight and sharp, creating a bright red shade on his cheeks. “How did you…” He stopped, gulping before he can finish. Mingyu’s mouth opened like he was about to explain but he closed it again. And then, his shoulder sagged, and for a moment, he looked like he was as tired as Jeonghan. Maybe more than.

 

“Jeonghan, It will be hard to believe me, not right now. But please know that I had you foremost in mind when I went there.”

 

“Me?” Jeonghan responded immediately before Mingyu can add anything more. He failed to see his connection, thought it ridiculous that he would be present in Mingyu’s mind during a trip arranged for Princess Tzuyu’s sake. “Please stop lying to me, Mingyu.”

 

The expression Mingyu’s face twisted into when he said that made his stomach drop. The hurt from his accusation was evident. Suddenly Jeonghan wanted nothing but to get away. To escape the Mingyu’s gloomy look that seemed to bore a hole into his heart. So he continued speaking, choosing not to dwell on the moment, so the conversation can be over -- so he can go back to his bed and away from the pressing urge to just come up to Mingyu, embrace him, and then remove the sadness from his face to replace it with anything devoid of hurt.

 

“I’ve thought I’ve made it clear. You could have easily told me the truth. You have choice Mingyu. Just tell me. It’ll hurt,” he looked down, faltering. “but I will not hesitate giving you your freedom.”

 

“It didn’t change.” Mingyu shook his head, the pained expression never leaving his face.  “It will never change.” He inhaled sharply. “It’ll always be you, Jeonghan.”

 

Mingyu must have seen his hesitance as he continued.

 

“I will tell you everything, just please, come home with me.”

 

 “I don’t have to do anything for the truth.”

 

“You would have the truth, I promise,” Mingyu paused, his eyes travelling over Jeonghan's body, “but not right now when you’re like this.” Mingyu motioned to him. With what he said, he became aware of his condition. He was now leaning his body on the truck. His limbs felt heavier and he felt the trickle of tiny dots of cold sweat on the back of his neck. He held himself up, vaguely aware of the slight burn on his chest everytime he breathes.

 

“Jeonghan, come with me to the mansion please.” Mingyu came closer and Jeonghan was able to see the lines across his face he was sure weren’t there yesterday. His eyes were glassy, creating a weird tug on his chest. “Just come with me first, I'll take care of you and when you get better, you can blame me all you want and I will tell you everything."

 

Mingyu grabbed his hands, the first contact they had and Jeonghan almost gasped at the warmth it brought him.

 

“Keep me close with you, Jeonghan.”

 

Jeonghan almost yielded, seeing nothing but sincerity in Mingyu’s eyes. But Mingyu could have told him right then. Yet he didn’t. And instead asked him to get well. Was it simply to prolong his time formulating a response or was he thinking the truth was too heavy for Jeonghan to take?

 

_What was it that he’s hiding?_

 

A prickle travelled over his chest. He knew it was only a matter of time before all the strength drain out from him. And so he pulled his hands from Mingyu’s grip.

 

 “It’s getting brighter, you should go.”

 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by with Jeonghan just lying in his room. He was woken up again when there was an excited tapping on his shoulder. When his eyelids fluttered open, he was welcomed with Chan’s face impossibly close to his.

 

Jeonghan blinked, trying to erase the dazed feeling from sleeping too long.

 

Before he can fully sit up, Chan hazy form came closer, eyes widening as he glanced behind his back.

 

“Hyung,” he whispered to him in a tone full of wonder and disbelief, “the Prince came back.”

 

Jeongan can’t explain the pleasant warmth that flooded his whole body as he heard that. But as rationality slowly seeped into his sleep-addled brain, it was immediately replaced with exasperation and disbelief. Mingyu going this far hasn't even crossed his mind.

 

His hand immediately reached up to his forehead and he removed the wet towel probably placed there by his mother.  He ignored the soft protests of his brother to go back to his bed and he dragged his body towards the door.

 

When he peeked through the door, his eyes immediately laid on Mingyu, his back turned to him. In front of him were his parents. From his position, he has a good view of their expressions. They were both intensely focused on him, on whatever he was trying to say. His mother has her hands clasped in front of her chest and her eyes were alert and attentive.

 

Jeonghan can’t hear what they were talking about but he can’t find it in himself to fully get out and come closer. It seemed such a long time when his parents finally nodded in understanding and their eyes flickered to where Jeonghan was watching them.

 

“Jeonghannie,” her mother gushed walking towards him and then clasping his hands.

 

“The Prince has decided to stay here for a while. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“This is stupid.”_

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why—“

 

“I had to… you have to get better.”

  
“I am capable of getting better without you.” To say he was lost and confused was an understatement. He’s just caught a flu but Mingyu was acting like it was a matter of life and death. Through dinner, Jeonghan learned that Mingyu has asked King Namgyu’s permission to allow him to go out in the field to take lessons for personal growth—a good preparation for him as a successor for the throne. _Be closer to the people_ _and be familiar with what they do_ is what his exact words are. Jeonghan rolled his eyes at that.

 

And because Jeonghan has been his servant and was supposed to be a familiar face, he’s picked his home as a temporary shelter for his supposed agenda.

 

Now after much hustle on fixing the sleeping arrangement, Mingyu laid on his back beside him, a significant gap present between them. When his mother told Mingyu that there were currently no spare room for his majesty and there needed to be evacuation of room within the family to give proper space for him, Mingyu quickly insisted to not bother and that he will just share the room with Jeonghan, reasoning again that he was someone he can already trust. Jeonghan has no time to complain when his father immediately removed his small bed from his room, in place of a much larger mattress specifically bought for emergencies like this.

 

Jeonghan knew that all of it was obviously just a ploy put up by Mingyu to convince him again.

 

He also knew that it doesn’t take a smart person to know that this overreaction would surely earn them consequences.

 

“I know.” Mingyu’s tone was sad and Jeonghan sneak in a glance and found him staring at the ceiling, his expression unreadable. “But right now in this circumstance, I’m afraid you’ll need me, Jeonghan.”

 

As the words slowly registered, his confusion grew. _What exactly was their circumstance that he’ll need Mingyu’s presence?_ But he stayed quiet. With the way Mingyu was acting, how elusive and careful he was at that moment, he figured it would be unlikely to get an answer from him.

 

“And I’m sorry, because I know you don’t like it but I forced myself here.”

 

Mingyu was wrong. 

 

He craved for him-- had occupied most of his thoughts when he was not unconcsious and sleeping. Jeonghan was cold, has been extremely out of warmth when he left. But across him, was the man who’s been his constant source of heat. To see him within an arms reach but not able to touch made him feel a different kind of coldness that even the thickest blanket cannot remedy.  

 

And maybe it was human nature to seek heat in the midst of coldness that he found himself moving closer, across the seemingly great expanse of space, to Mingyu’s side.

 

His actions did not went unnoticed as Mingyu suddenly tensed up, surprised. But then he immediately relaxed again and from the corner of his eyes, he saw him scoot closer too.

 

“I don’t exactly know how you can make this go away.”

 

“Hmm?"

 

“You came here, stole half of my space away and you’re just lying there.” He didn’t mean to accuse—the words only born out of curiosity. He knew Mingyu was aware that Jeonghan would not welcome any physical contact. But still he came, made the necessary arrangements so that he can be closer to him. But what can he do? Jeonghan would not pretend that everything was okay to accommodate him. Mingyu's presence was both a source of relief and worry. But he can't help but wonder how he can help him get well when they’re both still stepping on eggshells around each other.

 

Mingyu shifted so that his body was fully facing him, the movement only bringing them much closer. He was slightly grateful that the other didn’t take offense on his remark. Rather, Mingyu’s eyes turned hopeful at what he said.

 

“Believe me when I say that If you’d just let me, I would do anything for you.” He lied on his back down again and Jeonghan can’t see his expression anymore. “But to answer your question, I m guessing you’d find me full of myself when I say my mere presence can somehow act as a cure to you."

 

It was such a ridiculous answer and he can't help but voice his incredulity. “It's hard to believe that.” 

 

“I figured. So let me do this at least.” Before Jeonghan can even ask what he meant, he felt the temperature in the room rise up to a level that felt good on his skin.

 

“You can come closer.” 

 

So Jeonghan did, closing the distance, until he was close enough to see the individual strands of his eyelashes. He sighed in pleasure, the heat around Mingyu feeling like medicine on his skin.

 

“I’m still mad. I’m too tired to show it. _But I am mad.”_ The biting tone he intended was muffled by the sleep that was threatening to fall over him.

 

 **“** You don’t have to worry about anything Jeonghan. You can do anything. I wouldn’t mind.”

 

So for that night, he blocked any of the negative thoughts and subjected himself to a good night of sleep he was sure he needed.

 

 

* * *

 

When Jeonghan awoke the next morning, he found himself alone in the bed. There was another blanket thrown over him and looking at it revealed that it was the one used by Mingyu the night before. He shrugged it off, sitting up and shivering as the cold morning air hit him. Worry crept into him, as he wondered whether Mingyu has gone back to the mansion. He stood up and looked around the house and he found that his family was not around too.

 

Knowing that he was alone and there was no one to ask, he took the time to prepare a bath for himself. As he did so, he figured he really was feeling better. He stretched, feeling his back crack from lying on the bed for a long time.

 

He shed off his clothes and sank under the hot water, almost moaning with how good it felt. As he scrubbed and removed the grease and dirt that seemed to accumulate from his body, he recalled the things that happened the past days.

 

Mingyu loved him or so he told him—was the first thought that came to his mind. It was something that he hasn’t really given much thinking--recent events and his sick condition giving him no opportunity to relish on the feeling brought by the words.

 

It was a thought planted on wonderful feelings, but was immediately buried by sadness when he heard Mingyu in the forest. He thought of what would happened if he hadn't seen them. Would he have told him he loved him too?

 

Mingyu was simultaneously everything and nothing he has ever asked for. When he was young, he’s been contented with the thought that he will lead a normal life like his parents. Would grow up and meet someone in his league—maybe a farmer, or a blacksmith, or maybe if he got "lucky" as his neighbors would say, a trader. He would marry early as was the norm, and continue living within the fence of this small town until he died of old age.

 

But then Mingyu came and changed everything. Mingyu is everything a prince should be. He is regal, has the force of an authority, has the gold and glamor that comes with being royalty. But then he is also a prince committed to his responsibility. He embodies the pride of an Aries but shed it off and treated Jeonghan like an equal. He is immense in every sense but he curved and fit himself to what Jeonghan is.

 

If he hadn’t heard them, if he hadn’t left Mingyu’s room and saw them in the forest, he knew  he would eventually return the words. Would tell him he loved him too because Mingyu already has his heart.  Has it long before he has fully comprehended it--when his mind was still clouded with the million reasons of why they can't be. Mingyu has thrown him into a curve and made him consider a life aside the straight path he has created for himself.

 

And then he found out that he lied. Mingyu has took from him the whole truth. Has excluded him from whatever he was planning to despite what he told him that he was thinking of him when he went to the oracle.

 

But then even now, when Jeonghan was persistently pushing him away, Mingyu has tirelessly pursued him. Left the comforts of the mansion to be with him.  It was something that made everything complicated. Jeonghan left him with the thought that he chose Princess Tzuyu. But here Mingyu was, acting like the thought of leaving Jeonghan hasn’t even crossed his mind. Showed how hurt he was when he found out Jeonghan hasn’t believed and trusted him.

 

Has Jeonghan jumped to conclusion? Was it him that lacked faith in the other?

 

He realized the only way he can know is to ask Mingyu. But he gave him a condition, which is to get better. Something he didn’t quite get. Words are words, and he can take it despite what his physical condition is.

 

Regardless he wanted to know the truth. Because Jeonghan loved Mingyu. Hasn’t loved him any less despite what happened. And if everything just become clearer, maybe they’ll have a chance again…

 

As he came to the realization, he felt the familiar noise outside. He emerged from the tub and dried himself, eager to know where everyone has gone.

 

He was in the middle of putting on his robes when the door creaked open. He sighed, Chan still hasn’t learned the etiquette of knocking.

 

When he looked back however he found that it was not Chan but Mingyu, frozen on the spot and red in the face. 

 

“Oh… I apologize, I was hoping I can take a bath here. It’s…yes.” He stuttered. “Take your time. I’ll wait outside."

 

When the door closed again, Jeonghan exhaled, face-palming himself. Because it was embarrassing and he was sure the other had a good view of his bare torso, skinny and pale and something he was not really proud of. So he did took his time dressing up. And when he was sure that the flush on his face still hasn't disappeared, he took the time to prepare another bath for Mingyu. 

 

When he exited out, he found Mingyu leaning on the side, muddy and sweaty. He was curious what the other did that he ended up like that but he stopped himself.

 

“I prepared a bath.” He told him instead in a tone of a petulant child. "I can’t heat it with my bare hands. Just use your _peritia_ if you want it hot." He gave him an empty glare, pushing a towel on his hands.

 

Despite it, he did not miss the slight smile that appeared on the other's face.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> focused more on jeonghan's feelings in this chap


	15. Taurus

The news of Mingyu’s arrival travelled fast around the neighborhood and soon Jeonghan found himself squeezed between his parents in a feast hastily put up by the people to welcome the Prince.

 

He remained quiet, just observing from a distance and getting amused at how the people seemed to compete for Mingyu’s attention. Mingyu humored them, kindly giving each his full attention. It was admirable in a sense, but Jeonghan can’t help the itch that was forming under his skin.

 

He wanted his attention too. Wanted his eyes only on him. To see him catering others made something in his stomach twist.

 

When the mood of the gathering was at its peak, he found his mood dipping even further as he ended up seated in front of Mingyu—the other surrounded by his young neighbors dressed in their finest robes, made up of thick cloth despite the hot weather. He observed silently, taking note of the overly expressed enthusiasm of his neighbors as they tried to impress the Prince.

 

During times like this, Jeonghan can see Mingyu’s side as a Fire Nation prince. Mingyu responded with grace to everything the people have thrown him, have presented himself approachable and showed how well-versed he is to the present issues of the people--may it be problems on irrigations on farming in which Lutiora was known for, or complaints on the implementation of different laws.

 

Sometime when they were talking about the community industries, the conversation shifted on to a lighter side, and suddenly the topic of  _peritia_ came about _._ Jeonghan watched one of his louder neigbor parade her hands in front of Mingyu, showing off her skills.

 

“If you only let me your majesty, I can show you the wonders of these hands. Fire massage is a rare  _peritia._ Surely, I can make you feel good if you gave me your permission."

 

And of course, Mingyu agreed, creating a small fire above his hands to cater the request which earned him some audible awws. The excited girl wasted no time, dipping a hand to the fire immediately, and going straight to caress Mingyu’s neck with it.

 

From his position, Jeonghan can see the smug expression on her face, looking at her friends to give them a sly smile as she continued to press and push on Mingyu's muscles.

 

It was like touching Mingyu was some kind of prize to be won. Jeonghan hated it so much.

 

When her hands dipped lower, snaking through Mingyu's collar and pressing over his shoulders. Jeonghan can’t help but scoff. “Stop touching him,” he said aggresively in an irritated tone before he can stop himself.

 

The consequence of what he said was immediate as all pairs of surprised eyes fall onto him. He curled in on himself, feeling the curious glares on him. He hasn’t expected the words to come out from his mouth and he pursed his lips, embarrassed.

 

He looked at the girl again, getting a glare showing mixed emotions of anger and offense for being disrupted by someone like him. He quickly racked his mind for a way to salvage the situation until Mingyu spoke, directing the attention to him.

 

"Pardon me, It's truly right I need constant reminder about caring for my clothes. The royal tailor has been constantly nagging me about the condition of my robes. I think its about time time I follow him," Mingyu said flashing a smile so charming as he made a show of fixing and smoothening out his collars. Jeonghan knew anyone who would have heard him will believe it.

 

Without missing a beat, Mingyu continued, “I almost forgot, I did told you I would like to survey the area. I believe now is the right time. Come with me, Jeonghan.” He stood up and waited for Jeonghan at his side. He then turned to the people and bowed. “Please excuse us.”

* * *

 

Jeonghan led them to an area far away from the people. He bit his nails, still nervous about what had happened. He knew it’s very likely that his neighbors would just dismiss what he said as a product of a foolish and impulsive mouth. But still… he’s been extremely careless. Another wrong move from him again would surely be enough to arise suspicions.

 

Surprisingly though, it seemed like Mingyu was not bothered by it. They were very close by and he can feel the spring on his step as they walked. He also noticed how the other would pluck out hydrangeas of various color from the bushes they passed by.  They went around the plains quietly, neither of them saying anything.

 

“Did you not like it?” Mingyu suddenly asked when they reached a part of the area covered with canopy and vines blocking them from the view of anyone that may pass by down the track.

 

“What?”

 

“Did you not like people touching me?”

 

He choked on his saliva, getting red again from embarrassment. He glared at Mingyu, not believing he would ask him that question. He turned away, refusing to give him an answer because he doesn’t want to admit anything.

 

But then Mingyu stopped him by touching his hand, turning to him and using his silence to push the hydrangeas he arranged in a bunch to his hands.

 

Jeonghan froze. He’s never received flowers like this. More so, receiving hydrangeas like the ones in his hand. It was a famous tradition in Lutiora to receive and give these flowers among couples. He wondered if Mingyu knew about it.

 

“What are these flowers for?" he asked nonetheless noting how fast his heart started to beat at the gesture.

 

There was a slight upward tilt on the corners of Mingyu's mouth but there was hesitation in his eyes. Suddenly, Mingyu looked down as if he's shy and Jeonghan became all the more confused.

 

“Mingyu…”

 

“I’m guessing you’d find it unacceptable for me to say but this I was happy you stopped her," there was a hint of red on his face and Jeonghan understood.

 

"And isn't today lovely. I am delighted I had the pleasure to walk around with you. I hope these bright hyndrangeas can give you an idea on what I'm feeling--"

 

“No Mingyu,” he interrupted. There was frustration seeping in. It was like Mingyu hasn’t realized the severity of their situation—hadn’t thought of the extent of damage to his position as Prince if ever their association with each other was exposed. “You’re right. That was really unacceptable. And I’m sorry for being careless like that earlier. It wasn’t right for me to say that and pique people’s interest. You are exposed to people’s eyes here. And the longer you stay, the longer they’d be interested in you. The people shouldn’t know of us Mingyu and you,” he gulped pushing the bunch of hydrangeas to Mingyu’s hands as he felt his eyes began to sting.

 

“You should go back to the mansion.”

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan felt the surge of adrenaline in his veins as he ran. He was in a rush, navigating through the countless corridors and wondering if he’s near his destination.

 

Yet no matter how desperately he wanted to be there as fast as possible, his legs chose to betray him. He slumped down tired, crouching to clutch his knees as he caught his breath. He knew there was no time to waste but as he tried to move again, he found his feet firmly planted on his position.

 

As he tried to see if there was anyone around who can help him, he caught his reflection on the clear glass window beside him. He saw his eyes widen as he took in his appearance. There he was, wearing a dark red silk robe, so beautiful and paired with a complimentary orange velvet sash wrapped around his middle. Intricate embroidered pattern dotted the expanse of the cloth and he wondered what they were.

 

Bringing up his arms up to look closely at his sleeves, he realized it was the sign of the Aries. 

 

“No…” he cried out, voice creating echo at the empty corridor.

 

 _Mingyu._ He needs to see him. He shouldn't be wearing these clothes and he needed to tell him.

 

He pulled on his feet, getting frustrated at how hard it was to walk. It was like his feet were chained to huge metal balls and he needs to drag them with him to move. Despite it, he managed to walk through the long expanse of the corridor.

 

Thankfully, just after a turn around the corner, he found the doors of the great hall of the castle glaringly big at the end of the corridor.

 

_Finally._

 

When he reached it, he exhaled a sigh of relief, smiling to himself. 

 

He opened the door feeling excited at the prospect of seeing Mingyu again. However, instead of Mingyu, a line of people welcomed him at the other side. He didn’t know their names but they were familiar. He realized they were the castle’s servants. Around them, a lot of people gathered, creating a buzzing noise reminding him of a banquet.

 

He halted, startled at the unexpected scene he arrived to. The people in front of him were smiling excitedly, practically jumping on their heels. The look they gave him was meant to be welcoming but he felt nothing but terrified.

 

Especially when he realized that they were wearing the same sets of dark red silk clothes as him, differing only in patterns that decorated them.

 

Before he can figure out what everything meant, the line of people divided, creating a space. From there, a man wearing similar clothes emerged, patterns of bullheads on his robes. As he came closer, he realized it was Seokmin, the castle cook.

 

Seokmin gave him a smile so bright and cheerful that he was taken aback.

 

“You are just in time.”

 

He opened his mouth to ask what he meant but the cook’s eyes were already not on him but instead they were focused at something far away. He followed his gaze, briefly noting how the line of people was already dispersing.

 

The first thing he saw was the circular platform at the center of the hall, the same one used when the prophecy was announced to the people. This time however, the platform was decorated with a bunch of flowers—bright pink hydrangeas lining up the margin the most eye-catching of them all.

 

His eyes flickered to the top of the platform on which three people stood. His eyes immediately fell down on the man he was seeking for. Mingyu stood there, smiling down fondly at someone. Mind going down to a screeching, grounding halt, he realized that Mingyu was beaming happily at Princess Tzuyu.

 

Both of them were wearing grand clothes—gold, stark, and brilliant—making everyone in the room including him looked dull.

 

He looked at his robes again. With a new perspective, he realized how normal his clothes were at this seemingly extravagant event.

 

Realization dawned on him…

 

He was not there to see Mingyu. He was there as a servant, dressed as nicely as possible to be deemed presentable to the guests he will attend to.

 

In this grand event, with Mingyu and Princess Tzuyu as the main characters, he remained as a servant, one that was there not to enjoy but to make it enjoyable and convenient for the people present.

 

He looked at the platform again, this time focusing his attention to the third person there. It was the fire nation oracle, and in his hands, Jeonghan saw a golden cord--one he knew signifies the blessing of a deity—the goddess of marriage.

 

_This can only mean one thing._

 

“No…” he whispered to himself.

 

“With the union of these god-chosen pair, we look forward to the birth of a new nation and a brighter future for all of us.” The oracle said as he coiled the cord around the two.

 

“No!” he screamed not caring about the people around him. But even with the intensity of his call, Mingyu hasn’t heard him, even the people near him hasn't paid him an ounce of attention. It was like he's an invisible being standing in the middle of a crowd.

 

“Mingyu!” he shouted again, this time giving all his might. He repeated, tried and tried again hoping Mingyu would hear and catch his eyes. But all of his attempts were in vain, his shouts drowned by the celebratory noise of the people. He decided to just run to him but then he found himself immobilized by a tight grip on his arm.

 

“I apologize. I was wrong. You’re not in time” Seokmin said, a mischievous glint playing on his eyes. Jeonghan pulled his hands from his grip because whatever he wants to say can wait. But Seokmin’s hold was strong holding him in place.

 

“Do you see that?” Seokmin spoke once again, motioning to the platform. It was then he saw the pair, sealing the union with a kiss.

 

His knees turned weak, giving way for his body to fall on the floor. “Mingyu, please!” he tried to shout again but it came out with no sound—like a silent plea with no chance to be heard.

 

“You’re late, Jeonghan.” Seokmin said, kneeling in front of him, a smile still on his lips. “Too late.”

* * *

 

Jeonghan woke up with a gasp.

 

“Jeonghan!” Mingyu cried out to him pulling him from the grasping hands of the nightmare and into the present time. For a moment he lied frozen, the transition from the bright colors of the banquet to the darkness of the room disorienting him.

 

And then without warning, everything came back all at once.

 

The noise he made was inhuman. He cried, clutching his chest because it felt so painful. _It felt so real._

 

“Jeonghan!” Mingyu called out to him this time full of worry. He was at his side hovering over but not touching him.

 

So Jeonghan crossed it, pulling Mingyu to him and burying his face to the crook of his neck, “I’m sorry,“ he sobbed out to him. He had hurt Mingyu. He hasn't intended to, everything he has done to push him not meant to hurt. But he had done it, had hurt him on the countless times he dismissed his efforts.

 

“It’s alright if you don’t tell me," he inhaled sharply. "Just please, please don’t leave me.” he begged praying that Mingyu heard the desperation and remorse in his tone.

 

“Shh Jeonghan… I won’t.”

 

Mingyu rocked them both and Jeonghan clinged to him like his life depended on it.

 

“Jeonghan… breathe.” Mingyu reminded him. 

 

“I can’t.” shaking his head as he tried to swallow. The image of the dream was still fresh, and the panic was hot and strong pushing him down and leaving him gasping for air.

 

“You can… Jeonghan,” he pleaded. “Please,” Mingyu started rubbing circles on his back.

 

He gulped, willing himself to focus on breathing. He clutched Mingyu’s sleeve his hand travelling to find his hand in the dark. _Because he needs to make sure that he’s really there._ Mingyu met him halfway, linking their hands and using his thumb to caress his.

 

“I want to be with you. I will be selfish now,” he took a deep breath, not letting the guilt stop him again.

 

“Because Mingyu,” he croacked out, pulling away and placing his hands on each side of Mingyu’s face “You belong only to me.”

 

Jeonghan’s words hung in the air like a proud eagle in flight but he cowered like a little chick. He’s been pushing Mingyu away for too long. Who’s to say Mingyu hasn’t grew tired of him?

 

But whatever doubt he had, it was immediately erased when Mingyu mirrored his movements, placing his hands on each side of his face too—bumping his forehead to his. Mingyu's eyes softened and then he placed a gentle kiss on his nose.

 

“And you belong only to me.” he said it quietly, like a secret revealed at the night, like the words were only meant for Jeonghan to hear.

 

They laid like that for a moment just gazing at each other's eyes. And then Mingyu enclosed him in his arms he held him until he calmed down. When he felt himself breathing normally again, Mingyu pulled away for a moment and spoke.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked carefully like he was afraid Jeonghan would break down again.

 

Jeonghan shook his head, not trusting himself to be stable while he recount what he dreamed of.

 

“Do you want to sleep then?”

 

“I’m scared,” he confessed. “You might not be here when I wake up again.”

 

“I will be here,” Mingyu pulled him closer, tucking him in under his chin. “I promise.”

 

 

 

Coldness brought Jeonghan back to consciousness and he immediately sat up when he found the space beside him empty.

 

He looked around, relief washing over him as he saw Mingyu sitting at the edge of the bed. He crawled towards him and he saw him putting on shoes.

 

“You said you wouldn’t leave.”

 

Mingyu turned his head, surprised at seeing Jeonghan already awake. He then smiled softly, coming closer and placing a hand on his cheek.

 

“No, we’re leaving. You and I.”

 

He felt relived, but then immediately felt confused.

 

“Are we going back to the mansion?” he looked outside the window, “It’s still dark.”

 

Mingyu brought his other hand up facing the palm up. A ball of fire then suddenly appeared illuminating the room with a soft yellow hue.

 

“It’s okay, I have light with me.”

 

Jeonghan continued to look at him questioningly, not really sure what was happening.

 

“I believe you can lead us to the nearest stream inside the forest.”

 

Jeonghan nodded. There’s no one more familiar with Lutiora forest other than him.

 

* * *

 

 

After walking hand in hand with Mingyu for a short time, he stopped in front of a downward slope, squinting his eyes to see if the stream at the end of it still has water flowing through. It’s been a while since he’s been there and its not impossible that the water has dried up because of the summer heat.

 

Thankfully, there still was, the slow drag of water creating little waves within the narrow path it created.

 

“We’re here,” he announced as he pulled Mingyu closer to the bank.

 

As they walked, Mingyu burned up some branches, making them fall to the ground. He then gathered it and dumped them on one side, transferring his _peritia_ to light a bigger flame on the dump.

 

“Are you going to tell me now why were here?”

 

“ Jeonghan…” Mingyu hesitated but Jeonghan pressed on his palm, urging him to continue.

 

“Do you remember what happened when we went to the town…” he stopped for a moment, studying Jeonghan with careful eyes, “with Princess Tzuyu?”

 

Jeonghan nodded. “You and I separated and I went with Seungcheol. We walked around town and we ate. We also drank rice wine and I,” he halted looking at Mingyu, surprised at himself.

 

“I got drunk.” Anything beyond that, he can’t completely recall. He furrowed his eyebrows. That piece of information completely escaped his mind because of the recent events. He can’t believe it, can’t believe he forgot especially after promising to himself that he would apologize to Mingyu.

 

“Did I do something?” He remembered taking off Mingyu’s sash. And he feared that he might have done something more—something that might have crossed some lines. “Did I do something you didn’t like?”

 

He pursed his lips, feeling first wave of shame when he saw that Mingyu remained quiet. “I’m so sorry Mingyu… I wasn’t in my right mind… Please don’t leave me.”

 

“No, no…" Mingyu quickly interrupted.

 

“Jeonghan, that night,” Mingyu held his hands up bringing it up to his lips. For some reasons, Mingyu closed his eyes as if he’s trying to remember the night clearly, “that night gave me so much happiness.”

 

He opened his eyes again and Jeonghan noted the visible sparkle in the other’s eyes.

 

“The only thing I didn't like was that you didn’t remember it, and I was afraid to tell you. And I'm really sorry for keeping silent. But I promise I had my reasons, Jeonghan. If you'd just let me explain..."

 

“I don’t understand...” 

 

“You showed me something.”

 

Whatever he showed him, Jeonghan was glad he made Mingyu happy and it wasn’t something bad “What was it?”

 

“Your _peritia_.”

 

Jeonghan stilled, pulling his hands away from Mingyu’s grip to examine them. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He wasn’t mad but he also wasn’t happy. It wasn’t Mingyu’s decision to keep it from him because it was his right to know. He’s been waiting for his _peritia_ too show for a long time after all.

 

"At first, I was just worried about you. After you showed it, you felt really weak and you fainted. And then the morning after, you started getting sick.

 

There was no proper time to tell you, I was afraid that if I told you while you're still sick, you’d hurt yourself trying it especially if its something unusual and unfamiliar. A _peritia_ shouldn’t have effects like that,” there was a distant look on Mingyu’s eyes when he said that.

 

Jeonghan considered it, trying to brush off the issue because he does not want to create a rift between them again. He focused on the new information at hand instead. Mingyu called his _peritia_ unusual, but at the same time, he said it made him happy. _Just what exactly was it?_

 

“Can I try it again?” he said as walked excitedly to the fire Mingyu created. He brought up his hands, about to put them into the bright flame.

 

“Jeonghan, no!”

 

He turned around and saw a conflicted expression on Mingyu’s face, “You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

“Mingyu, I need to… _Peritias_ should be practiced. I know my limit, I would stop if I start to feel something.”

 

“It’s not that,” Mingyu came closer, pulling his hands away from the fire.

 

“Then why? I’m not a glass Mingyu. I wouldn’t break so easily. Just let me, I just want to see. ”

 

“I’m not stopping you,” he paused, giving Jeonghan a meaningful look. “You can’t touch fire. Its not your _peritia._ ”

 

At what Mingyu said, his shoulder sagged. If he can’t touch fire, then it surely is disappointing.

 

It was a long moment before Mingyu spoke again. And even though he stayed quiet, Jeonghan can feel his silent struggle. It was like he's carefully choosing his next words. And then finally, he took a deep breath...

 

“Water." Mingyu said. "You stopped a flowing water and made water float in front of my eyes.” he finally revealed

 

“That sounds ridiculous.” Jeonghan responded before the words can fully register.

 

“Jeonghan, that evening you got lost, I found you at a stream bank just like this.” He said motioning to their current position. “You can’t imagine how worried I was but when I saw you, you weren’t even scared. Instead you were excited, so eager to show me something.”

 

“And then you flicked your hand, and the water from the stream stopped. I didn’t think much of it at first, assuming that the other side of stream somehow got blocked. But then you started waving your hand and the water started following your motions. Fast, slow, going reverse when u moved your hands at the other direction.

 

I was frozen speechless and you got mad at me because I wasn’t giving you the reaction you wanted.“ There was a slight smile that appeared on Mingyu’s face as if he found the memory funny. “So you threw up your hands, and up the water the went, splashing water all over us."

 

Mingyu didn’t make any sense, his words painted with so much impossibility that he can't take it seriously. At the same time, however, Jeonghan can see the raw honesty shining in his eyes. Even so he shook his head, making sure he conveyed his disbelief through his expression. “That’s not true. I’m a Fire sign, I should be controlling fire not water,” his words coming out aggressively without meaning to.

 

Mingyu took a deep breath as if he's expected this and then he motioned to the flowing water at their side, “I figured it will be hard to believe everything, so I brought you here so you can confirm.”

 

 _So this is why they were there._ Without wasting more time, Jeonghan walked towards the stream, eager to disprove whatever Mingyu was claiming.

 

He crouched down, bringing his hands to hover over the water. He really didn’t know what to do. So he focused on the basics, the things he learned at the academy. He thought hard of making the water move despite the absurdity of it. After all, he really wasn’t expecting anything. He just wanted to humor Mingyu.

 

But as then as he channeled his energy to his hands by creating a fist, the water instantly stopped. Surprised, he opened his hands again and the water flowed again.

 

Stunned, he stood up, taking a step back and getting terrified at what just happened.

 

“Mingyu…”

 

Mingyu might have recognized the great worry in his voice because he immediately stepped towards him stroking Jeonghan’s head as if to calm him down.

 

“Do you want to try it again?” Mingyu asked after some time.

 

He nodded, pushing his fear away as he slouched down again. He shouldn’t be afraid because he needed to make sense, needed to know why he's able to do that. As he thought about it, his eyes flickered to the fire Mingyu created. Its been too long since he's wished to be able to touch fire. And now his _peritia_ came but it took from him the ability to touch fire and instead given him a confusing capacity to control water. This made absolutely no sense! He's an Aries. Fire is the one thing he should be controlling.

 

“A curse," he whispered to himself. “The gods have started punishing me and I was given a curse..." he trailed off, looking at Mingyu with terrified eyes.

 

What he found in Mingyu's eyes, however, showed bright emotions--one that deepened the confusion that was churning in his stomach.

 

“No, Jeonghan it’s a gift.” Mingyu finally said and Jeonghan focused on him intently, eager to know what he meant.

 

“Jeonghan, haven’t you realized?” Mingyu added, tone a little wistful.

 

“You are not an Aries.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> >ok this is not official but i might do a bonus chapter for the drunk scene
> 
> >if its not so clear, the banquet scene was Jeonghan's nightmare about mingyu and tzuyu getting married
> 
> as u might have noticed, there's something creepy about Seokmin here hehe
> 
> >also, u can check out my other fic sweet onion chicken teriyaki
> 
> >ALSO BITCH i have 36 followers on twitter don't let me flop. follow me eggmingyoo


	16. Libra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> This chapter is rated M. Please be warned.

“You are not an Aries.”

 

Jeonghan felt a skip on his heartbeat as soon as the words left Mingyu’s mouth. He felt the blood drain out from his face but he remained still, mind going completely blank.

 

“But… I’ve always been an Aries.” He managed to say but surprisingly, the words came out devoid of previous surety. He knew that Mingyu’s alternative explanation was plausible and he felt scared of it—the assumption too heavy for him to take.

 

He looked down at his hands again, wondering whether Mingyu said those words just because he chose to be optimistic—so that he can save Jeonghan from the guilt of having the god’s wrath on him and the accompanied responsibility to rethink and amend his actions.

 

But then, to find out he’s not Aries, isn’t that worse than a curse? To be stripped of an identity he has embodied ever since he gained consciousness. It was true that his sign, for most of his life, proved to be a burden as he found himself failing to fit himself to what an Aries should be. But it was his, and he’s embraced it, has given himself the pride the sign carries.

 

While he was dealing with his inner turmoils, a thought suddenly came to him, one that made his breath hitch.

 

“It’s illegal.” Jeonghan muttered. He immediately looked around for anyone that might be eavesdropping them, getting paranoid all of a sudden. Because if this is really true, then…

 

“Mingyu, I—my parents, they will be punished”

 

Implementation of laws in the Fire Nation was generally kept loose, but the terms on sign segregation was a completely different matter. If he’s really not an Aries, then surely he would lose his rights, would be pushed down to the lowest of form wherein his only function until his death is to be dictated and ordered around. And his parents, no matter their reasons are, they would be jailed.

 

Mingyu immediately rushed towards him, crouching down so he was on Jeonghan’s level. Despite the panic Jeonghan was sure he’s exuding, Mingyu remained calm, using his hands to push the stray hair behind his ears.

 

“Would you believe me if I say you’re above the law?”

 

This time, Jeonghan took the time to really look at Mingyu, to observe him and make sure he hasn’t lost his rationality. But then, the other looked so sure, no trace of crazy in his eyes.

 

“That night, it all made sense, Jeonghan. I had no doubt. You’re the one the prophecy points to. You’re a son of god, Jeonghan.”

 

_What?_

 

“Alright, I need to sit down,” he blurted out before he can stop himself. He slumped down on the grass, giving up on trying to make sense of everything Mingyu was suddenly throwing at him.

 

But then Mingyu held both of his arms, pulling him up to lead him towards what he assumed was a flat buttress near the fire he created. He felt like he was walking on a cloud and he felt Mingyu support most of his weight. _Is this just another dream?_

 

Jeonghan ended up sitting on the buttress with Mingyu beside him, his arms staying around his waist. Jeonghan leaned on him, eyes dazed and focused far away into the trees. Mingyu remained quiet too as if he too knows the immense weight of what he just said and he was letting Jeonghan take the time to think about it.

 

After what seemed like a long time, Jeonghan looked up at Mingyu to stare at him. The other responded with a questioning glance, giving him a nod as if to urge him to speak what’s on his mind.

 

“I’m just waiting for you to say that this is all just a trick,” Jeonghan mumbled.

 

“Love, I did promise you the truth, didn’t I?”  Mingyu said pulling him closer. “I’m telling you everything I know. I know it's hard to believe but--"

 

“That was just what you know. It doesn’t mean that it’s true,” Jeonghan quickly interrupted.

 

“If you’d just listen to me, I would gladly give you my thoughts, Jeonghan.”

 

There was no escaping this conversation so Jeonghan just gave a sigh of surrender, hoping that no god was listening out there that would find their discussion offending. Jeonghan was just a commoner but Mingyu was out here bravely claiming of his blue blood.

 

“Let’s start with the more obvious,” Mingyu paused tilting Jeonghan’s head so they were properly looking at each other.

 

“Fate has brought me to you,” Mingyu murmured, hand moving up to cup his cheek. His eyes were joyful and shining, a strike contrast to Jeonghan’s skeptical ones. “And I fell in love,” Mingyu continued and Jeonghan’s heart leaped, liking the way the last word sounded on his lips.

 

“When I first heard the prophecy, I was so confused. How can it be that the word of the stars and the gods contrasted when they belong in a similar sphere. But it’s you, Jeonghan. It’s you all along. And you have no idea how happy I am. The gods chose me for you, and I would forever be thankful.”

 

Jeonghan can’t help it anymore. He reached up and threaded his hands through Mingyu’s hair to pull him closer until their lips met. He was still filled with doubt but the emotions were overflowing. To hear Mingyu say those words filled his hearts with hope of freedom, a glimpse on another side wherein they didn’t have to hide.

 

There was a beat when Mingyu jolted, surprised at Jeonghan’s action. But then Jeonghan felt him smile into the kiss. Mingyu’s hands fell around his waist pulling him closer until there was no more space to pull anymore.

 

Jeonghan missed this. There was something familiar with the way Mingyu held him. But the kiss—this was definitely brand new. The previous hesitance that hinted every kiss they had, on the unspoken fact that they aren’t rightful, now gone as Mingyu’s lips glided and pressed with certainty over him.

 

And Jeonghan knew. It was because Mingyu believed it, has already accepted Jeonghan as the person of the prophecy.

 

But there were just so many things, so many opposing factors that didn’t fit the narrative and Jeonghan needed to clear it first.

 

And so despite wanting to continue, he pulled away, can’t help but smile when Mingyu followed him, catching his bottom lip again to give it a little suck.

 

“Mingyu…” he sighed pushing his shoulder slightly, shaking off the light cloud that formed in his head.  “I might not have a clear head for this conversation.”

 

Mingyu sighed too, his breath hot on his skin. “All right. Later then…”

 

Jeonghan waited for his heart to calm, finding it hard to do so with Mingyu’s promise of continuing later playing on his head.

 

“If what you said is true,” he started, shivering a little as a soft morning breeze passed by them, “then I’m a Libra, aren’t I?” it felt strange saying those words.

 

“A Libra with water _peritia_ , just like Princess Tzuyu.” Jeonghan realized.

 

He looked up at Mingyu, gauging his reaction. He found a neutral look in there, one that was hard to read. “I had to admit I haven’t figured out why Princess Tzuyu was the same as you.”

 

Jeonghan frowned, biting his lip to stop himself from saying that they’re not the same. To be a Libra—it’s not yet confirmed. For all he knew he might be one of the Water sign--either Pisces, Scorpio, or Cancer.

 

“My family,” he finally said. It was the most pressing issue bothered him since Mingyu’s claim. “If I’m not an Aries then...” He thought of his mother and father, Did they lie to him? Hid it from him? How did Jeonghan even ended up in their care? Did they smuggle him, picked him from the streets, adopted him from someone? And from who?

 

He wondered if they knew about his sign. They had never pressured Jeonghan about his _peritia_ so may be they did. Chan, his brother. Does this mean he’s not really his brother? His heart sank at the thought. 

 

Looking at Mingyu did nothing to calm him, his furrowed eyebrows indicating that he also can’t give Jeonghan answers.

 

Jeonghan slumped down, getting more and more doubtful. He knew this was too convenient to be true.

 

As he assessed the situation, a strange feeling washed over him, one he recognized as as extreme sadness. _Who is he?_  He felt so lost. Everything he knew all his life felt like a lie. He felt hopeless knowing that there was no escape to a dreadful ending because whatever way this goes, he knew he would lose. If he really was the Libra of the prophecy, then he would lose his family, a refuge that has been there all his life. But if he’s not, doesn’t it take away from him the right to love Mingyu freely?

 

The air around him turned hot. Mingyu must have mistaken his shaking for coldness.

 

 Mingyu spoke again, a kind of determination in his voice.

 

“Jeonghan, do you remember Queen Eunjung?”

 

He nodded. The strange queen has always been in the back of his mind.  But for so long, he suppressed the urge to resurface the memory she left him. Because what good with it do to him when Jeonghan had no possible explanation for all her actions. The whole encounter felt like a dream, so disjointed with reality that he didn’t even try to find reason in it.

 

And now Mingyu was bringing her up. Did he figure it out?

 

“He knew you Jeonghan.”

 

Jeonghan closed his eyes, snuggling towards Mingyu’s chest. He wasn’t even surprised that he said that. He gave up on trying to question him, and just allowed him continue whatever he wanted to say.

 

“Are you going to tell me now that we’re related?”

 

Jeonghan said it just to be sarcastic, but surprisingly Mingyu nodded. Jeonghan immediately sat up squinting his eyes at him, expecting him to tell him it’s just a joke.

 

“I’m not entirely positive you’re related. The Air Nation Royalty has its own complexities. I wasn’t sure and so I sent her a letter.”

 

“Mingyu!” he chastised. “That must offend her! She must dislike being associated with someone like me.”

 

“She would understand Jeonghan. She didn’t exactly make herself clear before she left. I need to know--we need answers, Jeonghan”

 

“What answers can we even get from her?”

 

“Jeonghan the prophecy, do you remember everything it says?”

 

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. He did not want to admit but he refused to hear it again or see any written transcript of the prophecy. It is after all the bane of his existence before.

 

"In Libra’s veins runs rich blood. The first of blue and red. A precious descendant of Water and Air. And blessed by Earth so bounty and fair." Mingyu recited quickly. Jeonghan might not be familiar with the prophecy but he recognized it as the second verse.

 

“Assuming then that you’re a water descendant, you must have an air ascendant. The Air Nation queen must know about it.”

 

“Okay, that makes sense,” Jeonghan exhaled, “Did she even reply?”

 

Mingyu shook his head and Jeonghan sank down on his seat again, disappointed.

 

“But her trusted advisor did.” Mingyu continued. There was a kind of shakiness in his tone and Jeonghan focused on what he was going to say.

 

“The advisor said she hasn’t come back from her trip. But he’s been expecting a letter from us.”

 

“Did he say why?”

 

“He was expecting it but he wished, both of them wished that I didn’t have to write. Because the queen wishes to tell us herself. There was a disruption in her trip, however, and she taking longer than she expected."

 

 _So there really was something._ Jeonghan wasn’t sure how to take that.

 

“But the tone of the letter, there’s something eerily strange about it.” Mingyu recounted.

 

“He warned us to be careful. To not trust people around us so easily.”

 

Jeonghan felt his heart race at the newly acquired information, getting bothered and slightly scared at the implication of the statement. It felt like that this was getting more serious than he first assumed. He thought hard and hard why the advisor would say that. But he came up with nothing.

 

“So what do we need to do?”

 

“It wouldn’t hurt us of we take his advice,” Mingyu paused, giving him a soft look. ”And we wait, Jeonghan. We’ll wait together.”

 

They sat in silence for a short moment, Jeonghan using it to gather his thoughts. There were so many things being revealed to him all at once. Beneath all of it, he felt guilt towards Mingyu. All this time, he was actually finding answers for Jeonghan. He thought of Mingyu’s trip to the oracle wondering what kind of information he got there.

 

He wanted to ask but their surroundings have gotten brighter. Staying out in the open wherein they are exposed to the eyes of the people is too reckless.

 

“Mingyu, It’s getting brighter. We should go back. I would come with you, to the mansion.”

 

Mingyu’s face lit up at what he said. He stood up and offered his hands to him, smiling brightly. “I’m glad to have you back.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan kept the farewell to his family short, letting Mingyu take over and make excuses for him. But as his mother hugged him goodbye, he felt vulnerable, feeling an extreme urge to just ask her and find the truth. He fought it though, thinking that opening the subject would result to putting his relationship with Mingyu out in the open. He didn’t want that, at least not when he himself didn’t have a clear idea about the situation.

 

When they reached the mansion, a servant welcomed them and Jeonghan didn’t miss the slight glare she gave him. She must have been wondering why he was there again.

 

“Prince,” she bowed. “Princess Tzuyu has matters to attend to in her home nation. She asked me to relay to you that she’ll be away for awhile. But she said that she’ll be back as soon as she can. She wishes you happiness while she was away and wants you to know you’ll always be in her mind. ”

 

Despite the last statement, Jeonghan felt relieved. He didn’t exactly want to see her.

 

“That’s fine.” Mingyu replied almost immediately. “I’ll be in my room. See to it that no one disturbs me. Prepare a big lunch. But bring it to my room only when I say so.” He ordered specifically to the servant at his front who’s eyes flickered to Jeonghan. He knew what she’s thinking. How come the Prince was giving her orders when his personal servant was right beside him.

 

Sensing it also, Mingyu motioned to him as he walked. “Come with me Jeonghan. I have some errands for you.”

 

When they reached a bend however, at a part wherein they’re supposed to part away—Mingyu to his room and Jeonghan to the servant’s quarter—the other suddenly stopped, a mischievous glint present in his eyes.

 

“I’ll keep my balcony open for you. Come immediately. I’ll be waiting for you.” He then looked around and when he saw that there was no one there present, Mingyu leaned in and stole a kiss from him.

 

Before Jeonghan can even react, Mingyu was already walking away to the direction of his room.

* * *

 

Jeonghan did what Mingyu told him, changing his clothes immediately to that of a servant and sneaking in to the back of a mansion to where Mingyu’s balcony faced. He climbed up, and quickly slipped in to the open door.

 

He was about to dust himself off dirt but as soon as the door closed, Jeonghan found himself pushed back at the wall at his side.

 

Mingyu looked down at him, his hands coming up on either side of his face.

 

“Is this later?”  Jeonghan managed to ask and Mingyu chuckled, one hand draping over his cheek to tilt his head.

  
Mingyu answered him with a kiss, soft and sweet, melting him and making his knees weak. They continued just like that, just savoring each other’s presence wherein they were free, alone with each other and hidden from the risk of being discovered.

 

He’s held himself back many times before, letting Mingyu initiate and take the lead. But now he wants to turn things around. Because Jeonghan was sorry, and thankful, and so full of love. And now he had the chance, the time to show Mingyu just what he means to him.

 

The transition from the gentle pressing of mouths to somewhat urgent and desperate was quick, as Jeonghan tilted his head to a better angle to deepen the kiss. Mingyu responded willingly, dipping in lower to kiss him harder, faster, keeping up with the pace Jeonghan has so boldly set. Mingyu’s hands traveled across the line of Jeonghan’s torso, stopping on either side of his hips to pull him closer, gripping tightly and pushing him further into the wall until Jeonghan was completely trapped between the wall and Mingyu—his lean body molding into his own effortlessly.

 

They were close, too much close but Jeonghan wanted to do more. He pushed Mingyu slightly, giving him enough space to hold onto his arm and hook a leg to his thigh. Smiling to himself, he hoisted himself up like he was climbing a tree. Mingyu grinned at the action too, helping him up until his head was higher than his. He then propped his arms to Mingyu’s shoulder, thankful that the other was strong enough to support his weight.

 

This time it was his turn to put his hands on both of Mingyu’s cheeks, tilting his head so he can mouth on his lips. Mingyu tasted so sweet and Jeonghan craved for more, continuing to catch his lips again into a searing kiss--their new position giving him the control that he wanted.

 

At one point, he felt lightheaded, the lack of air catching up to him. He pulled away for a second, giving him a view of Mingyu’s expression beneath him.

 

Mingyu’s eyes were exceptionally dark but they were shining-- _alive._  And his lips were swollen and red, bronze skin shining in the bright light of the room. _He’s so beautiful._

 

But before he can voice out his appreciation, Mingyu suddenly turned him around, to the direction of the bed. Jeonghan locked his heels tighter around Mingyu’s waist, bracing himself to movement.

 

But Jeonghan’s tight hold did not fully secure him, as he rocked against Mingyu’s body when the other took the first step, creating friction on the lower side where their bodies met.

 

And Jeonghan was knew to this, the sensation that pooled him foreign and unfamiliar, that he can stop the surprised moan that escaped his mouth, lewd and loud in the silence of the room

 

Mingyu stopped, both of them freezing. The embarrassment was sudden, and Jeonghan felt blood go up his face. He immediately hid his face in the crook of Mingyu’s shoulder, feeling the burning skin there.

 

“Is this okay—are you okay with this?” Mingyu suddenly asked, voice hoarse and deep. He was completely still, like he was afraid of repeating the movement.

 

With the way Jeonghan was acting, unashamedly forward and aggressive, the question sounded ridiculous coming from Mingyu’s mouth and Jeonghan laughed, pulling away and leaning in again to press their foreheads together. Trust Mingyu to ask that question—to put Jeonghan’s interest above all even when he’s the one who’s taking the lead.

 

Jeonghan stole another kiss--this time soft and sweet--before responding, making sure that all of his unspoken adoration spill onto it, to show that he is not just okay with this but he also wanted this. Mingyu has waited for him too long, pursued him and waited for him patiently to come into his arms. He’s taken caution when Jeonghan was still uncomfortable and hesitant but now Jeonghan was finally here, has then declared that he wanted Mingyu all for himself.

 

Jeonghan wanted to take this chance to show Mingyu what he’s feeling. To show his love and feel Mingyu’s love in return.

 

“I should be the one asking you that,” he whispered.

 

“This is fine,” Mingyu whispered back, “More than fine.” He added softly as he reached up and gave Jeonghan a peck.

 

At the words, Jeonghan’s face broke into a smile. He focused on Mingyu’s eyes, locking their gaze as he tried to move again, intentionally this time, putting more effort on rolling his hips. He observed Mingyu’s face when they made contact, relishing in the pleased sound he gave as his jaw fell. Jeonghan seared his expression into memory as he gave off a choked gasp himself.

 

It was the first time Jeonghan experienced something like this and his lack of experience pushed him to rely on his senses, moving his body to what felt good hoping that it was good for Mingyu too.

 

He set on a messy pace losing himself to the feeling when he felt Mingyu’s hands shift from his waist down to his bottom, pulling him closer and bucking his hips on the process.

 

And Jeonghan almost lost it, arching his back as the burning feeling intensified. Mingyu latched onto his exposed neck, placing open-mouthed kisses that only drove Jeonghan crazier by the second.

 

“Mingyu,” he gasped biting his lip immediately to stop another moan from coming out of his mouth. He straightened up his back again because he wants to show Mingyu just what he does to him. Jeonghan was now panting, and he didn’t need Mingyu to tell him to know that he looked completely wrecked. There were so many things all at once but he wanted _more._

 

There was a strain now on Mingyu’s arms and he knew it was only a matter of time until they can keep this position. His eyes flickered to Mingyu’s bed then back to him hoping he’ll get the signal. But as he stared back at him, he found something in his eyes that made him still.

 

Mingyu’s eyes tell of his desire but Jeonghan promised he definitely saw a hint of hesitance that flashed in his eyes.

 

And Jeonghan wasn’t sure, had hoped he was mistaken, so he took the moment to lean down again, to continue where they have left off. He received his confirmation, however, when Mingyu tilted his head to avoid his lips, his shoulders tensing. And Jeonghan’s heart just dropped.

 

Mingyu must have noticed the way his face fell as he immediately placed a light kiss on his cheek.

 

“Love,” he whispered like he was sealing the word there on his skin. “I’m sorry… Just give me a moment.”

 

And so he did, loosening his grip from Mingyu’s arms. His desire was still there. And  he knew Mingyu was the same. He felt his heart racing, felt his hardness against his own. But he respected his request, putting all of his effort to clear his mind and calm himself.

 

He slipped away from his hold, placing his feet to the ground. Jeonghan didn’t want to push because he knew Mingyu has the right to stop. But still, the pain was slowly coming to him, getting stronger by the second as the heat of passion around them disappeared bit by bit. He pursed his lips, looking down because he can’t control his disappointment.

 

Mingyu pulled him closer to his chest gently and for a moment, he decided he wanted to stay buried in there, embarrassed and dejected. Earlier, Mingyu said it was more than fine, has responded willingly to everything Jeonghan wanted. And now he decided to stop right then. _Why?_ Was it something he did? Was he not good?

 

Before he can drown in more insecurities, Mingyu brought his face up to look at him. He looked apologetic. The worry was more evident in his eyes now but Jeonghan can still see the look of love and adoration in there, easing some of his own worries himself.

 

“Jeonghan… Please know that I want you.” He admitted.

 

“Then why—”

 

“I still have something to tell you. Aren’t I? I suppose you need to know something before we continue.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Just another more issue to tackle before we get to the fun part. I’M SORRY I CUT IT OFF THERE.
> 
>  
> 
> Any guesses why Mingyu stopped?
> 
> I’ve once again tried this new thing at the end part. Let’s just call it half-smut lol. Even so, this is the first time I wrote actual NSFW scene. I’ve been reading smut the whole week trying to process how this works. How was it? This is actually the true purpose of this fic. So I can write gyuhan fooling around like that (Kidding! But not really.)
> 
>  
> 
> Also I’m starting med school next week, wish me luck!


	17. Lynx

Jeonghan sat on the bed, blanket completely wrapped around him. His hands were at his side immobilized by the thick cloth-–the whole thing feeling like it was done on purpose. And he wiggled, glaring at the person across him, the true culprit of why he was covered like that.

 

“You do know this is unnecessary, right?”

 

Mingyu chuckled, looking far more amused at the situation than necessary. “Didn’t you say you were cold?”

 

“Yes. But not like this. I won’t jump at you,” he muttered in a tone of a truly wronged person. “Also, when I said I was cold, I didn’t mean I need a blanket. I meant I need _you to warm me up,”_ he mumbled.

 

A slight smile appeared on Mingyu’s face and he stood up from his couch. Jeonghan immediately freed himself from the blanket, smiling eagerly as he flapped it open-- an invitation for Mingyu to join him.

 

But Mingyu only sat beside him, an exact foot away from him, not even a point of contact. And Jeonghan gave out an offended hmpp, glaring at him again.

 

Mingyu laughed, a hint of teasing in his eyes. And then finally he relented, shifting closer and putting an arm around his shoulder.

 

Jeonghan snuggled closer, “I’m a little hurt you don’t believe I will behave myself. I won’t force myself to you.”

 

Suddenly, Mingyu lied down, pulling Jeonghan with him—both of them falling on the bed. He was laughing now, the vibrations on his chest giving Jeonghan nice feelings. “My love, believe me. It’s not you. It’s me I don’t trust.”

 

He pouted, considering what he said. The adrenaline from their previous activity was still evident on Mingyu. He can feel his heartbeat-- still going fast and excited.

 

“Would you tell me now what’s the matter? I still have bathrooms to scrub...”

 

Mingyu frowned at that, hand reaching out for Jeonghan’s, linking them together. “Can you not to do those things anymore?”

 

“Why are you asking my permission? Last time I checked, you’re the master of this house.” Jeonghan teased back. However, it seemed like Mingyu took it seriously as he shifted up and propped himself on his elbow.

 

“Jeonghan, If only you would agree, I would keep you here, you can sleep here all day, I would feed you everything, take care of you, give you anything you want…”

 

“Anything?” Jeonghan asked giving Mingyu a meaningful look.

 

Mingyu nodded, completely oblivious of the point Jeonghan was trying to make.

 

“Then I want this,” he said cheekily, reaching up and placing a suggestive kiss on his lips.

 

It was at that moment that Jeonghan saw Mingyu tense up and he didn’t know if he would laugh or be hurt at his reaction.

 

“I’m just playing a trick with you.” he immediately clarified. “Also I like cleaning sometimes. It makes me relax…”

 

Mingyu then exhaled, like he was readying himself for something. “I supposed you want to know why I went to the oracle.”

Jeonghan frowned, getting worried all of a sudden. He’s been curious all along but he wasn’t expecting that this would be brought up right at that moment.

 

Nonetheless, he answered, lying back again and focusing his eyes to the ceiling. “To find answers,” he said with confidence. He’s been extremely hurt when he found out of his trip with Princess Tzuyu but their conversation at the stream made the situation clearer and everything clicked. He bit his tongue to stop the barrage of questions that was threatening to come out of his tongue. Mingyu was finally going to tell him and all he needs to do is listen, to know the rest of the story so he to fully know the reasons behind his actions.

 

“Jeonghan, do you remember when we went to the lake?”

 

He nodded, recounting in his mind each detail of that unpleasant trip.

 

“At that time, I already knew that you were the Libra. It was the day after you showed me your water _peritia._ I felt so useless, caught up with the hidden joy with nothing I can do but remind you to not hold fire until you learn about your _peritia."_

 

“But Mingyu, you could have told me…” he said with no real accusation.

“I was planning to but you’ve been acting quite distantly with me," Mingyu paused shifting his position so he can properly look at Jeonghan. "Now that we're talking about this, I am curious. What made you upset with me?”

 

Jeonghan reddened at the question, getting embarrassed that this topic was brought up. "Alright, I know I was especially sensitive that day, but you were saying some hurtful things."

 

The imploring expression in Mingyu's face was immediately replaced with surprise and confusion.

 

"You insulted my hand!”

 

It took a few seconds before the ridge between Mingyu's eyebrows disappeared and he gave a soft laugh, pulling Jeonghan’s hand towards his face and then kissing the center of his palm. “I would never. I was merely protecting your hand from getting hurt by the fire." He placed a few more kisses there and then his face eventually turned serious. He lied down again and enclosed Jeonghan within his arms.

 

“It was also the same day you were sick. I was waiting at least a day to tell you. But then, Princess Tzuyu said something… Some reminders from the oracle of her own nation.”

 

Jeonghan remembers it clearly. An overheard conversation that took a strike in his heart and reminded him that Princess Tzuyu was the prophesized Libra, someone who has the capability to keep Mingyu at her side.

 

“It created a mix of confusion and understanding in my mind—a lead. It must be a reason you were sick so I rushed and prepared a trip with her to the oracle. Because I have to know, Jeonghan, and going with her would cover any suspicions, would bury any of my underlying motive.”

 

“And I’ve told myself, that telling you was a bad idea. That you may misunderstand the trip and give you more burden than you already have. I haven’t realized that keeping it a secret would hurt you this much. And I’m sincerely sorry, my love…” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“I have to admit that my actions were but just a product of a rash mind. There was something I could have done, could have changed to approach the situation. I should have been more honest with you...”

 

At the words, Jeonghan reached up too, shaking his head and returning the kiss.

 

“I understand now, Mingyu. And I’m sorry too. For leaving without saying anything. I should have asked you. But its over now and the only way is to move on and go forward. So tell me, what did the oracle say?”

 

“It was a reminder for Aries, Jeonghan. To religiously stay stay by Libra’s side, until the gifts have come.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Gifts don’t come easily. You’re body is built as that of a human, fragile and weak in the face of power beyond us. The oracle claimed it will be a painful process,” he admitted pulling Jeonghan tighter against his chest. “But Aries can ease the pain, at least that’s what the prophecy say.

 

Before the words can fully register, Mingyu continued. “Summer is ending, Jeonghan. We’re a day away from September and the period of Libra is fast approaching. The oracle said that at a time like this, it is highly possible that the prophesized Libra would be experiencing physical and behavioral changes--a sign, or for a better word, a warning. You are pulled to me, as I am pulled to you. Your mind and body would tell you that I need to be by your by side, a preparation for what was coming. And if I’m not, your body would protest and your health would decline.”

 

There was a long minute of silence wherein Mingyu allowed Jeonghan to take in what he said. His mind raced to all the times he felt weak, when Mingyu would feel distant to him and then seem to gain strength when he’s with him. Was that it? Was it because the prophecy was already taking place?

 

Before he can fully process it, Mingyu spoke again, voice quieter, more solemn.

 

“There was more, my love. An information he disclosed to serve as a reminder.”

 

He nodded, urging Mingyu to continue.

 

“We aren’t the first of our kind, Jeonghan,” he revealed.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“A century ago, Aries and Libra met. They were the same as us. Held together by the words of the prophecy.”

 

Jeonghan was confused, and he sat up, pulling Mingyu with him so they were facing each other at an eye level. The new information was not something at all he was expecting to hear and he made sure his expression showed his bewilderment.

 

“But I don’t understand! If that is true, then why does the prophecy still stands until now. Why do we exist?”

 

“It was an era of war, Jeonghan. Everyone was vying for the most power. And their enemies, they made sure that Libra and Aries failed to receive the gifts. They took Aries away from Libra,” Mingyu paused giving him a careful look. "And Libra died, when his body couldn’t take the force. And thus, the prophecy wasn’t fulfilled…”

 

It was all too much to take and Jeonghan haven’t even realized how he stiffened until Mingyu gathered him in his lap and tightened his hold on him.

 

“Breathe with me, Jeonghan.”

 

He doesn’t understand what he feels. He’s still skeptical about his identity but he was extremely terrified. He haven’t realized how tight the connection would be, something that would even risk their lives.

 

“I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you,” Mingyu declared, his words full of promise.

 

There was no other thing Jeonghan can do but nod, burying his face to Mingyu’s chest and finding comfort there. It was like, suddenly, there was a lot to think about. Suddenly, something that was already heavy to approach turned out to be much more serious. But he knew that these worries, these jitters despite Mingyu's promise, are reserved for when he have the time to be alone. On nights when his mind would be clear and he can properly organize his thoughts. Right then, he knew that Mingyu should feel that he's not alone in this. That Mingyu should know that Jeonghan was there with him. Would always be present with him in whatever problem that would come to them.

 

“We won’t let anything happen to each other,” he mumbled out to him.

  
He felt a soft kiss on the top of his head, which stayed there for a long while until Jeonghan looked up at him, aiming to shift the conversation to a lighter topic. He placed his a hand on Mingyu's upper arm, tracing a soft line there with his finger.

 

“So you’re telling me you stopped us before because you think that my desire for you is just a side effect of the prophecy…That I don’t I truly want this. And that I was needy and clingy just because the prophecy is taking place now. ”

 

It seemed such a long time until Mingyu nodded. “This is big step Jeonghan for us, for you. I don’t want you to do something you don’t have full control of.”

 

That made Jeonghan frown. Because that wasn’t true. He knew himself and he knew that it was a decision he consciously made. After all, it really wasn’t because he wanted it for selfish reasons. He was thinking of Mingyu too, thought it a good way to show his love for him.

 

“Well you’re wrong,” he voiced out. “I want this, Mingyu. I know myself.”

 

Mingyu didn’t look convinced which made his frown even deeper. “You truly believe I’m not capable of making this decision all by myself. I’m a grown person. ” 

 

Mingyu reached up, smoothening out the furrow that formed on Jeonghan’s forehead. “It’s not that I don’t. I’m just saying your decision making might have been affected by something you still haven’t recognized by now.”

 

“We’re not even sure I’m the Libra!” he complained. When he saw that Mingyu was going to disagree, he spoke again. “So what now? Do we not touch each other now?” his tone came out like that of a petulant child. 

 

Mingyu gave him an amused smile. “We can still do this,” a peck on the lips, “this,” a peck on both of cheeks, “this,” a peck on his nose, “and this,” he gathered Jeonghan into a tight embrace.

 

“Basically, everything except _that…_ That’s so unfair.”

 

“I hope you know I’m just doing this for you.”

 

“Still. Deciding for yourself…You’re such an Aries.”

 

Mingyu chuckled at that but his expression eventually turned serious. “Are you mad at me?

 

“No. Just horny,” he muttered childishly.

 

“Jeonghan!” he exclaimed. "I swear you’ll be the death of me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan sat across Mingyu at the table in the corner of his room. He just came out of the small bath in the room wearing a borrowed bathrobe from Mingyu. The table was now full of food. It seemed like the other has it prepared while he was bathing.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Mingyu asked, eyeing him from his position.

 

“Hmm?” he retorted, pretending to be oblivious at his question. When he came out, he intentionally pulled one of his sleeves lower to expose more skin on his shoulder. He really wasn’t expecting something to come out of that action and bathing has taken from him the last of his lust. He just wanted to see Mingyu’s reaction. He found out that teasing him can be fun.

 

"Your robes… It’s slipping."

 

Instead of fixing it, Jeonghan slumped down on his chair, the overly big robes slipping slightly from both of his shoulders exposing more of his chest. He looked innocently at Mingyu, gauging his reaction. He wasn’t disappointed as he saw Mingyu took an obvious gulp, his eyes seemingly avoiding that of Jeonghan’s.

 

“I’m indeed cold, but I’m too tired to move...” It wasn’t exactly a complete lie. His mind was spent due to overthinking and the bath did nothing but make him sleepier. But the reaction from Mingyu was immediate as expected and Jeonghan relished at his thoughtful expression.

 

“Do you want me to get the blanket for you?"

 

Jeonghan shook his head. “No. I want you.”

 

He felt the temperature around him rise up a notch.

 

“Ahh. That’s so convenient.” He threw him a little glare.

 

“Alright. Fine. Come here.”

 

Jeonghan face broke out into a smile and he immediately skipped towards where Mingyu sat, plopping himself to his lap.

 

“Do you see what I mean now?”

 

“What?” he asked reaching out for a glass of water at the other side.

 

“Not that I don’t like it, but you’ve been extremely more touchy than before.”

 

Jeonghan stilled, thinking about what Mingyu said. _Was he?_ He figured he really was. But this, it’s because he’s much more comfortable with Mingyu now.

“Alright, alright.” MIngyu consoled. “Stop thinking about it. This is fine, right? Being close like this…” he added before he pulled Jeonghan into a tight hug and then releasing him again.

 

“I’ve asked for a lot of grapes for you. Please eat a lot. I noticed you’re getting much more thinner…”

 

Jeonghan shook his head. “Before we eat, let’s try my _peritia_ again.” He said putting out his hand over the glass of water.

 

“I tried it in the bath earlier. I’m a little disappointed I can’t make water out of thin air like what you do with fire.” He mumbled as he repeated the same action he did when they were at the stream. As expected, the water in the glass trembled like it wants to escape. And when Jeonghan lifted his hands up a little, the water followed, leaving its case and floating up in the air. He stayed like that, observing and letting Mingyu watch.

 

“Don’t worry. A _peritia_ is usually weak at its first stages. And you will receive more gifts, at least that’s what the prophecy declares.”

 

Before Jeonghan can argue about his identity again, Mingyu continued. “And I will be here for you, when you need me,” Mingyu paused giving him a kiss on the top of his head. “But for now, please, humor me and eat.

 

Jeonghan obliged, releasing his hold on the water carefully and slowly.

 

“Just a moment, I still have to go to the academy, right?”

 

“I’m afraid so. You would act as an Aries until we have better idea on how to go with this.”

 

Jeonghan nodded. “But please come with me. This will be harder. Especially that I know now that I can’t touch fire. At least when you’re there, the interest of the people will be on you.” He paused giving Mingyu a look, “You attractive prince,” he playfully accused.

 

“Of course,” Mingyu answered. “And don’t worry, my every interest will be on you.”

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan must have been absent from the academy for a long time because when he came back, there seemed to be lot of going on. A lot of important things that he missed...

 

A grave news was circulating around the academy which created fear and anxiety among the students and mentors. The headmaster still wasn't back from his trip and no one has heard from him again. He was supposed to be back already but his office was still empty, not even a letter to inform about his wherebeings.

 

But then, it was the least of Jeonghan's problems because apparently, the first skill test was coming up. And he didn’t need to be smart to know that this was a problem. He knows nothing, he’s been away for a long time, and most of all, he’s not capable of touching fire.

 

And now he found himself standing across a fire torch with an overly enthusiastic Seungcheol, who’s been with him ever since he came back.

 

“Come on, don’t slack off. You’ve been gone for a long time. You have so much to catch up to…” Seungcheol said with no real bite, encouraging Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan’s shoulder sagged. He indulged Seungcheol because he wanted to avoid suspicions but trying to touch fire when he knew he couldn’t is no fun.

 

“I’m not slacking off. It’s just that…”

 

“What?”

 

He exhaled pretending to do something with his hands over the fire, “Nothing.”

 

“Can you try again?”

 

Jeonghan squinted at Seungcheol. “Aren’t you the one who told me to not force myself. I’m going to burn my hands…” He was starting to get irritated. He appreciates Seungcheol’s help but his constant pushing for a long time that day is making him exasperated. “I'm going to start with the basic first.”

 

“Jeonghan, what I said before was true. But right now, you don’t have anymore time for the basics.”

 

“Okay. Fine.” He relented pushing his hands over the fire. He stayed there for a second, until he can’t take the heat anymore. He cringed from the pain putting his hands in front of Seungcheol. “See?”

 

“You can’t?” Seungcheol's tone was full of disappointment and he held his hands to his face, examining it.

 

“That’s weird. Your skin is so sensitive in this area. It’s almost like you’re not a Fire Sign.” He muttered almost to himself.

 

Jeongahn gave a little cough at that, avoiding Seungcheol’s eyes.

 

“But anyway,” Seungcheol piped up again after a long time. “I can help you after we’re dismissed. I think it’ll be better if you come with me before.” He said it carefully like he also knew this was an inconvenient request.

 

“I can’t … I have errands to do.” Jeonghan lied.

 

“Jeonghan,” he sighed. “The Prince has a lot of servants aside from you but you,” he paused giving Jeonghan a hard and convincing look. “You only have one future.”

 

“You have to make the most out of it.”

 

* * *

 

 

The water in the fountain trembled and Jeonghan gave a little sound of satisfaction. He lowered his hand, acting like he was just stretching and then proceeded to scan the grounds for anyone who might be watching him. Throughout that day, he’s been practicing his peritia, _trying_ it out and exploring it everytime he encounters a body of water. And now while waiting for Seungcheol to come, he took the time to find out just how far he can control it. His target being the fountain of water 5 meters across from where he was sitting.

 

He slumped his back down again against the trunk of the tree, wondering where Seungcheol could have gone too. He’s been waiting for about half an hour now, alone after a heated conversation with Mingyu. The other didn’t agree on leaving him alone. More so on practicing his  _peritia_. Something he can’t do without getting hurt from the fire.

 

But Jeonghan continued to convince him. Because Seungcheol was a friend, someone who was just acting on goodwill and concern. Jeonghan stressed that he can find his way around and keep the true nature of his _peritia_ a secret.

 

When Mingyu still remained hesitant, Jeonghan decided to pull the metal ball the prince gave him before, telling him that if a problem arises just in case, he can just contact him through it. Mingyu despite his unwillingness to leave, reminded Jeonghan that if he can't hear from him before the sun sets, he'd find him himself.

 

So now, Jeonghan was counting the seconds, telling himself that if he reached a hundred he’d be calling it a day and just go home. It’s reasonable, he thought.

 

When he reached 92 however, a long shadow created by the already setting sun loomed over him. He sighed, he can’t just escape it easily, he thought.

 

When he looked up however, he was surprised to see not Seungcheol, but Lady Nayeon's trusted assistant. He remembered her as Jeungyeon. She’s been attached to Lady Nayeon's hip ever since he first saw her so seeing her alone now served as a surprise.

 

Jeonghan squinted his eyes at her, "Is something the matter?” he asked

 

“You’re Jeonghan, aren’t you? I’ve seen Seungcheol earlier. He’s looking for you…” the short-haired girl said meekly.

 

The interaction with her was unexpected so Jeonghan just nodded, standing up and dusting himself off of dirt. “Can you tell me where you’ve seen him?"

 

For a moment, the girl blinked at him and when he caught her eyes into a straight gaze, Jungyeon looked down as if embarrassed. “He’s at the 2nd hall of that building. The one overlooking the makeshift pond.”

 

“Okay.” He said awkwardly. He didn’t really know what to do so he bowed as a silent thank you and then rushed to the direction Jungyeon pointed to. He just wanted to get Seungcheol's _peritia_ training over with.

 

When he reached the hall, Seungcheol was not there. He sighed. _Where is he?_

As he wondered whether to just go home or not, his attention was clasped by the aura of the room. The enormous dome-shaped room was strangely eerie with its gray marble floors matched with dark granite floor. A large darkly tinted window covered the expanse of the wall farthest from him giving him a dark view of a makeshift pond. The room was bare and plain boasting only of a slab of rock at the very center.

 

From his spot, he can see some kind of engravings on it and he shuffled closer towards it, curious.

 

_Ahh…_ he realized as he read what was written. This was a testing hall. One imbued with magic and can produce fire inside its borders on its own once the proper incantations were spoken. It was built to survive the hottest of fire. Jeonghan figured the room must serve a lot of purpose, especially for practice and testing a variety of _peritia_ that may require enormous and contained fire.

 

He went to the glass window, realizing that it was not intentionally tinted. Rather there was a thick covering of dark ashes that stained the clear glass. He rubbed a spot at his eye level, clearing it off the black material, wanting to have a better view of the outside environment. He saw the pond, moss green signifying a rich flora and fauna and he smiled. An available body of water is always a good subject of exploration for his _peritia_.

 

He was about to test if he can make the water move even with a glass barrier. But as he peered, a strong familiar smell occupied his senses, too familiar that his instincts responded for him. He heard the familiar crackle and he immediately ducked his head to his chest automatically, stepping forward until there was no more space between him and the wall.

 

He turned back, bracing himself from a sensed danger. And he already knew what it was but he can’t help the loud gasp that escaped his mouth. Because this was no ordinary fire. It was two meters away from him and concentrated at the center of the room about a meter in diameter but it towered him--the flame rolling outwards with its edges licking the ceiling. It looked angry, ready to swallow Jeonghan the moment he comes near it.

 

His feet moved automatically to the direction of escape, aiming to take flight from the threat of being burned. But the fire spread quickly, moving in a line parallel to the direction he took. He ran faster but the fire only mirrored his movements, spanning a radius of the dome room before he knew it. Wasting no time, he went back to his initial position, stopping for a moment to catch his breath.

 

His took a step towards the other side, but the fire started to spread there too, stopping only when halted himself. It was a like the fire has a mind of its own, able to tell where he was and then mirror whatever movement he'll do.

 

He stepped backwards, until his back hit the glass wall. He knew that if he try to run towards the other direction of his first escape, the fire would be following his movements, will also move in a line, and then fully barricade him and close any space where he can get out.

 

His mind was racing, struggling to find any other way out of the room.

 

As he did so, the fire slowly gained in diameter and Jeonghan just can't stay still and not do anything. So despite his better judgment, he took the risk. Running to the only way out on the other side. There were only a few a more steps and he was about to reach an available opening but the fire was faster, spanning the the last meter and caging him completely inside.

 

He cried out, backing himself towards the end wall again before the fire can reach him.

 

It was getting hotter now, harder to breathe. And he screamed for anyone, anything that can help him.

 

_Water._

 

_Water._

 

_Water._

 

Maybe it was the panic, or the urgent need to survive but the moment he thought of activating his water _peritia_ , he heard a splash behind him. It was a reach, he's still inexperienced, the pond is quite far but he tried nonetheless. To make the water come to him and help him put out the fire.

 

He felt a great force within him and he let it take over, overwhelming him. Not even a second has passed when he felt the water slap the glass wall, the force toppling him and the vibrations sending shock waves to his core.  He curled in on himself,  as shard of glasses rained down at his side.

 

The water went directly to the fire creating a searing sound and and as he looked up, black fumes were released reaching his face and making him cough.

 

And just like that, the fire was out in seconds, the only remnants that something happened was the flood in the room and the shards of glasses that littered all over.

 

He rolled over on his back on the wet floor in exhaustion, breathless and has no idea how to start comprehending what just happened.

 

He just stayed there, until he felt something heat up in his pocket. He jumped, ready to counter any other danger. Then he realized that it was only the metal ball given to him by Mingyu.

 

He felt his eyes sting, pulling the ball immediately from his pocket and then hugging it towards his chest.

 

Mingyu… _He needs Mingyu._

He tried to stand up, walking blindly toward the direction the ball pointed to-- dripping wet all over with little shards of glasses still clinging to his skin. It felt like an eternity before a tall figure appeared before his eyes just as he reached the corridor. His vision still feels blurry, not sure from the adrenaline or from the tears that were starting to form. His first clear sight of Mingyu was his worried face close to his and Jeonghan did not waste another time, clinging to him and intending not to let go.

 

Mingyu was calling him again and again, saying some words he can’t even hear. He then felt him push him slightly away and Jeonghan held onto him not wanting to be parted from him.

 

“Nooooo,” he complained.

 

“Love, please. I just need to make sure your not hurt anywhere.”

 

It took a few more tries before he let Mingyu push him to the floor. He felt gentle hands roam around his body, dusting him off of glass particles. As he heard Mingyu gave a sigh of relief, rationality slowly seeped into Jeonghna and he tried to speak.

 

“Mingyu, I summoned water,” he confessed to him.

 

“There was fire and I need to—my _peritia_ —the glass window,” he continued to ramble on as Mingyu took his face to his hands.

 

“Calm down, Jeonghan. I know. It's okay. You're safe now. Can you tell me who did this to you?”

 

Jeonghan shook his head. "I didn't see anyone. I was just waiting for Seungcheol and then suddenly there was a big fire--"

 

“I know. I know. I'm sorry. Let’s go home, you can tell me everything there,” he chanted out to him as he pushed the wet strands of hair away from Jeonghan's face. 

 

He gave out a frustrated sound, not quite sure why Mingyu was saying sorry to him. “No, Mingyu. You don’t understand. There’s so much water,” he breathed motioning to the direction where he came from.

 

"They would know Mingyu. That someone with a water _peritia_ ruined the room, a fire nation property."

 

Understanding flooded Mingyu’s face and he gulped, finally getting what Jeonghan was trying to stay.

 

His eyes hovered one more time over Jeonghan’s body to make sure he’s okay and then he stood up.

 

“I'll fix it, Jeonghan. I’ll be fast. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

With shaking limbs, he waited for Mingyu patiently. He took the tie off his hair, ruffling it so it can dry faster. There might still be people outside the grounds and them spotting him wet and dripping wouldn’t exactly help their situation right now.

 

He started counting the seconds, not being to do or think about anything else. Finally, he heard approaching steps, and he stood up, eager to be with Mingyu again.

 

But it was not him, It was Seungcheol and Jeonghan felt his heart fell, not quite sure if it's from disappointment or relief.

 

“Jeonghan!”

 

Jeonghan blinked at him, mouth opening for no words to come out.

 

He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t speak. Was it because of the shock still flowing strongly in his system?

 

Or was it because of the distressed expression he found on the other’s face?

 

Seungcheol looked extremely troubled, eyes red and beads of sweat evident on his forehead. Jeonghan frowned, forgetting for a moment his own situation in place of worry for Seungcheol.

 

He stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was about to ask what happened when someone gently yanked his arm downward.

 

“You were supposed to meet him. Where were you?” It was Mingyu and his tone was taut, controlled and evidently masking something rash underneath.

 

Seungcheol bowed to him. “You’re highness, Jeonghan, I apologize,” he faltered, voice shaky and evidenly opposite to his usually collected tone. “There was an emergency,” he said simply. There was a hitch in his breath when he said that which only heightened Jeonghan’s worry.

 

“Next time, make sure you’re on time.” Jeonghan recognized the underlying fury in Mingyu's tone. He looked like he wanted to say more but he sighed, like he was composing himself.

 

“Jeonghan, let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

"Mingyu, no please, I need to go back. There’s something wrong,” Jeonghan pleaded as soon as they reached the horse at an area covered with trees.

 

Mingyu turned back to him but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he stepped closer and without warning pulled Jeonghna in a bone-crushing hug.

  
“Mingyu…”

 

“Thank gods you are safe.”

 

“Of course I am.But Seungcheol…”

 

Mingyu's expression turned thoughtful and Jeonghan knew he needed to more to convince him to let him go back.

 

“Why did you went to the room Jeonghan?"

 

“I was just waiting for Seungcheol. Mingyu, we can talk about this later? He looks like he needs help. I will recount everything later. I promised."

 

"Jeonghan, haven’t you noticed?”

 

“What?”

 

“You said you were about to meet him. And his expression... He must know something about this.”

 

“You should not trust him.”

 

  

 


	18. Lyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for slightly NSFW scene.

Once they reached the mansion, Mingyu immediately pulled him towards his room. If anyone of the servants or guards noticed their distraught expressions and have wondered about the seemingly urgent need of the prince for his company, Jeonghan didn’t care to see. He had more pressing matters circling his mind.

 

Mingyu pushed him gently towards his couch and then proceeded to his closet to acquire a towel.

 

“Would you like to take a bath?”

 

Jeonghan gave him a simple nod, standing up again so he can prepare it himself. His wet robes were dirty, and the moist hair that stuck to the back of his neck needed washing. He went to Mingyu’s bathroom, getting a little surprised when the other followed him inside.

 

He turned around and gazed at Mingyu tiredly, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“I think it’s best if we should talk first.”

 

When they went back to the mansion, neither of them spoke during the ride. Still caught up with the argument, Jeonghan refused to say something to break the silence. Mingyu remained mum too, but Jeonghan felt the tense muscles on his back as he held onto him as they rode the horse.

 

Jeonghan gave out a sigh of agreement, sitting down on the ledge of Mingyu’s tub.

 

“Mingyu, I should’ve helped him, asked him what his problem was at least. He’s my friend…” he faltered, the regret that quickly fill him as he rode with Mingyu spilling onto his words.

 

“But Jeonghan, you saw what happened to you. You could’ve have gotten seriously hurt. “

 

“But I didn’t,” he quickly amended. “And what you’re doing right now is accusing him of something we’re not even sure of, “ he retorted can’t help but give him a little glare.

 

“No, Jeonghan. You know I’m just taking extra precautions. We’ve already received a warning to not trust everyone. There is no telling if this incident happens again. And If you have to stay away from a potentially harmful person, then you have to.”

 

“You said it yourself, we didn’t know, Mingyu. Seungcheol is out of our problem and if he turned out to be innocent, then we’re just being selfish."

 

Mingyu stared at him, expression looking like he was having a battle with his own self. As the silence stretched, Jeoghan thought he would have to do more to convince him. But then, Mingyu gave out a deep sigh as if he was surrendering, eyes turning more solemn.

 

“Fine. Tomorrow, ask him. But if he doesn’t have a good enough reason, then you have to stay away from him.”

 

Jeonghan gave one of his sighs too, willing himself to relax. “Fine,” he muttered, moving forward to open his arms for a hug. He needed Mingyu’s presence right now and he can’t afford to fight with him. “I’m sorry I glared at you. I know you’re just looking out for me,” he concurred.

 

Mingyu’s tense body relaxed too and he pulled him towards his chest, tucking him in and placing a kiss on the top his head. “I’m sorry too, I was just extremely worried.”

 

They stayed like that for a long time until Mingyu spoke again. “Your ball. Always bring the ball with you. If you haven’t noticed you can use it to call for me too. If you think you’re in danger, please don’t hesitate to hold it.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Seungcheol!”

 

The black-haired boy turned to him, giving him a slight smile and Jeonghan gave a sigh of relief, thankful that the other seemed okay now. When he reached him however, he saw the dark bags under his eyes and the smile that he gave him didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Seungcheol, I’m sorry for what happened yesterday. You looked like you needed--“

 

The other shook his head before he can even finish his sentence, giving him an apologetic look. “No, I was the one who should say that. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. Can you send my apologies to the Prince too? I’m so sorry for wasting yours and his time. I didn’t know he would be waiting for you to finish. It's just that something suddenly came up...”

 

If Seungcheol noticed how drenched he was yesterday or if he saw what has happened to him in the Fire Hall, Jeonghan chose not to ask immediately. It seemed like the other was deeply bothered by something else.

 

“Did something happen?” Jeonghan inquired.

 

Seungcheol’s face fell at the question and his eyes slowly filled with tears. It was so unlike him that Jeonghan was taken aback. He can’t help but step forward, putting a comforting hand over his arm. The other leaned down to him, burying his face on the edge of his shoulder.

 

“My father…” he choked out. “He’s missing Jeonghan.”

 

What Seungcheol revealed was not at all he was expecting. But instead of being relieved about the fact that he was not the culprit of what happened, he was overwhelmed with worry, filled with regret about his failure to help him yesterday. “What do you mean he’s missing?”

 

“Yesterday, when I was about to meet you, our mentors called for me. Revealed they haven’t been receiving letters from him.”

 

Jeonghan frowned getting confused as Seungcheol continued to speak, his body shaking against Jeonghan’s.

 

“They lied to me Jeonghan. I was so worried for him. It’s unlike him to fail to inform me of his situation. But they assured me back then. Told me he was too preoccupied to write, that the headmaster was too busy doing his official duties.”

 

“Wait, hold on,” he pulled away for a second, “I didn’t know your father is the headmaster!”

 

Seungcheol stopped, disappointment coloring his face at what he just admitted and Jeonghan pursed his lips, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”

 

“I didn’t expect you to know, Jeonghan. We never particularly talked about him. You were busy as is—“

 

“Still!” Jeonghan interrupted getting frustrated at himself. “I’m sorry, really. You’ve always been there for me, and I have never—I’m—this is not right.” Jeonghan stammered. It was like a slap in the face. To realize he’s been so inattentive, too caught up with his own problems to care around the people who have been kind to him.

 

Seungcheol’s face softened at what he said, leaning again towards him to give him a comforting hug. And it irked him, because it should be the other way around—he should be the one comforting Seungcheol right now.

 

“The news have been circulating around the academy and I’ve never even paid attention,” he ranted. “What’s your plan? Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“The mentors told me to wait Jeonghan, there must be a reason why we can’t contact him. But I can’t stay put. He might have gotten sick along his trip, or worse, hurt by thieves and perpetuators from the other nation. They are ruthless Jeonghan, there’s a reason why fire nation citizens fear them.”

 

Seungcheol straightened up and Jeonghan was able to see the resolve in his eyes. "I need to find him. But I can’t do it alone. I need their help. Would you accompany me to convince them?”

 

Without any hesitation, Jeonghan nodded eagerly,

 

 

* * *

 

“Mingyu, your room is _extremely_ dirty,” Jeonghan complained, his words coming out muffled by the other’s shoulder.

 

They were sitting quite close, Jeonghan straddled on Mingyu’s lap, who has his back against the headboard of his bed. Jeonghan would admit that he was the one he initiated the position but Mingyu hasn’t complained when he shamelessly draped one of his legs over his thighs, rolling over so he was completely on his lap.

 

They have been talking like that, with Jeonghan narrating the conversation he had with Seungcheol earlier. Mingyu was apologetic too and he promised Jeonghan that he would be willing to extend any help if Seungcheol needed it, would report it to the officials if they confirmed that the headmaster really was missing.

 

Mingyu gave out a sigh of acknowledgment at what he said, but when Jeonghan looked up, he saw that he has his eyes closed and his breath was already evening out like he was on the verge of a deep sleep.

 

“Oh, you’re sleeping?” he asked, disappointed. “Mingyuuu,” he called out softly but the other remained still beneath him. “Fine. I’m going to clean first, then.”

 

As he start to tangle himself away, he was held back in place by the tight hold around his waist.

 

“No, please stay here. Let’s sleep.”

 

“But I’m not sleepy.”

 

Mingyu opened one eye. “Then what do you want to do?”

 

Jeonghan pretended to think through it, humming as he looked up at Mingyu with half-lidded eyes.

 

“How about this?” he reached up, placing a wet kiss on Mingyu’s lips.

 

Mingyu smiled into the kiss, pulling Jeonghan closer to him.

 

“Are you sure about that?” his tone was breathless, filled with sleep, but his eyes shined with glint, making Jeonghan’s heart skip a beat. “You might not be able handle me.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” he countered smugly, shifting a little on Mingyu’s muscular thighs so he can properly look at him.

 

Instead of answering, Mingyu dipped into him, capturing his lips into a slow kiss, lazy and without rush. Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered close, just savoring the sensation. He felt Mingyu’s hands travel to his sides, moving lower until it reached his thighs. Mingyu’s grip tightened and without warning, pulled Jeonghan closer to him until their bodies brushed, not a single centimeter separating them.

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw him looking at him with adoration, soft eyes gazing at him like he’s something precious. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are,” Mingyu’s breath was hot on his skin and Jeonghan felt a blush travel to his face with the compliment.

 

“So good for me…” Mingyu whispered, a finger draping over the line of his jaw, inching down until it reached his chin. He used it to tilt Jeonghan’s head up, exposing the long line Jeonghan’s neck. “I’m so lucky to have met you.”

 

Jeonghan shook his head shyly, not quite sure how a playful banter has lead to him getting flustered. “I’m not that much,” he opposed.

 

There was a flash in Mingyu’s eyes when he said that, but instead of arguing, he bent down lower, warm lips hovering over the side of his neck. “So smooth,” he mewled. And then Jeonghan felt a wet pressure on his skin, mind going blank when he realized that it was Mingyu’s warm tongue and not his lips, licking a stripe upwards until he reached the angle of his jaw. “So sweet.”

 

“Have you—are you—did you change your mind?” Jeonghan stammered, the sharp intake of his breath when Mingyu repeated the action at the other side of his neck embarrassingly loud in the silence of the room.

 

“What do you mean?” Mingyu breathed out, frustratingly innocent and oblivious. “I simply wanted to have a little taste.”

 

“Is that it?” Jeonghan mused. “That’s such a waste,” he paused giving Mingyu another challenging look. “There’s still a lot of me available for tasting,” he appealed as seductively as possible, trying out his luck.

 

The way Mingyu’s eye widened when the words left his mouth created a bubble of laughter inside his chest. Yet, before he can laugh at it him, he felt himself being flipped over. He landed on his back with an awkward squeak, Mingyu’s body trapping him again, the lines of their bodies fitting together until they molded into one.

 

“Are you sure?” Mingyu asked. “You look rather appetizing right now.”

 

He only managed a single bob of his head before Mingyu’s hands flew over to the ties of his robes, untangling it with ease. Slowly, Mingyu flapped his garment over at each sides, finally exposing the smooth skin of his torso.

 

Jeonghan’s heart was jumping inside his chest and he briefly wondered if his torso was moving in time with it, obvious and embarrassing. He held his breath in anticipation, waiting for Mingyu’s next move.

 

The Prince was sitting up, trapping him with his thighs. Earlier, Mingyu has been evidently sleepy, eyes droopy and weary. And now with a strange turn of events, his eyes tell of his excitement, pupils dilated and focused on him. Mingyu's eyes travelled over his body, taking the time to look and take in what's in front of him, and Jeonghan shivered beneath his gaze, heart pounding loudly inside his chest. Finally, after such a long time, Mingyu leaned down into him again without breaking his gaze, caught his lips into a heated kiss.

 

They kissed desperately, rhythmless, until labored breaths can be heard in the room. But before they can even find a right pace Mingyu released his lips, his own gliding towards his neck again, stopping when he reached the bump at his troath.

 

He gave it a little suck and Jeonghan’s breath hitched. He can feel the blood travel to his chest, coloring him red. He felt Mingyu laugh on his skin and he spoke again, “Do you want to continue?”

 

Pale hands raked over Mingyu’s hair, clutching it lightly and urging him to continue. The prince complied, diving in lower and lower. He reached his sternum, placing a wet kiss over it.

 

His lips then travelled laterally, stopping only when he reached the spot right above his clavicle. He gave it a little nip, which surprised him, his hold tightening on his hair. Mingyu continued to suck on that part, seemingly enjoying as he placed kiss after kiss, with Jeonghan squirming beneath him.

 

Jeonghan took the moment to catch his breath, but not even a second later, he felt a tiny lick over one of his nipples.

 

“Mingyu!” he cried out, back arching involuntarily. But then, it just fell on deaf ears as Mingyu just continued, placing kittenish licks one after another. He felt Mingyu’s tongue curl over the nub, repeating the action until Jeonghan was panting. He then trapped it between his lips giving it a hard suck _and Jeonghan just can’t take it anymore._

He placed his arm over his mouth, biting the skin there. The sensation was too much, travelling all the way down to his toes. Muffled groans came out of him as Mingyu continued to devour him, getting louder when he found out he can’t buck his hips and arch his back anymore. Mingyu’s tight hold fully secured him in place and all he’s able to do was squirm.

 

“Mingyu, please…” he pleaded, tone laced with need and desire.

 

Mingyu gave a final lick on his nipple, lips going smoothly towards the midline of his abdomen, hold not faltering on Jeonghan’s hips. He went lower and lower, just peppering open mouthed kisses, stopping only when he reached the junction covered by his lower garments.

 

He then felt a huff of breath like Mingyu just gave a little laugh and then before he knew it, Mingyu was sitting up again, a smug look on his face.

 

“I think I’m done for today. You tasted divine, my love.”

 

In his dazed state, it took a few seconds before Mingyu’s words took effect on him. And then, the realization was sudden. His jaw just fell in disbelief, words failing him at the great absurdity of how everything turned out. Mingyu rolled over at the side, Jeonghan’s eyes following him as he stayed in place, immobilized by what just took place. He saw Mingyu peer at him with the same innocent eyes again and it was all what he needed for his eyes to turn into slits and his whole face turn completely red in fury.

 

“Are you really serious right now?”

 

“What?” Mingyu muttered. “I said I just wanted a taste and you agreed.”

 

“Ugh!” He wailed, throwing a pillow towards Mingyu, “I’m so mad at you right now!”

 

He covered himself with blanket, hiding his face too as he calmed his speeding heart. In no time however, he felt gentle hands enclosing his waist and he huffed in disbelief.

 

“Don’t touch me,” he warned. “You’re not allowed to touch me starting now.” He rolled over to the other side as far as the bed would allow.

 

“My love,” he heard Mingyu plead behind him, shifting closer towards him. Jeonghan pulled another pillow from his side, placing it beside him as a barrier.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said but Jeonghan detected amusement in his tone. “I did advise you that you might not be able to handle me.”

 

Jeonghan scoffed. “I would never fall for that again.” He flapped the blanket away from his head, giving Mingyu a look full of promise.

 

“I swear you would regret this. Just wait and see.”

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan was just walking on the field on the way to meet Seungcheol when he froze on the spot.

 

From his position, he can see Lady Nayeon under a tree shade, stretched out as she napped against a tree trunk.  _At her side was Jungyeon._ And the sight of her brought back the full memory of what has happened yesterday.

He immediately directed his feet towards them, wanting to confront the girl and gather information. She was after all the one who made him go to the Fire Hall. As he was approaching her, he saw that her eyes were already on him like he was already expecting him to come. But then as he came nearer, she suddenly turned around and started walking towards the other direction.

 

Despite his confusion, Jeonghan followed her.

 

“Jungyeon!” he called for her but the other refused to take notice of him and instead started rushing. Before he knew it, they reached the farther side of the area where classrooms are placed.

 

Before him, he saw that Jungyeon was already entering the building. Eager to not let her get out of his sight, he picked up his pace, running after her in the deserted hallway until they reached the furthest room in wing. From his position, he saw her look back as if making sure Jeonghan followed and then she stopped at the front of the door, entering as she locked gazes with him.

 

Jeonghan knew that this is all very strange and the urge to retreat weighed down on him. Going alone would probably be dangerous and stupid but he’s been extremely confused. Did Jungyeon start the fire? Was Lady Nayeon involved? It didn't seem like it. It just didn’t make sense--just adding to the mystery of everything that has been happening around him. Curiosity reigned, so he made up his mind, reaching down his robes to ensure he brought the metal ball with him.

 

Heart pounding in his chest he quietly entered, already expecting something to come out of the darkness.

 

The touch of a cold blade on his neck and an arm around him, however, wasn’t one of it.

 

“Tell me, what is a water nation citizen doing here in Lutiora.”

 

It took a moment before he can fully grasp the situation, breath getting caught up in his throat when he recognized whose voice it was.

 

“Seungcheol, I can’t breathe.”

 

The sharp end of the blade only dug deeper to his skin and Jeonghan gasped.

 

“I don’t know—“ he sputtered. “I didn’t know. Please. Stop. You’re hurting me,” he rushed but the knife didn’t leave his neck. He tried to reach for the ball in his pocket but Seungcheol’s hold was strong—the other completely aware of any movement. Seungcheol only pulled him deeper into the room while Jeonghan’s mind raced. Across them, he saw Jungyeon leave, not even sparing him a glance.

 

_Would he scream for help ? Or would he remain quiet?_

“I did saw you Jeonghan. I know what you did in that room.”

 

“You started the fire?” he heard his voice crack at the end. “I can’t understand…But you said--” he stopped, the realization that Seungcheol just lied to him and was now intending to hurt him creating a painful twinge in his chest.

 

It seemed like it was Seungcheol’s turn to panic as the arm around him tensed. “I didn’t believe them at first, Jeonghan. They challenged me, told me to see for myself,” his tone was defensive and Jeonghan didn’t fail to notice the slight tremble in his voice. “I didn’t believe them and I was about to help you out of the fire. But you summoned water…” his tone then changed to an aggressive one and his hold to him seem to tighten on. “They were right! You’re an infiltrator.”

 

There were so many things he wanted to ask but he settled for the one that made his knees weak, one that made all the hairs on his body rise. “They?”

 

“The people that took my father. They want you, Jeonghan. They want you killed.”

 

Seungcheol shifted his arm around him and Jeonghan felt the knife scrape over his skin. His breath stopped short in his lungs, as a whimper escaped his mouth.

 

“I’m giving you a chance to defend yourself. Please, I’m begging you. I don’t want to do this. Speak now before I slit your throat.”

 

“I—“ the tremble in his voice was piteous and Jonghan realized his whole body was shaking beneath Seungcheol’s arms. “I’m not an infiltrator. My _peritia—_ I’ve also just found out recently,” he tried to say as firmly as possible, eager to correct the accusation Seungcheol was throwing at him.

 

“Then tell me why did the Prince seem to approve of it?”

 

The question caught him offguard, and Jeonghan supposed Seungcheol knew much more that he earlier assumed. “I don’t know where to start. Please give me more time, please. I will tell you. Please.”

 

“If you can’t tell me now, then I have no choice,” he declared, taking a deep breath as if he just came up with a decision.

 

“No! Please Seungcheol, you have to believe me,” he pleaded. “I don’t even know who I am!” he cried.

 

But Seungcheol paid him no mercy. The knife dug deeper and deeper until he can't speak anymore and then finally, he felt something trickle down his neck. 

 

It felt like everything just stopped, the world just falling around him. He can feel the tears run down his cheek in time with each drop of warm fluid on his neck. He never thought it would be this easy. That it would happen like this--him defenseless and shocked under the hands of someone he treated as a friend.

 

But then, when he thought it was already too late, he felt the hold on him slacken, and suddenly, he was pulled down to the floor with Seungcheol. The arms on him faltered and he tried to pull himself from the strong hold of panic and fear. Eyes starting to blur, he weakly pushed the other away from him as he tore a large part of his robes. He bundled it up, pushing it against his neck as he crawled on the floor away from him. He realized it was just a shallow cut, the knife tearing only the superficial part of his skin. But it didn’t hurt any less. It stung. And his heart hurt too, more than any other part of his body.

 

Now that he was free, he quickly touched his metal ball within his pocket, wishing to the gods out there that Mingyu was just around the academy.

 

Across him, he saw Seungcheol sob, chest heaving as he continuously cried, “I’m sorry. I can’t, I’m sorry. I can’t do it. Please…” his face was buried in his hands and his whole body shook with the force of each of his sob.

 

After such a long time, Seungcheol seemed to calm down as Jeonghan continued to stare at him, immobilized with shock. And then Seungcheol started to crawl towards him, face red and wet with tears.

 

Jeonghan jumped in his position, startled. “Stay away from me!” he screamed as he gathered himself to attempt to stand up.

 

Seungcheol stopped in his position, expression transforming into that of fear. He shifted so that he was kneeling, bowing his head as lowly as possible. “Jeonghan,” he choked out. “I’m sorry. I had no choice. But I can’t. I can’t kill someone. This is not who I am.”

 

Jeonghan just looked at him with contempt as Seungcheol continued his cries of apologies. “Seungcheol, why? I don’t understand--It never crossed my mind that you would do this. I treated you as my friend!”

 

Seungcheol only sank down lower, and when he spoke again, his voice was little, full of shame and regret. “I was overcome with fear for my father. I wasn’t acting on rational mind. They threatened me, Jeonghan. Something bad would befall on my father if don't follow them."

 

“But it’s not in your hands to kill me. I could have gone to them and surrender myself. I never realized that the authorities would go as far as ordering death and asking someone to do it for them," he said, wondering how Mingyu would react if he found out about this.

 

Seungcheol stilled and he looked at him with fearful eyes. “ It’s not the Fire Nation authorities, The people that threatened me—they’re officials from the Water Nation. They knew a lot Jeonghan. Told me you possess water. That you’re an infiltrator."

 

Jeonghan's heart dropped at the mention of the Water Nation. He clutched the ball on his pocket, getting more and more terrified by the second.

 

“I didn’t believe them so I tried something to find out the truth. I asked Jungyeon, a trusted assistant of my father to send you to that room. I was about to get you out of the fire, but you summoned water. Powerful-- only a skillful one is capable of."

 

He was still caught up with Seungcheol's previous revelation and he took the chance to voice it out. “But why should they care? And I don’t understand, why would your father be involved?"

 

Seungcheol's eyes turned serious, piercing him with a look that seemed to bore through his soul. “It was a critical time for the prophecy. They were being careful. For anyone who might try to hinder the fulfillment of the prophecy."

 

A shiver ran down Jeonghan’s spine, as his limbs turned weak and his hold on the cloth against his neck turned slack.

 

“They told me that my father was a spy for the Air Nation Royalty. Accused him of working under their orders. The Air Nation wouldn't let the Water and Fire Nation get all the power.  They commissioned a Water citizen, an arrow of the same kind as their enemies, to do the work for them.

 

They told me it’s you, Jeonghan. That your goal was to seduce the Prince out of the prophecy."

 

Jeonghan can’t believe what he was hearing. Can’ t even begin to comprehend the accusations coming from Seungcheol's mouth.

 

“I didn’t. I don’t even know the headmaster personally...” his voice shook with fear, "Me and Ming—the Prince--, we’re not…” he can’t even continue, can’t outright deny because it was true that he has consorted with the prince.

 

"I didn’t believe it too, Jeonghan. But then the other day, when Prince Mingyu, found you. I saw how he worried for you Jeonghan, And I was convinced—“ he suddenly stopped as if he remembered something. His eyes flickered to Jeonghan’s chest seemingly finding something that made him look down, face getting red.

 

Jeonghan followed the direction of his gaze, eyes immediately focusing on a red mark on his chest Mingyu has put there the night before.

 

“Have you been sleeping with the Prince?”

 

Instinctively, Jeonghan covered his chest with his free arm, backing down a step. He can feel his breathing speed up at the question, mind racing to come up with a good enough excuse. But as he stared at Seungcheol, with seconds passing that he remained speechless, he saw his gaze slowly transformed into one filled with doubt and judgment.

 

“Is it true?”

 

Jeonghan cowered beneath his gaze. And he can feel his chest start to rise up and down with panic. He’s not ready to reveal this, not ready to be put under pressure in explaining their situation to someone who may not understand it easily.

 

But even then, even if he wanted to, he can’t even speak, the urge to escape the appalled look on Seungcheol’s eyes as he filled his silence with meaning overwhelming him.

 

As if putting solution to his distraught, he heard the door open, seeing Mingyu’s tall figure rush towards him. He saw him take one look at him and then at Seungcheol, and then without hesitating, pulled Jeonghan towards closer to the door, stopping again to look at the the other man in the room. He took a step forward, shielding Jeonghan with his body.

 

A fire burst at the center, creating a line and trapping Seungcheol within the constraints of the wall.

 

From the silhouette of the flames, he saw Seungcheol fall down to the ground as he let out a loud howl of pain

 

“No! Mingyu please stop!” he cried out.

 

Mingyu turned back to look at him, expression livid and whole body exuding tension. For a second, Jeonghan can’t seem to recognize him as Mingyu’s eyes shined with anger, strong and filled with intent to continue what he was doing.

 

Jeonghan faltered, surprised at what he saw. But then Mingyu’s eyes went down to his neck on the already dampening cloth against his wound. He saw him froze and then thankfully he heard Seungcheol’s howl turned into piteous whines.

 

Mingyu bent down, hand going up to his neck to examine it.

 

"Please Mingyu, stop.” Jeonghan was panicking, taken aback at how quickly the situation escalated again.

 

But he didn’t need it to repeat as he felt Mingyu’s whole focus shift to him when he learned of Jeonghan’s condition. He gently pulled him down to the floor, pulling more strips of cloth from his own robes, pressing it together and placing it against his neck firmly.

 

Throughout the whole commotion, Jeonghan can’t help the tears from falling as he peered from Mingyu’s side to Seungcheol, who was now lying spread-eagled at the floor. He felt his breaths turned shorter as he was overcame with fear for all of them. For his life, for Seungcheol and for his father.

 

Seeing his blood on his hands and Seungcheol in pain struck him with the realization that someone was after him, that someone knew of his association with Mingyu and wants him dead.

 

“He’s a victim too just like us. His father, they took him Mingyu. The Water Nation royalty knew about us,” he tried to reason but Mingyu pulled him into hug, running his hands on his back to soothe him.

 

“I know. I’m sorry, calm down please. Let’s get you out of here.” Mingyu’s voice shook like he was afraid too despite seemingly being control of the situation.

 

Mingyu helped him, supporting most of his body weight as he lead him towards the door. Before they can exit out of the door however, he took the chance to look back at Seungcheol.

 

“What you did is still answerable to the me. Follow us to the mansion if you want your father’s life saved. And yours spared.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

When they reached the mansion, Mingyu wasted no time to ask for bandages pushing Jeonghan towards a chair and pulling a chair for himself so he can sit in front of him. He took the bandages, about to treat him himself and paying no mind to the curious stares of the servants watching.

  
So Jeonghan took it to himself to push Mingyu’s hands away as he gave him a meaningful look.

 

“Prince, it’s alright. I can manage by myself.”

 

Mingyu gave out a deep sigh, shaking off Jeonghan’s hands and continuing what he was doing. “No. Stay put.”

 

Jeonghan can still see how frustrated Mingyu was so he didn’t argue anymore and just kept his eyes down low and closed his ears from the sound of murmurs from the servant.

 

When Mingyu was almost done, a servant came forward and handed what might be a letter to Mingyu.

 

“I’m sorry Prince, but a letter has come for you. They said it was urgent.”

 

In her hand was a letter, pasted with two seals—the official emblem of the Fire Nation and the one from Water.

 

Jeonghan knew before Mingyu has even opened it that it carries a grave message. He confirmed it when he saw all the blood from Mingyu’s face drain as he took a look at its contents.

 

When Jeonghan followed him to his room when they finished treating his wound, the first thing Mingyu did was enclose him in a tight embrace.

 

“Pack your things Jeonghan, we have to go to the palace.”

 

“The Air Nation has declared war on the Water Nation. And, my Father, he has agreed to an alliance.”

 

 


	19. Ara

Jeonghan made his way to the carriage with a huge bag, measly packed with shaking hands and a distracted mind. Mingyu told him to only pack the necessities and he will just provide for him with the rest when they reached the castle. Still, Jeonghan wasn’t sure what things he needed so he put all his possessions in there like a person who has no intention to come back. After all, he has nothing much. Everything he owned fitted in there with a significant space to spare.

 

Mingyu was already there, talking to the servants and giving them last minute instructions. When they locked eyes, he immediately dismissed them and walked towards him. He furtively reached out for his hand under the cover of his long robes and held it tightly like a silent comfort. And Jeonghan relished in it—holding back tightly because he needed it so much. He wanted to tell him so many things now but he knew it has to wait. They were too exposed. It’s too dangerous, especially now.

 

“Are you ready? Mingyu asked and Jeonghan nodded without thinking. “We’ll be going shortly. We’re just waiting for someone.”

 

“Seungcheol.” Mingyu said before he can even ask. Even so, Jeonghan felt the resentment on the way he said his name so he clutched his hand in an attempt to calm him.

 

“Mingyu, no. He needs to find his father.”

 

“His father’s loss is our problem too, you know that. And besides, we can’t leave him here. He knows too much. We can’t risk him exposing us. We have to keep our enemies close—”

 

“But he’s not an enemy. He was only pressured—”

 

“Yes,” Mingyu quipped like it took him a lot of effort to say it. “But he still has to answer to me.”

 

Jeonghan has no energy left to argue so he went inside the carriage and opted to wait there. Although, he was positive that Seungcheol was not a danger to them anymore, he really wasn’t keen on seeing him at that moment.

 

It wasn’t that long until Mingyu went up and the carriages started rolling forward. Jeonghan didn’t wait any longer. He shifted closer, put his arm around Mingyu’s waist and then reached up to give him a short kiss, one which was readily returned to him by the other. After which, he sunk down to his chest, drained and ready to spend the long hours of travel for sleep.

 

Mingyu let him, held him within his arms and gave him a comfortable warmth. When he tapped him on the shoulder to wake him up, it was already dark outside. Peeking through the small opening at the side of the carriage, he took sight of the floating fireballs at the distance— _still unbelievably enchanting._

 

Unlike before, he wasn’t able to observe the ensemble properly since Mingyu pulled him to look at him, a grave expression present on his face.

 

“My love, are you ready?”

 

“I don’t think I have a choice but be. I’m not sure how to approach them though…”

 

“We would have to put an act, love. I believe mother and father and the rest of the fire nation officials are not aware of us yet. Pressuring Seungcheol to do a deed secretly for them also lead me to think that the Water Nation officials aren’t too keen to reveal our relationship to the public.”

 

 _A scandal,_ Jeonghan decided. _That’s what they are. Exposing him would not only harm him but also damage both of Mingyu and the princess’ reputation._

 

“I’m afraid you would have to act as my servant and I, your prince,” he paused as he reached up to cup his face within his hands. “We would have to be on our toes and would have to watch our backs. And always, always bring your metal ball with you. We would react accordingly to whatever action they would pull.”

 

“Do we have to say there for a long time?” He questioned, eyeing the numerous baggage piled up in front of them.

 

Mingyu gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry, love, but we have to. Like I said before, we have to keep our enemies close. I have to know what in the world they were up to and leaving you alone in the mansion wouldn’t even pass as an option.”

 

“But what if the time came that they expose me?”

 

“They won’t,” Mingyu said a confident smile appearing on his face.

 

“You’re the Libra. Exposing you would mean that they are exposing themselves too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeonghan’s first night in the castle strengthened his belief that there was a truth to Seungcheol’s claim. It wasn’t obvious at first. When they first arrived, the focus has been on Mingyu—a whole entourage of Fire Nation officials giving him a warm welcome despite their worried expressions. The King and the Queen greeted Mingyu with the representatives of the Water Nation at their sides, the strained smiles on their faces doing nothing to hide the worry and urgency evident on their movement. Surprisingly, the Water Nation Queen wasn’t there and Jeonghan was secretly thankful. He didn’t exactly want to meet her so soon.

 

He was just waiting at the sides, an invisible figure beside Mingyu, willing himself to properly act as a royal servant as he made sure that the scarf wrapped around his neck won’t reveal any wounds. As he did so, he remained alert, readying himself for whatever that is to come.

 

The initial wave of greetings went by just like that. It wasn’t until dinner time when he first met Princess Tzuyu at the dining hall that he felt eyes on him. The highest officials of the Fire and Water sat at both sides of the long table, with Mingyu sitting across Princess Tzuyu right at the middle. He refrained from making any eye contact, too frightened to let the situation escalate and put him on the spot. Instead he kept his gaze on Mingyu’s back, noting how tense his muscles were while he tried to participate in the conversation at the table.

 

The conversation was kept on superficial topics revealing nothing of the formed alliance between the two nations. Jeonghan figured that it hasn’t been made public yet, an agreement created on closed doors. Yet, the tension was tangible, a boiling water that can be spill over at any moment.

 

When the meal was over, he immediately went to Mingyu’s side, silently wishing that they would end the night early. The King, however, seemed to have other plans as he pulled Mingyu towards his side, inviting him to a night tea time.

 

“Alright,” Mingyu agreed. “Although, allow me to retreat to my room first. I’ll just change into comfortable clothes.”

 

“Very well, but be quick. We have so much to discuss.”

 

Before he can take a step however, King Namgyu put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

 

“Son, I almost forgot. Princess Tzuyu has taken a lodging in your room. A spare bed has been prepared there. It’s up you if you would use it or would prefer to share with the princess.”

 

“What?”

 

“It was a request Mingyu. She mentioned of her declining health and thought it would be best to share a room to be closer to you. There was no reason to say no. After all, it would be impolite to decline a guest of her status.”

 

For a few seconds, Mingyu stood motionless, just glaring at his father. He raked a hand through his hair, visibly frustrated, and then he sighed.

 

“I can’t believe you did this without discussing it with me first. I would request another room for me,” he declared firmly.

 

“Son—“

 

“I’m sure she will survive even if we don’t share the room,” he said with finality, walking away and refusing to let King Namgyu say anything more.

 

* * *

 

 

Mingyu did request a new room for him. Visitors from the water nation has taken most of the spare rooms so Mingyu ended up with one significantly smaller than his own. Jeonghan knew that it wasn’t a room for royalty and he was afraid that the other would not be comfortable in staying there.

 

“Mingyu, are you sure about not staying in your own room?” he implored.

 

“Let me throw that question back to you. Tell me, Jeonghan. Are you okay with me staying there?”

 

He pursed his lips, pretending to think through it even though he knew the answer. “No,” he muttered.

 

For the first time since they went down the carriage, Mingyu gave out a smile. Suddenly Jeonghan was pulled down on his lap, one hand coming up to his face to sweep away the stray hair that escaped from his tie.

 

“It’s warm here,” Mingyu began as he snuggled into Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Cozy,” he appealed. “And you know what? Secluded enough to keep you all for myself.”

 

“Sounds nice,” Jeonghan agreed, hand going up to rake through the other’s hair. “But you can’t keep me here, your highness,” he said, standing up and leaving Mingyu with an expression reminding him of an abandoned puppy. “I would let you know that this room has no balcony I can sneak in and escape out.”

 

“No matter. I would heat up a hole in the wall for you if you would allow.”

 

Jeonghan chuckled, giving Mingyu a quick peck on his forehead to appease his crestfallen expression. “Isn’t I staying in the room beside yours enough?” Jeonghan pointed out. Since the room was a little far from the main area of the castle, a servant’s quarter was conveniently placed beside the room, an information which cheered Mingyu up a little bit from the confrontation with his father.

 

“You do know I can’t stay here,” Jeonghan repeated as he leaned down, mouth going near Mingyu’s ear. “However, I would be kind enough to keep my doors unlocked for you. You can sneak in late at night when everyone’s asleep. No fool would check a servant’s room for a missing prince.”

 

Mingyu laughed, pulling Jeonghan again on his lap. The other didn’t give him time to react when his mouth went over his own, kissing him as he windled his arms around his hips. Jeonghan’s hands tangled themselves on Mingyu’s hair, free now since they were alone. When he felt Mingyu catch his lower lip between his teeth, he clutched his shoulder, pulling away slightly so that their foreheads were pressed together.

 

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan managed to say before it can escalate. “You still have to meet your father.”

 

“You’re right,” he sighed. “I would be back as quickly as I can.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
Half an hour hasn’t even passed when a knock sounded from the door, surprising Jeonghan who was in the midst of folding Mingyu’s clothes. He went to the door quickly, eager to welcome back the prince.

 

But it wasn’t Mingyu. It was Princess Tzuyu. And Jeonghan’s hand automatically went over his pocket, ready to heat it up once the Princess does something that will hurt him.

 

“Is something the matter, your highness?”

 

Instead of answering, the Princess invited herself into the room, looking around for a moment before finally sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

For a second, Jeonghan thought that the princess’ intention really was to visit the Prince and nothing more for she remained mum for a long time, an awkward silence filling up the room that only heightened Jeonghan’s anxiety.

 

But then, like an eagle that finally found it’s target, she turned to him, locking him into a piercing gaze that made Jeonghan’s heart sink to his stomach.

 

“You’re really shameless, aren’t you?”

 

Despite his racing heart, he decided to feign innocence and tried hard to keep his nervousness from seeping into his words. “You’re highness, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Stop it,” the princess countered. “Stop what you’re doing right now.” She was on the verge of yelling, her voice shaking with frustration, too different from her usually calm disposition.

 

“Surrender yourself now. I have no time to engage with a revolting person like you.”

 

“Princes, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Just…” the princess inhaled sharply, hands balling into fists at her side. “Stop.Let’s not pretend anymore. I know what you’re doing. Such brave little thing you are. What did they give you? Gold? I’m curious how they convince someone like you to challenge me…”

 

“Your highness, believe me when I say that I am loyal to no one except the Fire Nation royal family.”

 

“Then are you telling me that you’re doing this under your own accord. How can you seduce the Prince?! And right under my own nose!”

 

Jeonghan has no time to defend himself when Princess Tzuyu came near him. She pulled down his scarf, exposing the bandaged wound on his neck.

 

“You’ve already been given a warning, Jeonghan. I can’t believe you still flagrantly came here. Clinging to the Prince like you’ve expected him to protect you.”

 

“What you did was not a warning, Princess. Not when your first response was to kill me.”

 

Princess Tzuyu scoffed. “Are you saying you didn’t deserve it? Look at yourself. How can you step into the royal castle, present yourself in front of us like you’ve done nothing wrong? I’m disgusted.”

 

“Then expose me, your highness. I believe the Fire Nation would have more justice in their hands than your own one.”

 

For a few a seconds, the Princess stood there, eyeing him down. However, despite her intimidating stance, Jeonghan can feel her hands shaking against her neck. Suddenly, she put a painful pressure on his wound. And then finally, she released him from her hold.

 

“I will. One of these days, you would get caught. And I would make sure that no one would dare spare you any mercy,” she warned, before she left Jeonghan immobilized with fear.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan wanted nothing but for Mingyu to come back. But when he did he looked sullen, and his initial statement only depressed his mood further.

 

“I’m sorry, my love. I wasn’t able to convince my father to stop the war.”

 

 

* * *

 

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Mingyu lead him outside.

 

He took him across the empty courtyard, a significant distance between them to disguise their nighttime activity into harmless stroll in case anyone might see them. When they reached the covers of the trees, he reached for Mingyu’s hand, holding it tightly under the cover of the darkness as the other guided him further into the woods with determined familiarity. As they walked, Jeonghan was shivering, not quite sure if its from the cold air or from the fear of being of discovered. Or maybe, it was the thrill of being alone with Mingyu, unrestricted with nothing but the stars watching over them.

 

It only took a while before they stepped into some sort of clearing, when the thick canopy formed by the trees transitioned into the sky again.

 

“Beautiful…” he gasped. Because there they were—right above him, not a thing obscuring them, were the floating fireballs, grand and majestic and nothing like he’s ever seen before. The fireballs burned fiercely like a newly lit fire and they attracted Jeonghan towards them like a moth. He rushed forward to the center of the wide expanse of space and he was rewarded with a full view of the ensemble.

 

As he gazed in awe, warmth enveloped him from behind and he pressed himself back, leaning the back of his head against Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

“Isn’t it?” Mingyu asked as Jeonghan felt his arms tighten around his waist.

 

He nodded excitedly as he continued to gaze towards the bright lights above, dotting each with a pointed finger to see if he can form a pattern.

 

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” he whispered into the cold night air, and somehow he tasted a hint of regret in his mouth when he said that. Words weren’t enough, he decided. And he wished he could do more to show his appreciation to the beauty in front of him.

 

He didn’t expect a whine from Mingyu when the words left his lips and before he knew it, the other has turned him around to face him, a playful frown plastered on his face.

 

“Not me?”

 

“You’re second.” He said smiling but he knew Mingyu didn’t miss the crack that marred his voice. His soft gaze was replaced with concern and his hand went up to caress his cheek.

 

“Jeonghan… Are you alright? Are you still afraid?” Jeonghan has recounted earlier what happened with the princess and Mingyu must have mistaken his awe for fear.

 

“Yes, I am. It’s just that,” he inhaled. “It is us, Mingyu. The fireballs reminded me of us…”

 

He wanted to say more. And he wished that he could properly describe what he’s feeling. But he was at loss for words, overcame with emotions as he fully realized where he was at that moment. He was standing with Mingyu freely under a blessed sky, able to witness together something astonishing. It felt like his mind is full, his heart is full, _everything is full._

 

Thankfully, it seemed like Mingyu understood him because he gave him a satisfied smile, one that made Jeonghan’s heart bounce more excitedly inside his chest. He leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips before whispering to him…

 

“Love, I want to show you more.”

 

Suddenly, Mingyu released his hand and ran towards the edge of the area on the part bordered by the trees. He looked childlike, laughter spilling off from his lips as he ran. Mingyu went to gather some dried leaves, swaying his arms from the grounds towards his body to gather some more until he has a good amount of leaves piled up on his arms. He went back closer to Jeonghan, stopping only until he’s a meter away to give him an eager smile.

 

“Watch, Jeonghan.”

 

And then he threw it up, dried leaves flying up over their heads. He was confused for a second and he covered the top his head to shield himself. Yet before they can come down, the leaves lit up, giving off a sparkling bright orange until they broke off into embers.

 

He was then surrounded with little lights, like fireflies, swirling and flying around them. For a few seconds, he was frozen on the spot, breath caught up in his throat. But before he knew it he was laughing too. He ran towards Mingyu to close the space between them and then threw himself at him, embracing him tightly.

 

This is ridiculous!” he said in between laughter.

 

Mingyu chuckled, returning the embrace. “I think impressive is the word you were meant to say.”

 

“Yes, I know,” he sighed, contented. “Thank you.”

 

He was filled with gratitude that even for a little moment, he can feel happiness like this. He snuggled in closer, just relishing in Mingyu’s warmth. He knew that the following days would be hard so he stayed in the moment, ingraining it into memory.

 

“I love you,” he finally said, the words feeling right on his lips.

 

“I love you more,” Mingyu replied back with a soft smile, leaning down into him to seal it with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun hasn’t even appeared yet when Jeonghan was summoned the next morning. Princess Tzuyu needs his assistance, the head servant relayed to him even before he can get out of bed. He was a little afraid of facing her again but he knew he needed to. So he gathered himself and pocketed his metal ball just in case something happen.

 

It seemed however that he didn’t need to use it. For when he entered her room, Mingyu was already there together with several more servants lining at the side. When he went inside, Mingyu was in the middle of supporting Princess Tzuyu as she sat up from lying down. He was hovering over her, half of his body over the bed as his arm slithered beneath her back to help her up. It wasn’t a sight he expected and he found his grip unintentionally tightening over the doorknob.

 

Princess Tzuyu didn’t release her hold on him. She went in for a hug, the same time her eyes found Jeonghan’s own ones. While she kept her gaze, her arms around him tightened and one of the corners of her mouth turned up. It was like she was mocking him, putting Jeonghan in a situation where he would have no power.

 

“I wasn’t able to welcome you properly last night,” she began. “But please know that I’m glad that you’re here right now.”

 

“I need you, Mingyu,” she added, swinging her legs weakly over the bed so she can sit properly. “I believe the prophecy is in the process of taking place now. I’ve been getting weaker each day you’re not by my side.”

 

“Of course, Tzuyu. I’m here now.”

 

Jeonghan didn’t know when it shifted. When the formal “Princess Tzuyu” changed into something more familiar. _Such simple thing. But it created an uncomfortable feeling inside his stomach._

He went quietly beside the other servant, wondering whether Mingyu noticed him enter. He watched as the two slip into an easy conversation, one that reminded him of their trip to the lake. Jeonghan can’t help but think how natural they looked like—a beautiful pair beside each other. They were just like two lovers catching up after a long time of not seeing each other.

 

_It was like nothing happened._

Jeonghan didn’t know if it was a royal skill—to keep an amicable façade even when dealing with an enemy. Or if it was because of Mingyu’s national charm—able to steer the conversation into whatever way he wanted. Maybe it was also because of Princess Tzuyu’s willingness to forget Mingyu’s association with him—putting his wrath on him instead and sparing the other for the sake of the prophecy.

 

When Tzuyu said she was thirsty, it was Jeonghan who stepped forward to pour her water. It was during that moment that Mingyu and him locked eyes. But even then he only gave him a fleeting glance, no indication of acknowledgement as he focused his attention again on Princess Tzuyu.

 

It was a different case with Princess Tzuyu for her eyes remained on him, following his movements.

 

“My legs hurt,” she suddenly complained. “Would you be kind enough to massage them for me?”

 

He stilled for a moment but it was a royal request and Jeonghan has no other choice but nod.

 

“I’ve had warm water prepared,” she informed him. “You can use it,” she said as she wriggled out of her night dress to expose her legs.

 

As a servant, he knew it was his duty to follow whatever orders thrown at him, so even if its almost humiliating with many eyes watching him, he obligingly kneeled in front of her. He pushed his robes away, and dipped a towel into the large bowl. Carefully, he used it to caress the smooth skin on her legs, putting slight pressure as he did so. He continued just like that, careful to not do anything that may offend her. Even with the order to him, the conversation continued, indifferent to Jeonghan’s presence.

 

“Mingyu, I apologize for staying here in your room. I guess it was a decision made on clouded mind. You have to know that I was desperate to be close,” she paused for a moment, like she was hesitating. “It may be too much to ask but, would you join me here?”

 

The question didn’t bother Jeonghan because he knew Mingyu already declined his father. He knew he would say no, just like last night.

 

“Yes,” he said however. “If it would make you happy.”

 

Jeonghan immediately felt the tightness on his chest as soon as Mingyu said those words. He can feel the first wave of anxiety enveloping his heart, enclosing it like a blanket, scaring him. He didn’t know why Mingyu would suddenly say that without mentioning it to him beforehand. Mingyu and princess Tzuyu in a single room was such an unpleasant thought, and it sparked a little irritation towards Mingyu because of his response.

 

“It would. Thank you, Mingyu.” The princess said, tone smug and eager.

 

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan waited the whole day to confront Mingyu of his decision to move to his own room. Just last night he was livid because of the news of room sharing, even asking Jeonghan what he thought about it. But now, he has agreed happily to it. _Just what was going on?_ If he can, he would not allow it, would persuade him to back down from his word. But Mingyu hasn’t shown up since morning and before he knew it, there were people on Mingyu’s temporary room, gathering his things to be transferred to the room with Princess Tzuyu.

 

Sighing angrily, he trudged his way outside to get some fresh air to calm his anxious heart. He ended up behind the stables, a secluded area he hoped he could sulk in freely without anyone disturbing him. He crouched down behind a wall there, hiding himself from any stable boy that might wander there.

 

He stayed there for a while just thinking of possible scenarios why Mingyu would want to stay with Princess Tzuyu. He was just convincing himself that Mingyu did tell him he was cozy and warm when suddenly, someone crouched down beside him.

 

When he looked up to see who it was, he automatically jumped up from his position, backing himself a few feet from the intruder.

 

“Sorry,” Seungcheol immediately said, standing up himself. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise,” he said sheepishly.

 

The sight of Seungcheol created a strange feeling inside his chest. Mingyu did tell him that Seungcheol was staying at the stables and the other has requested him to refrain from finding him. He agreed easily for really hasn’t really had any intention of meeting him so soon. He figured he still didn’t want to see him. Nonetheless, he defendd him from Mingyu, persistently tried to find reason for his actions. But seeing him now, he felt that the memory of betrayal was still fresh, and the hairs on the back of his neck still stood up even though he believed that he was not a threat to him anymore.

 

Jeonghan stayed frozen on the spot. Not quite sure if he should walk away or stay and gather more information from him. In the end, he chose to stay. After all, Seungcheol approached him first and Jeonghan was curious on what he’s about to say. He just backed down a little bit more, creating a significant space between them and then crouched down again against the wall, pretending that he wasn’t bothered with Seungcheol’s presence.

 

“You do know you’ll just get hurt in the end, right?”

 

Jeonghan turned towards him sharply, completely not expecting the question from the other.

 

“Seeing you alone here, Prince Mingyu must be busy right now—probably catering to Princess Tzuyu and giving her his full attention.”

 

He remained quiet, refusing to confirm his assumptions. Instead, he just continued to glare at him, waiting for him to get to whatever point he’s trying to make.

 

“Sooner or later, the prophecy would take effect and he would forget about you. The prophecy’s power is beyond us and you—”

 

“You know nothing,” he interrupted not wanting to hear anymore. Seungcheol clearly wasn’t aware of everything to get a whole picture of what he was talking about and Jeonghan really wasn’t eager to get a lecture on something he already spent multiple nights on thinking. He’s been aware of it from the start and it took him long to finally get over that fear and trust Mingyu. He didn’t need Seungcheol to ruin it for him.

 

“I only care about you, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said and Jeonghan scoffed, can’t help but be amused at irony. “Consorting with the Prince would give you no happy ending.”

 

“I’ve been angry, Jeonghan. When they revealed it to me, I was extremely angry at the Prince. I’ve never imagined it and… I was jealous. I’ve always believed that I was the one closest to you. I wouldn’t have killed you even if I wanted to. And I’m drowning with regret now because I ruined everything and I’m afraid I can’t put it back.”

 

Jeonghan stilled wondering why Seungcheol was suddenly telling him all this when he almost killed him. Yet, before he can process it, the other was already beside him, a hand suddenly over his own.

 

“I’ve always admired you, Jeonghan. And I want you to know that even if you can’t forgive me, I will always be here for you.”

 

* * *

When Jeonghan went back to his room that night after doing his chores, he found a bunch of carnations waiting for him outside his door.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments!!! One of the reasons I started writing again tbh!!!


	20. Vela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats nervously* hi
> 
> this chapter was supposed to be part of a longer chapter but i cut it in half. When i was writing, i wrote the first and last part first and then filled up the middle with various scenes. I haven't realized there was alot left to be written. i decided to publish the first half first because i wanted an output because i feel like im stuck and in a phase wherein i can't write. 
> 
> this chapter can then become confusing. because the explanation for some scenes will be found in the other half. u can wait for the other half if you want or you can just go on and read this.
> 
> this fic still lives lmao, it just has a shitty author.

As days passed, Jeonghan saw less and less of Mingyu. And when he did, it was always during meal times; when he would stand at the sides and watch over him and Princess Tzuyu delve over topics beyond his comprehension. He’s been aware that both of them grew up in a completely different sphere from what he’s used to. And the inner workings and political circumstance between nations weren’t something he grew up exposed. So when he saw how smoothly and casually each of them threw arguments towards each other, he can’t help but be insecure. Can’t help but classify himself uneducated over something that should probably matter to him by now.  
  
During nights where he would be alone at bed, he’d lay awake until his eyelids droop on their own. Every night he’d keep the door unlocked. Wished that Mingyu would sneak into his room even for just a second like he’s told him before. But he didn’t and Jeonghan would feel the day after turn out worse than the previous one.  
  
The bunch of flowers kept appearing more frequently outside of his door.  He’d pick them up, look over them for a second and then proceed to throw them over some torch lining the corridor. It was a waste to see the flowers crumble away but he comforted himself with the sight of the flowers outside. They were more beautiful anyway. He would look at through his window to see the autumn flowers bloom but refrained from going outside to see them closely. He knew Seungcheol would be there, and he didn’t have the heart to meet him. Much less to listen to whatever he had to say.  
  
He did his chores diligently. But he did them with a heavy heart and heavy limbs. It didn’t help that heavy tension was imminent in the air. Everyone seemed like they’re on the edge. A collective feeling that there was something big looming over them. Everyone was busy--high ranking officials and generals scampering around with urgency as they stressed over planning for the impending encounter with the Air Nation. Jeonghan wasn’t really sure when they expect it. But if the incessant shouting and agitated scrambling at the courtyard in the morning as guards and soldiers do practice combats was any indication, Jeonghan supposed they are expecting it soon.  
  
Jeonghan wasn’t really sure about the extent of reactions from the Fire Nation citizens after King Namgyu finally revealed the threat of war. He was only able to glimpse the sense of fear from the people serving in the castle like himself. They kept their composure as they continue with their everyday routine but the change was obvious. Beyond the obvious dread, Jeonghan noticed that they were very protective. Jeonghan’s trips to the kitchen where servants would gather to gossip was enough to tell him of the collective feeling towards the matter.  Everyone has claimed the same intensity of loathing towards the Air Nation and has the same passion of protecting both royalties to the best of their abilities.  
  
During that time, he preferred it if he would be working around Mingyu at least, even though he knew that there would only be desire and longing for him when he see him. But everyday, he would be asked to join the servants cleaning the King’s chambers. Sometimes, it would be the Queen’s. He would stay at their offices the whole day and he would only see Mingyu during meal times.  Even then, he would be graced with nothing but a polite attention fitted for a servant.  
  
He convinced himself that it was something they agreed with each other. That Mingyu would act as a Prince and Jeonghan, his servant. It was something that would be the best for them. That they remain apart for the meantime and tread through their days in the castle with care.  
  
But still, there was a lot of unease. That night, he woke up in the middle of a restless sleep agitated. He was not able to stop himself from going out of his bed and sneaking out into the dark corridors. There was something that has been bothering him ever since Mingyu transferred rooms and even though he was embarrassed to admit, there was a great urge to confirm. A single room may be too small for two royalties to stay in. He was deeply curious… _how do they sleep? Are they really sharing the same bed?_  
  
He walked down slowly, contemplating whether to proceed or just go back. Before he knew it, however, he was already making a plan on how to go on with it. He knew Mingyu’s room and he has tried going there before by climbing up the wall to his balcony. Surely, he can do it again. He just needed to be a little more quiet.  
  
He checked himself, looking down to see whether his clothes were dull enough to be concealed by the darkness in case someone may still be wandering outside. As he sneaked outside he focused on his robes, tugging on it and making sure it’s secure. He passed by the cover of the bushes, walking slowly while making sure he made no noise.  
  
Once he reached the area where Mingyu’s balcony face, he stopped. He stuck himself to the side of the wall, moving his head a little so he can peer to see whether or not there were people around.  
  
Sure enough, his eyes saw movement directly down where Mingyu’s room was located. His heart stopped for a moment as dark silhouettes painted his view.  
  
Of course, Jeonghan thought. There would be guards patrolling around. The authority weren’t taking any risks as they ensured the safety of the prince and the princess.  
  
He knew that proceeding with his plan would be too dangerous. Disappointed, he turned around, immediately jumping in his place when he saw someone leaning against the wall beside him.  
  
His surprise was too evident to not be noticed. Despite it he still tried to remain still, feeling the chaotic beating of his heart. _Did he get caught?_  
  
If so, he was ready to surrender, ready to come up with excuses and reason his way out of the predicament. Running away would look to defensive. He was scared to think how much commotion it would cause.  
  
Yet the person in front of him stayed still too, mirroring his stance. Jeonghan squinted his eyes at him, realizing he has no other choice but to acknowledge the other. He unintentionally gave out of a sigh relief when he realized it was no guard. Rather, the person was wearing the same robes as his. The person was a servant too and thankfully, not someone from the Water Nation.  
  
_But what was he doing there outside with him?_  
  
He took a step forward, curious. As he did so, Jeonghan saw the person jump like he was scared. Like he was the one who was caught.  
  
“Seungkwan?” he croaked surprised as he got a good look on his face, “Why are you here?”  
  
The other looked much more rattled than him and it confused Jeonghan. He was a servant too under the Queen and he frequently encountered him in the Queen’s chamber when he go there. There was no reason for him to be tense around him. Not unless he was also sneaking out.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Seungkwan exclaimed, bowing and then stopping himself immediately. Jeonghan saw him contemplate for a second like he was considering something and then he spoke.  
  
“I just… can’t sleep. I saw you and I was curious and I followed you, I’m sorry!” he said again.  
  
Seungkwan bit his lip and then looked carefully at Jeonghan. “It’s already late. Can I know why you’re here?”  
  
Jeonghan faltered. He tried to hide his internal struggle in coming up with a good enough alibi by coming closer and pulling Seungkwan down the cover of the bushes and away from the risk of being seen.  
  
When they were settled down, Seungkwan looked at him with a glint in his eyes. “Are you here to receive flowers?”  
  
  
Jeonghan coughed, not expecting the question. “What did you say?”  
  
“I saw the guard giving you flowers. I know him. He’s one of the guards there,” he paused for a moment, averting his eyes and looking down shyly.  
  
Jeonghan can’t help but just nod mindlessly, not really sure where the conversation was heading. He was just thankful that somehow, Seungkwan was steering it away from his true intentions. He knew  who Seungkwan was talking about. He’s seen him before. Sometimes he’d wake up early and then find him pacing in front of his door to leave flowers. Mostly its carnation. Sometimes a bunch of marigolds. Sometimes it’s a bunch of peonies.  
  
“Isn’t he attractive?” Seungkwan piped up but then like a tiny mimosa, curled in on himself immediately after the question left his mouth.  
  
“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t be telling you that,” the other stammered. “Please just forget it. I’m sorry…”  
  
It was amusing to see Seungkwan get flustered but the topic wasn’t really something he was prepared for. Seungkwan seemed like he liked the guard and was enthusiastic in keeping the conversation about him but Jeonghan hasn’t really thought about or considered the guard’s appearance to form an opinion about it. He wondered what Mingyu would think if he really did.  
  
“I’m not here to see him,” Jeonghan finally muttered.  
  
“Huh?” Seungkwan’s face broke into a frown. “Then why are you here?”  
  
“I was just getting some fresh air,” he said lamely. He didn’t even try anymore. He was exhausted and the sadness from not being able to see Mingyu was catching up to him.  
  
“Are you having a hard time sleeping?” the other implored. “Do you want me to prepare some milk for you?”  
  
Jeonghan smiled appreciating the other’s kindness but he shook his head. “No, you don’t have to do that.”  
  
He stood up a little, brushing off his robes of dirt that clung to it and then gripping Seungkwan’s wrist.  
  
“It’s already late. I think we should go back inside.”

* * *

  
  
The next morning, Jeonghan chose to stay in his bed. It’s not that he made the decision by himself. It’s just that he simply can’t get up.  
  
In no time however, another servant came and checked up on him. He was assigned to tend the Queen, he said to him. With pleading eyes, he relayed that he was sick. Promised that he would be up and about again the following day if only he can get enough rest.  
  
When no one bothered him again, he thought he was free to sleep. But then another knock sounded. The door opened and suddenly, Seungkwan was already by the foot of his bed.

“I’m sorry. But the Queen insists,” he uttered softly.  
  
So Jeonghan, dragged himself out of bed while thinking how cruel the world was. It seemed like Seungkwan took pity on him for when they walked, he supported most of his weight even though Jeonghan still has enough strength to walk on his own.  
  
When they arrived, the Queen was sitting on a chair in front of her working table. When she took sight of him, she gave him a kind smile and Jeonghan thought that maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. He looked around and saw that the room was already spotless and clean. The Queen might have seen his confused expression because she quickly gestured at him, inviting him over to her side.  
  
Jeonghan figured that it may be a special order. He obligingly followed, standing in front of her with his head lowered humbly.  
  
“I apologize for calling you. I do have a lot of people I can call. But you’re the only one who can provide me with the information I need.” There was a slight twinkle in her eyes when she said that and Jeonghan unintentionally took a step back, unsure.  
  
“Please sit down,” the Queen urged, motioning to the chair in front of her. Jeonghan followed, eyes travelling toward the little feast laid out on the table. The Queen was in the middle of her breakfast, it seemed.

“It would be impolite of me to continue eating. Please humor me and help yourself.”  
  
Jeonghan’s eyes immediately flickered to Seungkwan and another servant standing at the Queen’s back, wondering how strange the scene in front of them might have appeared.  
  
Noticing his distraught, the Queen’s hand went over his own. “Don’t worry,” she assured, hand tightening around his own. Before he can even comprehend the gesture, the Queen leaned back again on her seat and a smile appeared on her face. “This toast particularly tastes delightful,” she began, picking it up with nimble fingers and handing it to him. “You would enjoy it.”  
  
Slowly, he brought it up to his lips, still hesitant. As he took the first bite, kind eyes focused on his own ones, searching.  
  
“I wanted to have a little chat about my son. I’m certain you’re the most knowledgeable on his activities in Lutiora.”  
  
Jeonghan’s eyes went to the servants again and he cleared his throat. He chewed on his toast, taking his time until he finished the whole bread.

“Prince Mingyu… I believe his doing well on his studies,” Jeonghan said shortly. He pursed his lips, wondering whether the Queen would mind if he take another toast. The sight of food has triggered his appetite. He hasn’t had a proper breakfast in days. He realized he was hungry.

He didn’t know if the Queen noticed his dilemma, but she pushed another one to his direction again. Jeonghan gladly accepted it, nibbling on it before he spoke again.  
  
“He’s been doing his duties as a prince very well, Queen.”  
  
Seeing how quickly he finished the toast, the Queen handed him a fork and Jeonghan thought it as an invitation to help himself with the other dishes on the table. Looking at the Queen sheepishly, he went for the eggs, stuffing himself up until he finished what was on the plate. At the back of his head, he knew it was extremely impolite, but the smile on the Queen’s face was only encouraging, no trace of judgment on her expression.  
  
“After going back to the academy, he would be going around the town for a survey. He would be--”

“That’s not exactly what I wanted to hear, Jeonghan,” she interrupted, leaning down closer to him and giving him a strong gaze. Jeonghan stopped chewing, embarrassed. “Tell me about yourself… I want to know how he’s been treating you.”  
  
As the Queen stared at him, Jeonghan felt pounding on his head. He suddenly felt lightheaded, like he was being swept of his feet. _Was it the food? Is it possible to excuse himself?_  
  
_No_ , Jeonghan thought. In front of him was the Queen herself. It would be too impolite.  
  
“Yes, your majesty,” his mouth ran without thinking. For a moment, he was enraptured by the Queen’s eyes. They were gray just like Mingyu. It was so pretty… and looked so magical.  
  
He started to talk, telling the Queen everything starting from the day he met Mingyu. He detailed out everything that has happened. He recounted the fight, the time they made up. He blurted out his feelings--all the time Mingyu has made him extremely happy and all the time he’s made him sad. Like right now. Mingyu hasn’t come to him. He hasn’t talked to him or went to see him these past few days. There was a lot of longing in his heart.  
  
He finished with a hiccup, a heavy weight present in his chest.  
  
In front of him, the Queen gave out a satisfied smile, giving him an orange juice on the table.

“Drink this.”

* * *

  
The next thing Jeonghan knew, he was on his bed. He jolted up, sitting up and looking around to find he’s alone in his room. He went towards the window, learning that it was already night time. Extremely disoriented, he immediately fixed himself, wanting to see someone immediately to explain how he ended up there. He remembered being summoned by the Queen. But the rest was covered with a cloudy veil. It was unnerving, to know how much time has passed without knowing what has happened.  
  
When he sat up, he caught a glimpse of the bunch of flowers already lying on the desk at the side of his bed.  He ignored it and went directly outside. He went down, not really knowing where to go. For some reasons, like there was a strange force pulling him, his feet took him to a reading room. He went inside without thinking, not really knowing what was in the other side of the door.  
  
The first person he saw was Mingyu, his back on him and Jeonghan’s heart leapt in delight. He shuffled towards him, eager to get close. Before he can close the space however, a voice resounded from the other side of the room.  
  
“Do you need anything?”  
  
Jeonghan stopped frozen in his tracks. He turned around to the source of the question and saw Princess Tzuyu behind a piano, looking at him curiously with her eyebrows raised.  
  
He directed his gaze towards Mingyu who has then started to made his way to Princess Tzuyu.  
  
“Am I being summoned?” Mingyu asked casually.  
  
“Yes your highness, the Queen asks for you,” Jeonghan replied almost immediately wishing his words came out convincing.  
  
“Is that so? I thought the Queen is currently out as of the moment,” the Princess piped up. Jeonghan looked at her, scared that he’ll be caught with his lie. He gulped, not knowing what to say.  
  
“It was an order before the queen left,” Jeonghan tried to reason.  
  
Mingyu gave out a sigh of acknowledgment.  “I see.”  
  
“Wait for me outside,” he added, gesturing Jeonghan towards the door.  
  
Jeonghan agreed, going out immediately. Before he closed the door, he sneaked in a glimpse of the room. In the small space from the door, he saw Mingyu leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
“I’ll be back,” Mingyu whispered to her.  


* * *

The walked quietly, with Jeonghan trailing a few steps behind Mingyu. Somehow, the gap between them seemed bigger than before. He felt his hands shake as he tried to match Mingyu’s long steps through the mazes of corridor away from his room. He wished that the other wasn’t rushing like this, wanted so much to drag the time alone with Mingyu. But all he was able to do was stare at his back and follow him quietly, no idea if the play was over or not. _Would it be okay to touch him? Would it be okay to be close?_  
  
As he walked, he can feel the heat--the first few crackles of jealousy running under his skin. He wasn't sure if Mingyu mean for him to see it. And Jeonghan wondered what more they could be doing when he wasn’t around. They’ve been sharing a room after all. And their nights would of course be composed of only the sight of each other. He trusted Mingyu. And even now he do. He knew it was just for show. But the irritation wasn’t something he can’t control.  
  
When they reached a corner, Mingyu stopped suddenly and then turned to him. Somehow, Jeonghan took it as a cue to come closer to him. But as a he did so, he took sight of Mingyu’s expression and he stopped. He still has that expression he had when they left the room. Unapologetic. Distant. None of the warmth he’s used to seeing was present there on his face.

 _Jeonghan didn’t understand…_ _  
_  
“Jeonghan, Let’s end this.”  
  
For a few seconds he stood motionless, not quite sure what Mingyu was getting at. _End what? Can they stop pretending now?_  
  
“It’s starting,” Mingyu said and for a brief second he saw some emotions escape Mingyu’s hard look. “The prophecy is starting. I can’t betray my nation.”  
  
Jeonghan felt the blood drain out of his face as the gears inside his head started working again and he starts to realize what was happening. He looked at Mingyu, heart clenching as he thought how easy it was. His hand unconsciously went to his stomach, the first seed of fear swirling in there.  
  
Mingyu looked at him like he was expecting him to say something. And he too knew that he has to. But the fear is overwhelming, spreading from inside of his stomach up to his throat, constricting it.  
_  
_ _No, he can’t. He can’t do this. This is unfair..._ _  
_  
“You would go home, Jeonghan. And the remaining days that you’re here. Im asking you to not seek out for me,” Mingyu continued, filling out his silence. Anymore of what he said, he refused to hear. Instead he tried to focus on Mingyu’s face, memorizing each feature and wondering whether it would it be the last time he’d be able to do it.  
  
Before he knew it, Mingyu was already discussing the logistics of his departure. He can’t help but scoff, the first of the annoyance seeping out and showing onto his face.  
  
“You don’t have to tell me how,” he spat out, the spite in his voice obvious and ringing. He looked down at the floor, refusing to look at him. Waiting. Waiting… hoping for a turn of events. Somehow, his vision was starting to become blurry and the weight in his chest started getting heavier. All he wanted was to see Mingyu for a second. But now here he was, dismissing him so sudden in a place where he can’t do anything but agree. He bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying everything he wanted to say and. sensing the bitter taste of betrayal...  
  
“Do you have something more to say, your highness?” he chose to say, wanting to escape. When he was met with nothing but silence, he turned around without a word.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
When Jeonghan reached his room, he knew it was starting. He clambered up the bed and went under the covers and curled in on himself.  
  
The first of the tears came when he remembered the metal ball resting inside his pocket. He’s been holding it back. Afraid to make it harder than it is. But now he’s alone. He has the right now, doesn’t he? To show emotions he can’t show outside.  
  
_It was such a cruel cruel world._  
  
The metal ball feels heavier now. He took it out and stared at it, gasping at the sight. If he hold it against his heart, would Mingyu come? The Mingyu there, earlier, he knew it wasn’t him. If he summon him right now, would his Mingyu appear in front of him like he always do?  
  
He turned on his bed, restless, squeaking when he saw someone standing by his bed.  
  
“How long have you been there?” he hissed, not making an effort to conceal how upset he was.  
  
Seungkwan stood there sheepishly, crouching like he was making himself smaller.  
  
“You told her, didn’t you?” he accused, noting the sharpness of his tone.  
  
It was all making sense now and Jeonghan felt anger flare up hotly inside his chest. He gave the other no chance to speak as he stood up briskly, stepping forward until there was barely a foot between them  
  
“You’re here because they ordered you to watch me,” he choked out. “That night when you saw me, you reported to the Queen didn’t you?”  
  
He waited for Seungkwan to answer, whole body shaking as he tried to connect the dots and make sense of the picture in front of him.  
  
Seungkwan looked at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. As he gazed at his scared eyes, Jeonghan felt himself deflate, cursing internally as he realized what he was doing.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he tried to say but the spite in his voice was still present. He knew it was unfair to just put the blame on Seungkwan. The person in front of him might not even have an idea on what he’s talking about. And Jeonghan with his outburst, might be revealing something he shouldn’t have to someone who’s not supposed to know.

  
But still, it felt like it was too obvious to be missed. It felt like it was no accident that recently, Seungkwan was always around him. He recalled about the breakfast and realized that it was not just a simple invitation from the Queen.  
  
She knew. They knew Jeonghan was a danger.  
  
Jeonghan felt the blaring fire in his chest die down until it was just a flicker. The Queen already intervened. _Was she the reason why Mingyu did that?_  
  
“Please…” he whispered to Seungkwan, wanting nothing but to be alone. “Get out of this room.”

* * *

  
  
Jeonghan woke up the next morning with the intention to talk to Mingyu. He was scheduled to leave the next day but he for sure wasn’t going without clearing things up with Mingyu.  
  
When Jeonghan got out of the room, he found the guard by the door, standing awkwardly with a bunch of flowers in one hand. He saw him jump in place when their eyes met before smiling shyly at him and then reaching out to hand the flowers.  
  
Jeonghan felt his heart swell at the sight. The flowers were beautiful and much more than before. It was obvious that they were freshly picked with their dew covered petals. He smiled at it without knowing, sniffing on it before looking at the guard again.  
  
“Wait for me.”  
  
He rushed inside, clutching at the note stuck to it and pocketing it before putting the flowers beneath his pillow. He would have to burn them later.  
  
The guard stood there seemingly out of place. Jeonghan pursed his lips, hoping he would allow his request.  
  
“Can you walk me to the gardens?”  
  
The guard gave him a simple nod before gesturing him to proceed. The walk with him was quiet and awkward and Jeonghan has to walk too slowly at times to match his steps. It was still too early and the sun hasn’t fully risen yet. There was no one around and their steps echoed as they passed through.

Jeonghan knew Mingyu would be at the courtyard. When the princess is still deep in her slumber and there was no one to attend to, Mingyu would be at the courtyards to train with the guards. Sometimes when he would have glimpse of him working hard in the morning and he can’t help but worry. He wasn’t so keen at this arrangement. Mingyu was out there putting himself in the frontline of defense against a possible attack while Jeonghan remains covered, kept under layers of protection Mingyu set up for him.  
  
When they reached the square in front of the castle wherein the guards were just preparing for their morning training, Jeonghan gave out a sigh of relief. Even in a crowded place, he stood out. Mingyu was really there at the middle, talking with a general with a serious expression.  
  
Mingyu looked tired, and his face was lined with obvious annoyance that might not be noticeable to anyone who didn’t really know him.  
  
He slowed down his steps, stopping until he was at a spot where Mingyu can spot him. The guard beside him noticed the falter in his steps. He cleared his throat and then with a little hesitation, guided Jeonghan’s arms towards the way facing the gardens.  
  
“Should we proceed to the gardens?”  
  
“Wait, I want to watch for a little moment,” he muttered, distracted by the sight of Mingyu.  
  
The guard’s face immediately colored with unease but he said nothing. So Jeonghan stayed put, eyes focused on Mingyu, wondering how he’d catch his attention. He was not that stupid to just come up to him and demand to talk. Mingyu at least needs to see him. Because then he’d know. He’d know Jeonghan was there for him.  
  
He turned to the guard beside him, “Would you be kind enough--”  
  
Anymore of what he’s supposed to say was drowned by an incoming laughter from the other side. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by several guards. Jeonghan took a step backward, surprised at the sudden intruders. Contrarily, he felt the guard beside him step forward, hovering his body over him like a shield.  
  
“Hansol!” one of the guards greeted with much enthusiasm and somehow Jeonghan felt his body relax a little. He supposed they were his friends, just giving out a normal greeting. He made himself look smaller, hoping he wouldn’t get noticed until they leave.  
  
“Hey,” he heard the guard greeted back, likewise releasing his tight stance.  
  
_Hansol._ Jeonghan felt bad. Many times he’s seen him and he hasn’t even asked the guard’s name. He looked at him from the side, remembering what Seungkwan told him about him. The guard was tall and had a bright face. Jeonghan supposed Seungkwan was right. He really was attractive.  
  
His musings were then interrupted when someone slid closer to his side. He almost cowered-- a guard with a bulky body and tall build suddenly looking down on him. But he has a gentle smile and kind gaze. At least it didn’t look like he was going to attack him any moment.  
  
“Is he the one you’re telling us about?” there was a teasing hint in his tone which didn’t sit well with him. _Just what was Hansol telling them about him?_  
  
He turned towards him and found his face redder than a tomato. “He’s not…” Hansol muttered, hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck shyly. He looked at Jeonghan apologetically but it just made him more confused.  
  
The big man in front of him looked like he didn’t believe him but the playful look in his eyes remained. “Oh I see. But I find that hard to believe when you’re here taking a morning stroll with him instead of training here with us.”  
  
“Stop teasing him,” another guard interrupted. “I bet he’s here to watch the Prince. Aren’t you?”  
  
Before he can answer, one of the guards spoke. “It’s quite funny. Servants would flock themselves at the side then disperse like frightened birds when the princess wake up and arrive.”  
  
“But would you blame them?” another one piped up. “Even I stop in awe sometimes. I thank the gods he has never chosen me for a practice combat. I would have died…”  
  
Some of them burst into laughter, loud enough for the others around them to turn their heads towards their direction. He looked around, embarrassed by the sudden attention. His eyes went straight to Mingyu, wondering whether he was also disturbed by the noise. His heart did a little jolt when he saw his head likewise turned to the spot where they were standing.  
  
But as he looked properly, he realized he was not looking at him. He was looking at Hansol with a hard gaze.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a firm hand on his back. “No. We have errands. We’re heading to the gardens,” he said as he pushed Jeonghan slightly.  
  
“No!” Jeonghan blurted out. “I want to talk to the Prince,” he announced. “Can you call him for me? Please just for a moment…”  
  
For a moment the guards just stared at him, his words ringing awkwardly in the air. It seemed like it was not everyday a servant like him have a request like that.  
  
Nonetheless, one of the guards nodded. Jeonghan sighed in relief when he turned around towards Mingyu. Beside him, Hansol grew tense and Jeonghan wondered if he just made another bad move. It’s too late to take it back though.  
  
He was already preparing an explanation to Mingyu when he saw the guard bow down to someone before he can even reach Mingyu. His breath stopped short when he realized who it was. The King has just appeared and was now talking to the guard.  
  
Suddenly, the King caught his eyes. From the way he gazed at him, it was obvIous that the guard already revealed his intentions.  
  
Jeonghan felt his body froze in fear as he watched King Namgyu start to walk and close the remaining space between them. He’s never expected him to come. How could he explain to him…  
  
Beside him, he saw the guards shuffle in to position. They looked distraught, scared that the King himself noticed the commotion.  
  
“Why are you idling here instead of working hard in the field?” he asked after the initial greeting was made by the guards. His gaze never left Jeonghan’s despite the question directed to the others. There was something in his look that struck him and made him look down to his feet. Isn’t Jeonghan challenging him right now with what he’s doing? Right now, he’s disregarding everyone who’s been working hard for the fulfillment of the prophecy. Nonetheless, he convinced himself that he’s doing it not for his sake. But for the sake of Mingyu.  
  
There was a chorus of apology from the guards before they shuffled towards the large space in the courtyard. At the end, Only Hansol and him remained.  
  
“You two have an errand, you say?” the King asked, expression unreadable. Jeongahan didn’t miss the meaningful look he threw Hansol who then immediately nodded. Likewise, Jeonghan nodded despite his hesitation. Examining the situation, he decided to just postpone trying to talk to Mingyu for later.  
  
“Proceed and then be back immediately,” King Namgyu directed, eyes towards the guard. “Before you come back, tell the guards at the borders that there will be rotation in about an hour.”  
  
Hansol nodded then pushed Jeonghan towards the direction of the garden. Before they left, Jeonghan peeked to see if Mingyu was still there.  
_  
__He’s not._ And for the second time, he felt betrayed.  
  



	21. Vela 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few notes...
> 
>  
> 
> Fire Nation King and Queen: King Namgyu and Queen Nala  
> Water Nation Queen: Queen Delta  
> Air Nation Queen: Queen Eunjung

Jeonghan found himself staring at a rock mindlessly, upset and a little embarrassed at what just happened. He’s done all that and all Mingyu did was stare at him.  He must have hated it how he went there. Found it tiresome to see him near when he asked him not to. Yet somehow, it only motivated him more to talk to him. Did he really think Jeonghan wouldn’t put up a fight against a decision he just made by himself? He wouldn’t give up that easily.

 

“Are you perhaps done sulking now?” Hansol asked suddenly as he placed a hand-picked poppy at his side.

 

Jeonghan can’t help but glare at Hansol which made the other looked down, embarrassed.

 

They were currently at the gardens, lounging around and doing nothing in particular. Jeonghan sat on a stone bench just contemplating about his life. Meanwhile, Hansol stood at his side, and from time to time, went to the bushes to pick a flower. Perhaps they really do look like lovers sneaking out for a morning stroll. But they never started a conversation. Jeonghan didn’t really know what to say to a stranger. And Hansol was kind enough to humor his silence.

 

“Can you leave me for just a moment?” he requested, wanting nothing but to mope in solitude.

 

“I apologize, but under no circumstances can I leave you.”

 

“Why?”

 

When Hansol didn’t speak, Jeonghan continued.

 

“They sent you too, didn’t they? They were wary of me…”

 

“I’m a little lost at what you’re trying to say. All I know is I’m always  at your disposal.”

 

“Please don’t lie,” Jeonghan mumbled.

 

“I would never do that to you, I swear with my whole being.”

 

“I myself asked you to leave didn’t you? But you said you can’t.”

 

Despite what he said, Hansol gave out no indication of leaving. Instead he stood there, face filled with unease.

 

“Fine,” Jeonghan snapped. “Then wait for me here. I’m the one who’s going to leave,” he resolved, standing up and preparing himself for a jump.

 

Jeonghan watched shock cross Hansol’s face as the other realized what he was planning to do. He saw the other stride towards him from where he was standing,  positioning himself like he was going to restrain him. But Jeonghan was faster. Before Hansol can even reach him, he was already up in the air, extending his arms so he can reach out to the nearest branch.

 

“I would only be away for a little while,” he extolled while he swung himself playfully from the branch. He took satisfaction on the way Hansol gazed at him in awe. But it didn’t last long. He saw him crouch down preparing for a jump as well. So Jeonghan quickly stabilized himself, preparing to plunge himself to a higher branch.

 

When he looked back, he saw how Hansol failed, the frustration present in his face. Even so, Jeonghan transferred from tree to tree rapidly, giving himself a head start. He was positive Hansol would make a way to follow him.

 

He gained speed, hurtling himself from branch to branch. The morning breeze was directly hitting him on the face, cold and refreshing and reminiscent of the times he ran in Lutiora. The rush was exhilarating and if he only can, he would be shouting all his feelings too. He missed these--the creaking of the trees as he stepped on its branches, that organic smell, the sound of the jays.  He missed the feeling of being free. It seemed a while since he was able to breath this easy…

 

He made sure to stay close near the castle, circling near the margins and making sure he stay hidden under the covers of the shady glades.

 

Running around was easy, almost like a second nature. His limbs still felt heavy but it was tolerable, a dull ache he’s already used to. He tried not to think about it that much and just allowed his feet to take over, relishing on whatever limited time he has.

 

But what they said was true. The forest is full of the unpredictable. It was almost easy to get used to the constancy that he forgot that not all trees can support him. He was just clinging to a high branch when a bird swooped in between his legs creating more movement than usual. He clung hard swinging his body so he can push himself up--realizing too soon that the tree he’s on was too aged and probably can’t support his weight.

 

The only warning he received was the loud snap of a branch before he was falling and his view of the scenery started to blur. He flailed his arms, grasping for any available branch. But his hands only met rotten ones, crumbling within his grasps until his hands were holding nothing but air. A small gasp left his lips as he realized what’s going to happen next.

 

There was no time to shift his position, all he was able to do was close his eyes as he plunged face first towards the ground.

 

But then the expected thump didn’t come--no loud crash from a body hitting the ground.

 

His breath stopped short, eyes opening in a snap. His view was met with the woodland floor,  moist and covered with dew-covered weed--undisturbed and still an inch away from his face. He blinked three times. _Was he dreaming?_ _And his body... he can’t feel his body!_

 

_What was happening!?_

 

Despite the panic, he stayed still, afraid to try to move. He flickered his eyes to his side, noting his outstretched arm, frozen and still floating mid-air. As he gazed around and examine what exactly his position was, he realized that not only his arms but all the weight of his body has been taken away from him to bear, like there was an invisible blanket supporting him from underneath.

 

With great awe and disbelief, he realized his body just halted midair, a nose-breadth away from the ground. Suddenly, there was a thrill that rushed through his body, a desperation to find out what just happened. He wanted to try again to see if he can do it again…

 

However, the moment he tried to move, it seemed like suddenly the invisible blanket disappeared and he fell to the ground immediately with a loud _Oof._

 

Jeonghan groaned, immediately sitting up and brushing the dirt and little pebbles that clung to his body. He looked around, wondering whether there was someone out there casting a spell on him. But there was no one… _Did he do it by himself?_

 

The adrenaline was overwhelming and Jeonghan wasted no time in finding out whether he did it on his own.

 

The first thing he did was jump as high as he can and then thought hard about stopping in the air before he can reach the ground. However, it wasn’t effective as he expected. He then outstretched his hands towards his front, wondering if he can somehow command by using his hands. But still, nothing.

 

He tried a few times more, sighing in frustration when there were no results. Finally he decided to climb a tree again, willing to create more distance from the ground. He took a deep breath, igniting the feeling that he did it himself. Then he jumped.

 

The hope immediately disappeared when he landed the ground with a hard crash. He rolled over, trying to lessen the impact.

 

 _Oh,_ he thought, breathing hard. It’s not him it seemed.

 

He looked around wondering whether a magical creature decided to offer him help. They said forests serve as good residence for a lot of them. Jeonghan has never encountered one before but he decided to just leave, mumbling a soft thank you to whatever or whoever that is.

 

He walked for a little moment, resting his limbs. Jumping and running around has drained the energy out of him. He kept a constant pace, wondering whether Hansol has already caught up.

 

A few moments later, he reached a clearing, a strip of space large enough for him to run without bumping into any trees or buttresses. A thought popped into his mind again.

 

He started to run. Slowly at first and then faster and faster. When he felt that he’s gained enough speed, he leapt.

 

Then finally, he was in the air. He’s… _flying?_

 

“Oh gods…” he breathed out, surprised that it actually worked.

 

Jeonghan can’t describe the feeling. Like what happened earlier, he can’t somehow feel the weight of his body. He noted a slight breeze beneath. Slowly, he dipped his arms, feeling a slight resistance when he did so.

 

It was exhilarating. There was a bubble of laughter forming in his chest, his heart beating loudly and ringing in his ears. He was filled with emotions, confusion foremost and then just unexplainable bliss. Deep down, he knew that he’s _happy._

 

There was one problem though. There was only a little distance until he reached the end of the small clearing. His mind suddenly went blank. He didn’t know how to stop.

 

Even so, he had no other choice so he willed himself. Focused only on the thought of stopping.

 

He flailed his legs, trying to stop the momentum and whimpering when it seemed like he has only gained speed. The trees were fast approaching and without thinking, he leaned himself backward, instinctively protecting his head from a possible collision. He pushed his hips forward, leveling his feet until he was almost lying down midair. He strengthened his legs, putting strength to it, and then prepared himself for impact.

 

The bottom of his feet hit a large trunk with an extremely large thud, shaking him to his core. Suddenly he was falling backwards towards the ground. He really thought he was going to die until he halted midair again for a few second before he fully reached the ground with no painful clash.

 

“Haaa…” he breathed out, half laughing at what just happened. He lay there, shook as he watched the branches above sway from the impact. He watched as some birds escape their nests from being disturbed, wondering how closed he was from actually hurting himself. He surely has scratches and small wounds but they were something he can manage.

 

He decided to lay there, basking in the aftermath. Surely, Hansol would be just around the corner if he decided to follow him. If he appear from behind the trees to fetch him, then he’d come with him. For now he would just lay there and relish the high.

 

However, his little moment of peace was cut short when suddenly there was rumbling in the ground. He sat up immediately, alert and at the same time scared at how the sound seem to get louder and louder by the second.

 

_Gods…_

 

_The guards… he forget the about the guards at the border._

 

His first instinct was to run. Until he realized that he was creating motion easily spotted. So with  panicked movements, he grasped on the first branch he saw, then climbed all the way to the top. With agile limbs, he tiptoed towards the end near the trunk, covering himself with a larger branch. He waited.

 

From his position, he can clearly see the spot where he previously lay. In no time, he saw guards on horses, about five of them reach the place. He watched them survey the tree he collided with, peeking through the branches for something out of the ordinary.

 

Jeonghan felt his breath hitch in his throat when a guard got off his horse and picked up several twigs which got cut off when he fell down. He watched him survey the tree then afterwards assigned each guards a direction to investigate. The guards instantly obeyed, leading their horses towards the direction they were given.

 

Jeonghan sat on a tree not far away from where they were. He knew he was in an extremely dangerous position and transferring to another would be too great of a risk. So he sat still, holding his breath and wishing the large branch would be enough to cover his fire red robes.

 

He was watching a guard approach the tree he was on when suddenly he felt something warm against his thigh.

 

_The metal ball… Mingyu must have been looking for him._

 

He took it out slowly and carefully, and then held it between his palms in awe. The ball points east, but Jeonghan was sure he can’t go there without being noticed. So he sat there, feeling bad that this was happening. Isn’t he aware that there were guards at the borders? Yet he still insisted going despite Hansol’s warnings. If he get caught then, he’d be questioned, The assumptions on him would hold more weight.

 

He found himself staring at the ball, feeling the heat move around its circumference. Mingyu  must now be on a horse looking for him too. The guilt sat heavier in his chest. Was he mad at him? Was he tired of Jeonghan’s stubbornness?

 

Jeonghan wished he wasn’t holding the ball right now. Because then Mingyu would definitely find him. Would be the one to clean up his mess again. Wasn’t Jeonghan always the one who's always insisting to remain careful? Now he’s risking them both again.

 

He curled into himself, watching as the guard approach his tree. He held in his breath, wishing this was all over. He didn’t-- _he never--_ deserved to hide. But here he was. Continuing the pattern of trying to be invisible yet again.

 

He felt the ball in his hand get warmer the same time the swishing of leaves became overpowered by the sound of a galloping horse.

 

Jeonghan peeked through. As expected, Mingyu came, sporting a full armor suit.

 

Jeonghan was right. Mingyu exuded displeasure on his stance, face painted with much more obvious chagrin. He gestured the guard to come towards him, giving him an instruction. Afterwards, he saw the guard mount the horse, leading it away from the spot.

 

When the guard was gone, Jeonghan released the breath he was holding, wanting nothing but to come down the tree and face Mingyu. But Mingyu gave out no indication that he wanted to see him. Mingyu certainly knew where he was exactly but he hasn’t acknowledged him. Instead he looked like he too was going to leave. A breath away from pulling the reins and making his horse move.

 

“Wait,” he muttered but his voice came out strained and weak, lost of the previous desperation to talk to him. Somehow, it seemed like he didn't trust himself anymore. How can he when all his actions result to inconvenience? To Mingyu being upset and unhappy?

 

He remained in his position and watch Mingyu leave, feeling hopeless and weak. The dull ache in his limbs has already transformed into an uncomfortable throbbing. He knew he needed to get the castle now. He has to rest now...

 

Nonetheless, he stayed there at the top, feeling too tired to move. Maybe he can sleep there first. He’s done it before.

He leaned his head on the moist trunk, eyes closing in by themselves. Suddenly there was movement again on the ground. His eyes snapped open.

 

Thankfully, the intruder’s face was something he recognized. Hansol was on a horse too, face red and restless.

 

“Hansol,” he called out.

 

Jeonghan clearly saw how relief washed over Hansol’s face when the other saw him up the tree.

 

“Your, h--” Hansol started but he stopped himself. “Can you get yourself down?” He questioned, dismounting his horse and then running towards the bottom of the tree.

 

 _“_ Of course,” he said, already making his way down.

 

Standing in front of Hansol was quite awkward. The other looked like he was going to combust any moment. He was still breathing hard, sweat soaked and looking like he just came from a long run.

 

“I apologize for not finding you immediately--”

 

“No,” Jeonghan interrupted, “How can you say that,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet and feeling worse than before. “Please don’t say that. It was my fault, not yours.”

 

He felt Hansol grip his wrist gently raising up his arm. The other traced a light touch on a scar he got when he fell, eyes immediately coloring with fear.

 

“Did they hurt you?” he asked tone laced with so much concern and worry Jeonghan thought he didn’t deserve.

 

He immediately shook his head. “No, I just fell.”

 

Hansol gave out a sigh of relief when he said that. “Thank gods. Their weapons are laced with poison. I refuse to imagine what could have happened if they mistook you for an intruder.”

 

Jeonghan gulped. He didn’t know it was bad up to that extent.

 

“Alright. Please allow me to escort you to the castle,” Hansol prompted. Jeonghan nodded, letting the other lead him towards the horse.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan said sincerely before he mounted. “And thank you.”

 

Hansol went still for a moment, eyes flickering and avoiding eye contact before smiling at him.

 

“It’s always my pleasure.”

 

* * *

No one bothered him when he came back. He stayed in his room the whole day just sulking beneath his thin blanket. He supposed he should be packing but it felt like if he did then there was no turning back.

 

It was early evening when he went out of his room to go to the kitchen. He wasn’t really hungry--Hansol brought a big set of lunch to his room. But he has nothing to do and somehow he was curious if there was new gossip floating around especially because of what happened that morning.

 

Surprisingly, there was none about the mess he created earlier. Instead it seemed like tonight was a different kind of night from the usual. Normally, at this time when they were allowed a small window of time before they bumble about again to serve dinner, Jeonghan would  see the servants and cooks alike gather around a small round table to excitedly talk about a day’s worth of controversial gossips.

 

But right now, everyone was similarly sporting a grave expression. Based from the snippets of conversation he heard as he nimbled on a piece of cheese he found on a countertop, the workers seemed to be brooding over the impending chaos. He can almost taste the fear in the air but Jeonghan wasn’t really keen on dampening his mood even further, so he figured it would be better to exit out.

 

However his plan was immediately halted when, _“Queen Eunjung,”_ one of the workers uttered.

 

Curiosity reigned and before he knew it his feet was already taking him to an empty stool at the periphery.

 

“I have a full admiration on her…” one of the younger cooks trailed off. “ _Had.”_ he corrected, eyes turning in slits. “She was a good friend to the royal family!”

 

“She was a good guest too… _Surely, a whole lot better than who we have here now,”_ a head servant claimed. Jeonghan didn’t fail to notice the cluck of her tongue when the words left her mouth. He wondered what could have happened for her to say that.

 

“I have never imagined she’d wage a war against the prophecy...”

 

There were murmurs of agreement among the bunch before a feeble voice joined in. “She didn’t wage a war against the prophecy.”

 

“Then why--”

 

“There must be other reasons. But she’s not after the prophecy. She has always supported it.”

 

“You speak like you knew her so well… Don’t tell me you had a chance to have a tea with her in your younger years as well,” a marshal quipped as some of the workers laughed. Jeonghan turned his attention to the man the words were directed at, noting the thick bush of white hair framing his wide face. He already looked old for a heavy job but his dirt stained robes tell he’s still an active worker. There wasn’t really anything different about him. He just looked like someone who would’ve stank of ale.

 

“Don’t talk to me like that, boy. I’ve been here long enough to know what I’m saying… Unlike all of you,” his eyes darted on each of the faces present there, including Jeonghan’s.

 

“That doesn’t make sense! I can’t imagine something more important than the prophecy to plan an attack.”

 

“There is,” the old man claimed and for a second, his gaze flitted to his direction, fast enough to make Jeonghan think he just imagined it.

 

“Don’t listen to him...when did old Doluk even make sense?”

* * *

That night, he went out his room and then sneaked in the room beside it.

 

He didn’t know what he expected but when he found it empty, it was like his heart was sinking all the way down to his stomach again.

 

He went towards the bed, clambering over it to bury himself underneath the thick blanket. He stayed there for a while, remembering the promise he made to Mingyu when they’ve just arrived to come here and visit him. He’s here now _. So where are you, my love?_

 

Soon, sleep became more overpowering and he was brought closer to the verge of unconsciousness. Somehow it felt peaceful and then it was _hot hot hot._

 

He jolted awake, sitting up immediately.

 

At the front of the bed, frozen on the spot was Mingyu. Even in his sleep blurred eyes he can see the silent struggle on the way Mingyu stood before him. Looking at the door to see if it was properly closed, he did not think more before standing up and flinging himself towards Mingyu. The other caught him with a jolt, his arms coming up and windling around his waist to stabilize the both of them.

 

“Why do you look like you’re scared of me?” Jeonghan blurted out, aware of how Mingyu’s arm are slung awkwardly behind his back.

 

Mingyu flinched in his hold and Jeonghan can’t help but glare at him realizing he was mad at him all along.

 

There was frustration bubbling in. Remembering how easy it was for Mingyu to make him leave and then ignore him afterwards. How dare he come up with some decision he was sure he can’t live with. How come even now, Mingyu can still make him feel invalidated. Like he wasn’t someone whose opinion can matter.

 

But he faltered when he saw how the other looked down at him _Mingyu looked so sad…_

 

When he felt his arms slipping, Jeonghan embraced him tighter not letting go and clinging to him for dear life.

 

“Change your mind, please,” he pleaded against his neck.

 

“I can’t Jeonghan. You know, I can’t,” Mingyu finally spoke, the same kind of determination present in his tone.

 

“Then at least, talk to me. Because if you’re thinking you can make me leave easily, then you’re wrong,” Jeonghan countered, burrowing his head further into Mingyu’s chest.

 

Mingyu sighed and then proceeded to detangle himself from Jeonghan’s tight hold.

 

“This doesn’t work like that Mingyu,” Jeonghan wailed. “You can’t just choose to escape because you don’t want to listen to what I have to say.”

 

“It’s not that,” Mingyu sighed stepping backwards towards the door. For a second he thought he’s going to leave him. But he only locked the door. “Because if you continue to look at me like that, I may not be able to resist you.”

 

Jeonghan’s heart skipped a beat at that, getting hopeful. “Then don’t,” Jeonghan demanded.

 

He saw Mingyu falter for a moment and when Jeonghan thought he’s going to succeed, Mingyu’s eyes turned distant again, firm and unwavering like he’s reached a decision. “No,” he finally said, the single word enough to create a painful twinge inside his chest.

 

“You really need to stop… invalidating me,” he breathed out.

 

The way Mingyu’s eyes fell, how his mouth opened but no words came out made him wish he didn’t say it.

 

“I didn’t--I never--Did I made you feel that way?”

 

Jeonghan didn’t answer, not wanting to lie about his feelings and at the same time hurt Mingyu more.

 

“I am so sorry…” Mingyu began. “There is no other way. Please know that you’re always at the top of my mind in everything I do. Please believe me, Jeonghan. You have to be safe,” Mingyu stressed, hands shaking as he cupped both side of Jeonghan’s face. “We must stick to plan.”

 

“Was kissing Princess Tzuyu part of the  plan too?” He knew he was quite childish bringing that up and Mingyu’s surprised expression also told him that he didn’t expect him to say that.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I know, I know. I should be more understanding…” he muttered, pursing his lips as he slid a hand downwards to grasp on one of Mingyu's fingers. “It’s just…do you two sleep in the same bed?” he mumbled.

 

There was a few seconds of stillness before Mingyu’s chest was suddenly vibrating.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” Jeonghan asked, slightly offended.

 

Mingyu lifted his head up and then placed a small kiss on his scrunched out forehead. “Is that why you don’t want to leave? I would ask for a transfer of rooms again if it would put your heart at peace.”

 

There was something about the way Mingyu put it that ticked him off. 

 

“It’s not just that!” He can’t help but cry out. “I don’t want to leave because I can’t hide away knowing you’re risking your life here. Why can’t you see that? There’s a chance we might not see each other again. But you are out here, casually making me leave as if you’re not scared…” he inhaled sharply. “I’m so scared. And it seems like you’re not.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes turned soft and for a moment he thought he was able to go past the barriers Mingyu has put up. But all Mingyu said was “You know that’s not true. When you were at the forest, you don't know how much it scared me. To see you alone and not do anything...Were you hurt?"

 

"It's alright. Hansol took care of me," Jeonghan said, a hint of teasing in his tone.

 

A slight smile appeared on Mingyu's face before he placed his forehead against Jeonghan's. "My love, you can be mad at me. Hate me. But I’m not going to change my mind.”

 

Jeonghan stopped surprised at the intensity on the way he said it. His mind raced, desperate to come up with for more things he can use to get his way.

 

“Then please,” he mumbled. “Just this night, stay with me,” he pleaded. If he can’t convince Mingyu now, then he just need to have more time, doesn’t he?

 

It took a whole minute before Mingyu responded and when he did, his face showed of pure surrender. He pulled Jeonghan in and caught his mouth into a searing kiss. As their lips met, Jeonghan realized how much he missed it, yearned for it so much that he almost cried into it.

 

Jeonghan gave it his all into the kiss, tip-toeing so he can reach better. Mingyu supported him tightly with an arm around his waist, the other, leaving warm trailmarks down the side of his body. It was all too consuming, almost biting and it created a searing fire inside his chest. Still, the heat wasn’t enough. So he reached down his robes, pulling down the first of the ties that held it together.

 

Mingyu pulled away slightly, breath ragged, looking down to survey what Jeonghan was doing.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Taking off my clothes.”

 

“Jeonghan…” he breathed out, face going red like he wasn’t just kissing him viciously. He thought he was being scolded at first, but Mingyu didn’t say anything more. His eyes stayed on his torso, just watching. So Jeonghan continued, the beating of his heart going up a notch beneath Mingyu’s gaze.

 

As the planes of his chest got exposed, Mingyu dipped down to mouth on his collarbone, his fingers sliding his ribs down to his abdomen. Jeonghan used his distraction to reach toward Mingyu’s own clothes, loosing the knots that tangle at the front.

 

It wasn’t long before Mingyu realized what was happening and he stopped. He gripped his wrists gently, pushing them away.

 

“Jeonghan, look at me,” Mingyu whispered out and Jeonghan complied. The other looked apologetic and before he spoke, he first placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“You know we don’t have to do this, Jeonghan.”

 

Jeonghan hasn’t been shy on his desire for Mingyu, and he’s well-aware that his actions may be met with a different meaning by the other. So he shook his head and released his grip from Mingyu’s hold.

 

“But I won’t do anything. I just wanna be closer. Like this.” He proceeded with the task quickly working on loosening Mingyu’s robes. When he finished, he slithered his arms around his torso as he came closer and embraced him.

 

“Warm me up, Mingyu. Without using your _peritia._ Just like this. Skin to skin…”

 

* * *

 

Lying together with Mingyu was comfortable. Too comfortable that it was so easy to just forget what his intentions were. It was too easy to just live in the moment. There were so much he wanted to tell. So much he wanted to share about the time they haven’t seen each other. But all of it was buried by the way Mingyu held him that night.

 

It was so easy to be assured that Mingyu loves him. And that thought alone makes him sneak closer into him regardless of the hurt. This boy beside him--he’s been very prideful, always has been. Choosing himself what he think is the best course of action despite what the others think. It was always Jeonghan’s well being and safety in his mind. Always the main factor in his decision making.

 

_But what about you, Prince, will you be okay here alone?_

 

“Don’t ask something that is obvious,” Mingyu replied to the question Jeonghan has unconsciously voiced out.

 

“The thought alone that you’re leaving,” he whispered into his forehead, “drowns my heart with sadness and worry.”

 

“But--”

 

Mingyu gave him no chance to reply, interrupting his speech with a quick kiss on his opened lips.

 

“Shhh. Sleep now.”

 

_Tomorrow. Before we come out of this room, you’ll be convinced._

 

* * *

 

 

But… The chance to talk in the morning didn’t come.

 

Their slumber was disturbed by a loud thud which was quickly followed by a faint splash of water hitting the ground. He remembered being greeted by a silhouette of three people by the door when he sat up. They were retreating--slowly--like they weren’t sure if they should go or not after disturbing something they shouldn’t have.

 

He was about to stand up when he remembered his state. He looked at himself, naked still, with Mingyu’s arm hovering over his waist

 

“No. Please, stay,” he croaked out instead, voice shaking.

 

The servants in front of him stopped. He then turned to Mingyu, shaking him quietly until he stirred. He saw him squint his eyes because of the interruption and then he sat up in a flash, the light seeping in from the open door directly hitting him in the face.

 

Jeonghan can clearly remember the horrified gasps. He clearly remembered Mingyu’s quick response as he fixed himself, the fear in his eyes evident as he did so--one that transformed immediately with authority.

 

“You must not tell anyone what you saw,” Mingyu ordered, his tone leaking with evident threat .

 

He saw them nod but Jeonghan quickly realized that no they definitely would. His eyes focused on the intricate patterns on their robes--curves of Water Nation symbol dotting the cloth. His heart skidded to a stop. Of course, their loyalty wouldn’t be on Mingyu.

 

“Go now,” he commanded.

 

As they left, Mingyu immediately went over the bed, quickly gathering Jeonghan’s clothes and putting it over him. The sudden rush made him realize that the Mingyu too knows that his order wasn’t effective and that they were definitely in trouble now.

 

The panic came in full force and Jeonghan felt everything in his world freeze all at once.

 

There was buzzing in his ears, his eyes going unfocused. He knew Mingyu was telling him something but he can’t quite make it out. He didn’t know how long his state lasted like that. But suddenly there was a warm hand firmly cupping his face, and he can hear Mingyu again.

 

“Jeonghan. Look at me, please.” Mingyu was telling him over and over again as he shook him gently.

 

It was like a wake up call, and then he was gushing out words. “I’m sorry, Mingyu. I’m sorry-- this is my fault. I’m sorry--”

 

“Jeonghan, listen,” he interrupted. “Surely, they would take me away from you. And I need you to promise me you’d hold up.”

 

Jeonghan shook his head, still in denial that this was happening “I can’t,” he gasped. “I can’t without you.”

 

“You can. You have too. You are strong, always remember that.”

 

Jeonghan pursed his lips, not really believing it. But still he nodded, because he knew there’s little time and he needed to ask something.

 

“When do I see you again?” he mumbled, looking at Mingyu with fear growing stronger in his stomach.

 

He saw Mingyu’s eyes turned sad and the fear grew. Suddenly, he was enclosed in an embrace, one he didn't want to end.

 

“I don’t know, my love. I don’t know,” his voice shook. He pulled away, and gave him a soft kiss. And Jeonghan’s heart sunk down to his stomach because he felt it. He felt the silent goodbye woven into it and he was not ready.

 

“But I promise, you would be safe. I will do everything--we will do everything to keep you safe.”

 

Jeonghan can’t remember what happened next. It was all too fast. Suddenly there were a lot of people in the room. Mingyu only got the chance to drape him a blanket before he was forcibly whisked away from him. Jeonghan kneeled frozen on the bed, aware of the appalled looks . There were a short moment  wherein everything was just quiet, as if they were just taking in what’s in front of them. And then there were commotion. _Unforgivingly loud._

 

No one was brave enough to come near him. They all stood at the sides, officials and servants of water and fire nation alike staring at him shamelessly with disgust as they whispered with each other. Jeonghan kept his back straight even though he was slowly crumbling inside. He kept his ear closed from the insults, the disgusting words thrown at him like they have the right, knowing that this is probably nothing on what’s about to befall on him

 

Suddenly the people by the door scattered and made way. In came marching the Water Nation queen.  It was the first time Jeonghan saw her when he came to the castle. And he knew why. The odds has just been on her favor. She didn’t need to hide now...

 

Without saying anything, she swung his arm towards him, the palm of her hand hitting him straight on the face and taking all the air out from his lungs.

 

It _stung--_ hurt so much-- but the humiliation was stronger. Seeing how much power she has over him right now.

 

But no, he refused to cry. Someone like her doesn’t deserve his tears.

 

Somehow it wasn’t enough. She gripped his hands and pulled him from the bed so she can throw him towards the ground.

 

He didn’t know what more she would do to him. But whatever it was, she wasn’t able to continue. Someone by the door cleared his throat.

 

Prince Namgyu stood at the door together with the castle guards. Jeonghan stared at his face, expression unreadable and revealing no emotions. He wondered what he could be thinking. He must be angry. Disappointed, and Jeonghan was so so sorry.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your majesty. I believe the courtroom is more appropriate for this.”

 

He directed his attention again to the Queen. He saw her sigh angrily and then she turned around, the flap of her robes hitting Jeonghan as she turned around.

 

“Fix yourself,” King Namgyu said to him. “Present yourself in the courtroom immediately.”

 

* * *

 

“... and then we saw both of them lying on the bed. They were both naked,” one of the servants choked out and Jeonghan was drowned with the surprised gasps of the audience around him.

 

Throughout the whole process, Jeonghan refused to speak, choosing to just stare at the ground and look at no one. He has done enough to pull both of them down and he dared not risk saying anything that may worsen the situation. He endured the yells, the threats and the jeers and just remained mum. In the midst of all, no one hurt him physically. No one dared in the presence of the King.

 

“Public execution! It’s what the whore deserves!” an official from the water nation stressed. It was funny because somehow the words didn’t took much effect on him. He figured he has conditioned himself too much, already imagined the worst possible insults before that it was so easy to just dismiss them.

 

Instead his mind wandered towards the thought of Mingyu. Jeonghan knew that all the blame would be passed to him, but he also knew that Mingyu’s integrity would not be spared. _The prince slept with a servant--_ isn’t that what supposedly happened? All the reasons why Mingyu was loved, everything he did to be respected. Now tainted with the scandalous assumption.

 

“I’m afraid that public execution is a punishment long since abandoned by this court--”

 

“But he’s a traitor!” another interrupted. “This is an obvious threat, your majesty. We are here shedding blood and sweat to prepare for an attack but this boy has clearly been planting his own seeds long before we knew who our enemies were.  The war has started and we didn’t even know!”

 

“Surely, we must not rush through our decisions,” a younger official spoke up. “This boy can be a valuable source of information that may be vital for our defense. I suggest keeping him alive for the meantime. At least until we retrieve the information we need.”

 

There was a chorus of dissent from the audience, one that was immediately halted when King Namgyu raised a hand.

 

“Let us hear from the others,”

 

“Your majesty,” an elder official joined in. Jeonghan peeked at him noting how he was seated at the uppermost seat next to the King. His opinion must hold more weight. “The Air nation has unleashed a weapon more powerful than a thousand soldiers, sharper than a well-maintained sword. Wasn't he able to pass through the tightest of our security? He has put the Prince himself-- _our own Prince--_ wrapped around his cunning fingers. Who's to say that he would not be able to do it again?”

 

“All this time, he’s been seducing the prince. And right under your noses!” a water nation official added.

 

“But look at him. Don’t you think he has no  power against us anymore?”

 

“We don’t know what kind of spells he’s got under that innocent face. Damage has already been done. We must not wait until we have fully lost. We must protect the prophecy to the best of our abilities.”

 

The argument between sides continued and Jeonghan drowned it out by looking secretly at the Water Nation Queen. She has not said anything yet since he came but she looked alert, head held up high in the air.

 

“You,” King Namgyu addressed him suddenly voice echoing over the commotion. “Would you like to defend yourself?”

 

Jeonghan coughed, not expecting it. To say he’s no traitor and is acting only on his own accord would only implicate Mingyu, wouldn’t it? They were under the assumption that Mingyu was under a spell he casted. To argue against it would imply that Mingyu’s association with him was a conscious decision. A decision not supposed to be made by Prince like him.

 

So he shook his head, swallowing the words he can use to defend himself. He knew that whatever decision reached in this court would result to his departure away from their judgmental eyes. But Mingyu would be left here. Jeonghan has to do everything to save whatever bit of Mingyu’s reputation he can save.

 

“Well then,” King Namgyu digressed before turning towards the person whose opinion Jeonghan dreaded to hear the most. "Queen Delta, what do you want to do with this boy?"

 

“Death. I expect nothing less than that,” the Water Nation Queen announced. “I don’t care how you do it. But present me with his corpse and I would be happy.”

 

There was a few seconds of silence, everyone just taking in what the Queen said.

 

And then King Namgyu cleared his throat, looking at him directly with a strong gaze.

 

“Then so be it.”

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan’s arms were immediately restrained, taut and tight and painful enough to make his eyes water. Two guards stood at his sides, both grasping him by his arms.

 

As the crowd were asked to leave, the Fire Nation Queen stood from the platform from which she was sitting beside the King and went his way towards him.

 

“Bring him to my office. I want to have a few words with him,” the Queen commanded, the tilt of her chin telling that she was not up for any opposition. The guards looked at each other, hesitation evident on their faces.

 

“Now.”

* * *

 

As soon as the door closed, the Queen was on him. She has her hands on his arms, his face, his hair, pushing it away from his face.

 

“Hansol, are the thick ropes really necessary,” the Queen pointed out.

 

“I’m afraid so, your majesty. The crowds eyes are on him. And I wish not to say this, but having him here with you... This is quite dangerous.”

 

“Then loosen it at least,” she bargained, ignoring the last part of Hansol’s statement.

 

When she was done, she stood before Jeonghan and for the first time Jeonghan hated the way those kind eyes looked at him. _Not this time. Not when he ruined everything they tried to build._

 

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry,” were the first words that came from his mouth before he was rambling and saying all words of apology he can think of. It hurt to think they were right all along. He was _dangerous._ Someone to keep an eye on. And now he really messed up, leaving the others a huge mess to clean up.

 

The Queen said nothing, just pulled him from the ground and enclosed him into an embrace.

 

“Burn the flowers, Seungkwan,” the Queen ordered as Jeonghan continued to sob on his shoulders. “Infuse it would more medicine and close the windows. Make sure the smoke doesn’t go out,” she continued.

 

She pat Jeonghan’s shoulder gently and felt her push him towards a table where a small fire pot lay at the center.

 

“Inhale it,” She told Jeonghan. “The trip would be a long one. You’d need a lot of energy.”

 

He felt a finger wipe out a tear from his cheek. “Do not worry. The King would escort you himself. Hansol would be one of the guards, he’d tell you all you need to kn--”.

 

“But Mingyu…” he trailed off, the thought that he might not see him again suddenly hitting him. “Queen Nala. Please tell him I’m sorry, and to you too. To everyone...” he choked out eyes flickering towards Hansol. “I did not mean for this to happen… I just-I just wanted to be here. I want to help,” he stammered. “I’m so scared,” he admitted. “I can’t leave him alone here.”

 

“Shhh...There is nothing to worry about. He have us. You have us.”

 

"Seungcheol... please help him too."

 

"We would, I promise."

 

She looked at him for a few seconds before she stood straight, eyes turning distant the same way Mingyu eyes did these past few weeks.

 

“Hansol. Call the guards now. The show must go on.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansol: Queen Nala's trusted guard  
> Seungkwan: Queen Nala's trusted servant
> 
> Of course, Mingyu already learned his lesson. He did not keep anything from Jeonghan again.
> 
> Thank you again for the comments. Allow me some time to properly reply to them. But I'm reading them and it really is the best feeling ever. I'm really happy people appreciate this story. Thanks a lot!


End file.
